


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by ALanna88



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALanna88/pseuds/ALanna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe incontra Chandler Kiehl e, come prevedibile, lo trova ridicolo.<br/>Chandler Kiehl incontra Sebastian Smythe e pensa che sia bello, arrogante e maleducato.<br/>Sebastian crede che nessuno conosca davvero nessuno. Chandler non è d’accordo.<br/>Sebastian/Chandler, Longfic (10 capitoli più Epilogo), ambientata a Lima e Westerville durante l'estate, prima che Chandler vada all'università e Sebastian torni alla Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La scatola e gli spazi vuoti

**Paradise by the Dashboard Light**

  
**CAPITOLO 1**

  
**_La scatola e gli spazi vuoti_ **

 

  
“Ehi, lo sapevi che qui in Ohio la piovosità raggiunge i mille millimetri all’anno? La media è di centotrenta giorni su trecentosessantacinque!” esclama Chandler, forse a voce un po’ troppo alta per i gusti di Charlie.  
“Adesso lo so.” Il tono di voce con cui suo fratello si degna di rispondere è così rauco e strascicato che Chandler pensa che sia sul punto di svenire sul divano malandato dove si è stravaccato dopo aver passato la mattina a vomitare. Gli lancia un’occhiata: canottiera sporca d’unto, barba sfatta e calzini bucati da cui spuntano gli alluci. _Uh, notte movimentata_ , pensa, prima di continuare: “Scommetto che non sai che siamo uno degli stati più nuvolosi del paese, insieme all’Oregon e al Montana, e pensa che i tornado-”

“Chandler, sei più palloso di Discovery Channel. Lo sapevi questo?”

Chandler si porta una mano al petto fingendo un’espressione oltraggiata. “Oh! Ma davvero? Me lo ripeti solo una decina di volte al giorno!”

Per tutta risposta, Charlie afferra il cuscino giallo a fiori, amorevolmente foderato da Chandler, e ci si copre la faccia. “Non. Strillare,” biascica.  
Chandler non sta strillando, almeno non per i suoi standard, ma evita di rispondere; non riesce a capire cosa ci sia di così divertente nel passare il venerdì sera a ubriacarsi per ridursi a uno straccio. E poi suo fratello dovrebbe saperlo meglio di tutti, ma decide di rimandare la predica a quando si sarà ripreso. Non che pensi di avere molte chance di essere ascoltato, ma valeva sempre la pena fare un tentativo: Charlie non è del tutto stupido, di sicuro prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto capire che l’alcool crea dipendenza, causa alitosi e fa anche venire una pancetta piuttosto antiestetica.  
Vorrebbe mettere su un po’ di musica, giusto la sera prima ha creato una playlist con tutte le versioni mai cantate di ‘Memory’, ma teme che Charlie possa tirargli qualche oggetto contundente, tipo il vaso di nonna Marianne, che è proprio a portata di mano, quindi rinuncia e si limita ad appoggiare la punta del naso alla finestra. Chicchi bianchi di grandine rimbalzano sulla ghiaia del vialetto e sulle aiuole; sa che le petunie e i gigli che ha piantato insieme a sua madre saranno tutti rovinati.  
“Kjamtlr?”  
“Mi hai chiamato o stai morendo soffocato?” sbuffa Chandler. Davvero, era inconcepibile come un ragazzo di un metro e novanta, quarterback della squadra di football, idolatrato da un centinaio di ragazze, potesse ridursi in quello stato larvale.  
Suo fratello brontola e si alza il cuscino dalla testa. “Invece di fissare la pioggia come un emo perché non ti rendi utile e mi prepari uno di quei tuoi intrugli che fanno passare la sbornia?” Tipico di Charlie Kiehl: se esisteva un modo gentile per chiedere una cosa, lui lo avrebbe evitato come la peste.  
“Ma certo!” trilla Chandler, con un sorriso smagliante. Si avvia trotterellando verso la cucina, per poi voltarsi e darsi una manata sulla fronte, con la sua migliore espressione confusa stampata in faccia: occhi sgranati, sopracciglia alzate, bocca aperta in una “O” perfetta. “Oh, dimenticavo! Parola magica!” Qualcuno doveva pur insegnare l’educazione a quel ragazzo, ed era a quello che servivano i fratelli maggiori.  
La risposta è un grugnito, ma Chandler aspetta con pazienza, a braccia conserte e sorridente, finché Charlie non gli lancia il cuscino, mancandolo di parecchi metri. “Dobbiamo fare questo gioco cretino ogni volta? Per favore, mi prepareresti qualcosa che mi faccia passare i postumi prima che torni mamma e s’incazzi a morte? Grazie, fratello, te ne sarò grato almeno per due o tre ore.”  
Chandler decide che è una preghiera sufficiente e si dirige in cucina canticchiando sottovoce: “ _All alone with the memory, of my days in the sun… If you touch meeee…_ ”

***

Dopo il famoso cocktail antisbronza di zia Janet, un’aspirina e un bagel, Chandler decide che Charlie sta abbastanza bene da potersi sedere e subire una ramanzina mentre lui prepara il pranzo: “Ah, lo vedi che fa schifo anche a te? La pancia si riempie di liquido e aumenta di volume in modo _mostruoso_! E a volte il trapianto di fegato-”  
“Allora,” lo interrompe Charlie, che ormai si è ripreso a sufficienza da riuscire sedersi su una sedia della cucina come un essere civilizzato. “Hai intenzione di dare di matto?”  
Chandler si alza sulle punte dei piedi per prendere una pirofila dalla credenza e, con tutta la calma del mondo, ci versa lo yogurt, il curry e il succo di limone. Mentre apre il frigo e tira fuori il pollo, cerca di apparire come l’immagine della tranquillità. Solo dopo averlo tagliato a pezzettini e messo nella pentola, si decide a voltarsi di nuovo verso il fratello. Tanto il pollo deve marinare per almeno un quarto d’ora. “Dicevi?” chiede, e scuote la testa.  
“Dicevi?” Charlie gli fa il verso, sbattendo gli occhi in modo lezioso e facendo di no con la testa, e Chandler deve ammettere che è piuttosto convincente: suo fratello è più alto, più robusto, senza il suo maledetto naso a patata e con una mascella forte da far invidia a Paul Newman, ma per il resto si assomigliano parecchio e, quando Charlie lo imita, per Chandler è come ammirare una versione più bella e virile di se stesso. “Ti ho chiesto se hai intenzione di dare di matto. Non fare l’ingenuo chiedendomi perché.”  
Chandler si lascia andare ad un sospiro che è più uno sbuffo e si appoggia contro il frigo, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Quando risponde cerca di assumere un tono tranquillo e sereno. “Prima cosa: quando la gente è impegnata a fare cose importanti, tipo cucinare il pollo allo yogurt e istruire il proprio fratello sui pericoli dell’alcool, non si interrompe! Seconda cosa: ho capito perché tu pensi che darò di matto, ma io non penso che lo farò e non vedo _perché_ dovrei farlo.”  
“Chandler, prima cosa: parla più semplice. Seconda cosa: non è normale che ti comporti come se non te ne fregasse un cazzo, dopo che hai passato un anno intero a rompere con quant’è bella New York, Greenwich Village di qua, Central Park di là, Broadway, la strada di Julia Roberts quando faceva la battona, il tizio a cui hai intasato il telefono prima che si stufasse… continuo a infierire?”  
Chandler scuote la testa e si spinge gli occhiali sul naso, ostentando indifferenza. Non capisce perché Charlie si ostini a farlo parlare di quell’argomento, proprio lui che è il prototipo del tipo forte e silenzioso; Chandler non si sente tanto forte ed è tutt’altro che silenzioso, ma non vede l’utilità di parlare di quel-posto-con-la-statua. Ormai è solo un pensiero negativo, di quelli che lasciano l’amaro in bocca e gli occhi lucidi, quindi deve essere piegato, rimpicciolito e riposto in un piccolo angolo in fondo alla sua mente, come dentro una scatola.  
Dentro quel cassetto ci sono le sbronze di suo padre, gli scherzi crudeli dei compagni, la faccia di sua madre quando ha fatto coming out, i ragazzi che si sono rivelati etero o non interessati e qualche insulto particolarmente pesante di Charlie. Adesso c’è anche New York.  
Il contenuto della scatola resta sempre nella sua mente come un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo, fino a che non si abbassa e diventa una cicatrice: sempre presente ma senza fare più male. Anche con New York andrà così, Chandler lo sa: è sempre riuscito ad impedire che la scatola si apra e inquini il suo buonumore. _Non ne vale la pena_ , si ripete, _è solo un raccoglitore di cose che vanno dimenticate_.  
“Ti sei incantato?”  
“Che vuoi che ti dica? Certo che mi dispiace di non essere stato accettato alla NYU, ma non è la fine del mondo! Andrò alla Ohio State University, sarò vicino a casa e mi farò un sacco di amici.”  
“Quindi non è un problema non andare nella Mecca dei gay e ritrovarti all’università pubblica come il peggiore degli sfigati? Poi considera che il tuo migliore amico è il gatto dei vicini, fossi in te ci andrei piano con l’ottimismo.”  
Chandler si stringe nelle spalle e alza entrambe le mani, urtando la maniglia del frigo. Forse ha ragione sua madre a dire che gesticola troppo. “Beh, che ci guadagno ad essere pessimista, vestirmi di colori smorti che mi sbattono, ascoltare canzoni deprimenti e rovinarmi l’umore?” Se Chandler si fosse intristito per ogni cosa che gli era andata storta, a quest’ora sarebbe rinchiuso da qualche anno in bagno a piangere sulle note di ‘All by Myself’.  
Charlie alza le mani in segno di resa, o forse si è già annoiato della conversazione. “Ok, sogna pure che di andarci e che sarà tutto rose, fiori e arcobaleni, basta che poi non vieni a piangere da me quando scoprirai che sarà come al liceo, con quelli stronzi che ti prendono in giro e quelli educati che ti evitano. E soprattutto… che schifezza è il pollo allo yogurt?”  
“Oh, stai tranquillo, andrò a piangere dal gatto dei vicini! E non offendere il pollo allo yogurt,” lo ammonisce Chandler, andando ad accendere il forno.

***

Non è che Chandler ami parlare. Più che altro odia i silenzi, perché rischiano di diventare pesanti e imbarazzanti, e gli sembrano dei tristi spazi vuoti che devono essere riempiti.  
Charlie e sua madre Kristin non sono mai stati molto loquaci, e ultimamente ancora meno, così è Chandler che chiacchiera senza sosta, spesso senza neanche aspettarsi una risposta, solo per allontanare quella sgradevole sensazione di vuoto opprimente che si allunga tra di loro.  
Certe volte, come oggi, sceglie un argomento futile, così Charlie e Kristin – che è stanca perchè si è alza presto – non devono prestargli troppa attenzione, se non vogliono; in fondo sta solo riempiendo un silenzio, è come scarabocchiare un quaderno bianco.  
“… e quindi penso proprio che potremmo comprarla,” dice, mentre taglia il pane e ne passa una fetta a sua madre. “Costa solo centoventi dollari, in giardino c’è posto e-”  
Charlie grugnisce, segno che, stranamente, lo sta ascoltando. “È una cazzata,” biascica, ficcandosi un pezzo di pollo in bocca con le dita unte.  
“Charlie.” Chandler si stupisce sempre di come sua madre, così minuta e ordinaria nella sua uniforme grigia di Walmart, riesca a lanciare un ammonimento solo sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Suo fratello brontola qualcosa e poi ricomincia a protestare. _Sembra che oggi ci sia una conversazione_ , pensa Chandler. “Ok, però che ci facciamo con una piscina gonfiabile? Io vado nelle piscine vere, tu sei sempre al negozio, a lui fa schifo sia nuotare sia prendere il sole, e nessuno dei suoi amici è fan dell’acqua.”  
Chandler impiega il tempo necessario a sua madre per bere un bicchier d’acqua e legarsi i capelli biondi in una coda per capire che suo fratello si riferiva ai gatti quando ha nominato i suoi amici. Questa va dritta nella scatola.  
“Beh, sì, sarebbe abbastanza inutile,” conviene Kristin, allontanando il piatto vuoto. “Ma potremmo anche prenderla, non costa niente e ho lo sconto dipendenti.” E così la questione viene liquidata. Kristin si alza dal tavolo, con l’uniforme che pende da tutte le parti e la fa sembrare ancora più minuta; da giovane era stata una bellissima ragazza – ogni tanto Chandler riguarda le vecchie foto e si rammarica di non assomigliarle per niente – ma ora, con la ricrescita grigia e le zampe di gallina intorno agli occhi spenti, sembra solo molto stanca, provata dai doppi turni al negozio. “Qualcuno ha tempo di passare in lavanderia?” domanda sua madre.  
“Oh, ci vado io!” si offre subito Chandler. “Tanto sono di strada, voglio passare da papà a portargli il pollo avanzato.” L’ha snocciolato con il tono più leggero del mondo, ma è evidente, nel modo in cui le mani screpolate di Kristin stringono la spalliera della sedia e nella smorfia di Charlie, che la temperatura sia scesa di svariati gradi. Si affretta ad aggiungere qualcos’altro: “Posso, vero? Tanto è avanzato solo per uno e stasera-”  
“Certo che puoi,” taglia corto sua madre, lasciando la sedia con un sorriso tirato. “È un pensiero carino, anche se non credo che muoia di fame.”  
“Beh, di sicuro non muore di sete,” chiosa Charlie, tagliente come una lama, confermando il suo talento per la rudezza inopportuna.  
“Voglio solo diffondere la mia cucina favolosa!” Chandler sorride, ma è l’unico a farlo.  
Qualche minuto più tardi, mentre Chandler sta asciugando i bicchieri e muove i fianchi a ritmo di musica, suo fratello gli si para davanti. Kristin è già tornata a lavoro e, in genere, quello è il momento in cui Charlie si siede sul divano in compagnia della playstation.  
“Non mi dire che sei venuto ad aiutarmi! Proprio adesso che ho quasi finito!” esclama Chandler.  
Charlie gli strappa lo straccio dalle mani, afferra il bicchiere, lo strofina all’esterno e glielo porge, gocciolante. Chandler sta per scoppiare a ridere quando lo sente dire: “C’è una cosa che dovresti fare.” Tradotto dal Charliese, significa ‘Mi serve un favore’.  
Si riprende il canovaccio e asciuga, questa volta bene, il bicchiere “Ahh! Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine!” scherza Chandler, appoggiandolo sul tavolo insieme alle stoviglie da riporre.  
“Visto che vai dall’ubriacone, avvertilo che stasera porto tutti al suo capannone e facciamo una festa lì, ok? Fatti dare le chiavi.”  
Chandler non dovrebbe essere sorpreso, ormai da suo fratello si aspetta di tutto, ma non riesce a impedirsi di roteare gli occhi e schioccare la lingua, frustrato. “Tu!” Passa con energia il panno su una pentola ormai asciutta “Sei incredibile. Devo andare da papà, che è sobrio da un anno, tra parentesi, e _informarlo_ che stasera _tutti_ vanno a festeggiare nel suo laboratorio?” E sbatte il tegame sul tavolo.  
“Ah – ah.”  
Chandler gli tira lo straccio bagnato in faccia. “Non credi che dovresti dirmi qualcos’altro? Tipo, non so, che festa è? Chi sono _tutti_? Quanti sono _tutti_? C’è un codice d’abbigliamento? E, soprattutto, perché non ci vieni anche tu da papà, e gli _chiedi_ se puoi usare il capannone?” Non appena si rende conto che sta quasi urlando, si ferma.  
“Prenditi un tranquillante, fratello,” lo punzecchia Charlie, prima di degnarsi di spiegare: “Allora, Vanessa mi ha chiesto se conosco un posto coperto abbastanza grande per la festa dei suoi amici di scuola, visto che c’è il diluvio universale e non possono più farla all’aperto. Il capannone è grande e ci ho già fatto altre feste, quindi…”  
“Aspetta, aspetta! Chi sarebbe Vanessa?”.  
“Quella che ho rimorchiato ieri sera,” spiega Charlie, con un mezzo sorriso sornione. Le ragazze trovano sempre affascinanti quelle sue maledette fossette agli angoli della bocca.  
“Ah, certo!” Chandler fa del suo meglio per non sembrare scandalizzato, ma insomma, fino al giorno prima era Emily, lunedì era Dana, di questo passo suo fratello poteva interpretare il remake di American Gigolò. “E come facciamo a sapere che gli amici di Vanessa non sono dei teppisti che daranno fuoco al laboratorio di papà?”  
Il sorriso da Stregatto aleggia ancora sulle labbra di Charlie, mentre spiega con aria saputa: “Lo sappiamo perché Vanessa va alla Crawford Country Day, e lì sono tutte mezze suore… beh, non proprio suore, ma siamo lì. Ok, adesso non spaccarmi i timpani…” e qui Charlie fa una pausa strategica per godersi l’attenzione del fratello.  
 _E poi sono io quello teatrale_.  
“La festa la fanno insieme ai ragazzi delle scuola gemellata con la Crawford. La Dalton Academy. E sei invitato anche tu.” E a questo punto la mente di Chandler parte per la tangente, immaginandosi una schiera di ragazzi in cravatta e uniforme che sorseggiano amabilmente spritz e wine coolers, ringraziandolo per avergli fornito un posto in cui poter dare la loro festa e… e poi viene distratto dal sogghigno di suo fratello.  
“Sì, ehm… però non ho ancora capito perché non lo chiedi tu a papà. È il _suo_ laboratorio e la _tua…_ ” e gli da un colpetto sulla spalla. “Festa.”  
“Non tirarla per le lunghe, appena ho detto ‘Dalton’ ti è venuta la bava alla bocca! E lo sai che non glielo chiedo perché troverebbe subito una scusa per dirmi di no. E perché non ci tengo a vederlo, grazie tante. Vedrai, basta che tu vai lì, fai una delle tue facce da cane bastonato e ti dice subito di sì. Considera che è la tua occasione, sarà pieno di gay come te! Beh, magari non così gay come te, ma ci siamo capiti… se ne becchi uno parecchio ubriaco, non parli, non ti muovi e ti vesti come un essere umano, può essere la volta buona che combini qualcosa! Lo sapevi, i gioielli di famiglia diventano tutti marroni e rinsecchiti se non li usi mai, e…” Ma Chandler è già corso ad alzare il volume della musica, perché di quel discorso non ha intenzione di ascoltare una singola parola.

***

Quando era piccolo suo padre lo lanciava per aria e poi lo riacciuffava al volo, come se stesse sollevando una piuma. Chandler rideva e strillava, ma non aveva mai paura, perché sapeva che il suo papà era alto e forte e non l’avrebbe mai lasciato cadere.  
Ross Kiehl è ancora alto e forte e, anche se ha qualche chilo in più e i fili argentati nella barba, Chandler è sicuro che sarebbe ancora in grado di sollevarlo con una mano sola, se volesse.  
“Insomma, non sono mai stato alle feste di Charlie, e questa volta ha invitato anche me! Cioè, mi invita sempre,” mente, e mente male, e si lecca le dita sporche di gelato perché si vergogna di guardare suo padre. “Solo che stavolta ci vado.”  
Ross allunga le gambe e il dondolo di plastica su cui sono seduti cigola mentre si muove. “Ah, bene. Ci viene anche la tua amica, quella lì simpatica, Mary?” La sua voce è rauca –troppe sigarette – ma pacata, e Chandler gli è grato per non aver fatto commenti. Fissa per un attimo i rivoli d’acqua che si sono formati ai bordi della strada; lì sul portico, l’odore dell’erba bagnata è forte e piacevole. “No, Mary è andata in Texas con i suoi genitori. Ci vado da solo, giusto per impicciarmi e vedere che tipo è la nuova ragazza di Charlie, prima che la cambi di nuovo”.  
Il volto abbronzato di suo padre si apre in un sorriso sghembo, o forse triste. Anche lui ha le fossette. “Ero rimasto a Dana la cheerleader. Charlie si tiene impegnato, eh?”  
Chandler posa la vaschetta di gelato vuota sul bracciolo del dondolo, incrocia le gambe e inizia a raccontare di come Charlie e Dana la cheerleader si siano lasciati per via di Emily l’irlandese; gli racconta sempre le disavventure amorose di Charlie, cosa fa a scuola, le partite che vince – anche se il football per lui rimane un mistero – per renderlo, anche indirettamente, partecipe, in modo che il giorno in cui si riavvicineranno, e Chandler è certo che lo faranno, Charlie non sia come un estraneo.  
Quando se ne va, perché è tardi e deve preparare la cena, suo padre lo accompagna alla macchina con un ombrello e gli dice: “Buon divertimento, allora. Se ti annoi o ti senti a disagio ricordati che puoi sempre passare dal tuo vecchio.”  
Chandler gli stringe il braccio e un po’ di pioggia gli cola sui capelli, ma non importa, tanto deve lavarli. “Non sei vecchio, papà.”

***


	2. Sebastian

**CAPITOLO 2**

**_Sebastian_ **

 

A Chandler è sempre piaciuto illudersi di saper reagire bene alle delusioni.

Dopo aver scoperto quello scherzo tremendo della squadra di hockey si era limitato ad rifugiarsi dignitosamente in bagno con un improbabile sorriso sulle labbra. Oppure, quando Kurt ‘occhi acquamarina’ Hummel gli aveva scritto di smettere con i messaggi perché il suo ragazzo era diventato geloso, aveva cancellato il numero e cercato di non pensarci più. Più di recente, all’apertura della lettera della NYU, ha alzato le spalle e commentato: “Beh, vorrà dire che andrò a Columbus e potrò tornare a casa tutti i weekend!”

Tutto nascosto nella scatola come se non fosse mai successo.

In realtà, a pensarci bene – e stare a guardare un centinaio di ragazzi ubriachi che si scatenano al ritmo di quella che nessun essere umano dotato di buon gusto avrebbe chiamato musica sembrava un momento perfetto per pensare –  non è proprio così.

Chandler è un mago nel _far finta_ di reagire bene alle delusioni, c’è abituato, non se ne stupisce, ma non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso un certo retrogusto amaro, che non è dovuto al sorso di limonata appena bevuto, ma che viene dalle sue aspettative, sgonfiate come un palloncino e sbattute di fronte alla realtà.

Non solo non c’è nessun ragazzo gentile in uniforme che ha voglia di chiacchierare con lui, ma la festa sembra un brutto dejà-vu del ballo di fine anno: lui in un angolo a guardare gli altri che ballano. _La differenza_ , ha pensato prima, mentre alcune ragazze mettevano la musica, _è che almeno stavolta non devo occuparmi di fare le foto al re e alla reginetta._

_La differenza_ , pensa ora, con il ritmo martellante della techno che fa tremare le pareti di lamiera, _è che sembra un documentario sui rave party_. Ci sono almeno un centinaio di persone, la maggior parte dentro a ballare – più che altro a dimenarsi come un gruppo di metallari indemoniati – e altri fuori a fumare e vomitare, visto che ha appena smesso di piovere. Chandler ha abbandonato la pista: dopo un po’ non è più divertente saltellare da soli, specie quando ogni due secondi vieni spinto da qualche ragazza su di giri o ti pestano i piedi senza neanche chiedere scusa. Adesso si limita ad osservare con una punta di disagio quella moltitudine di ragazzi che si strusciano gli uni con gli altri e si scatenano come se non ci fosse domani, trasportati dalla musica, dall’alcol o dal fatto che sono adolescenti ed è quello il momento di divertirsi. Suo fratello e la famosa Vanessa, alta, scura e con dei riccioli invidiabili, si stanno baciando in un modo che fa arrossire Chandler, così appiccicati che non riesce a distinguere quali mani sono di chi; ha sempre pensato che i baci dovrebbero essere come quelli dei film in bianco e nero, lenti, delicati, teneri, mentre ora sembra che Charlie le stia mangiando la faccia. O viceversa. Più che un bacio gli sembra l’inizio di un _altro_ tipo di film.

Cerca di guardare altrove ma la sua attenzione viene attirata da un’altra coppia, un ragazzo coi capelli lunghi e la barba che prende in braccio una biondina, la deposita sul bancone dei liquori e si fa versare il contenuto di una bottiglia direttamente in bocca – _sul serio?_ – e poi altri due che si infilano a vicenda le mani nei pantaloni – _che schifo_! – e altri due… Chandler trasale. Sono due ragazzi. _Maschi_.

La musica deve essere aumentata di volume, perché ora sembra rimbombare dentro la sua cassa toracica: non ha mai visto due ragazzi baciarsi, se non in qualche orrido filmato su internet, e si sente arrossire, come se fosse testimone di qualcosa di intimo, privato. Si baciano, dondolano scomposti e lo turbano, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, affascinato e repulso da come il più alto, _quello bello_ , infila un ginocchio tra le gambe dell’altro, quello con la cresta rossiccia, e comincia a strusciarsi avanti e indietro, su e giù…

_Non mi piace_ , decide. Sembra volgare, sporco e senza romanticismo e quando il ragazzo dai capelli rossi reclina il capo e lascia che l’altro affondi la testa nel suo collo, Chandler non vuole più guardare. Si rende conto di avere caldo e sete, quindi schiva tre ragazze barcollanti e punta verso la serranda aperta, per vedere se in macchina ha una bottiglia d’acqua o un succo di frutta. Appena fuori dal capannone ci sono cinque o sei persone che fumano, si passano una bottiglia e non lo degnano di uno sguardo. Devono essere studenti della Dalton e in quel momento Chandler non rimpiange poi tanto di non essersi potuto iscrivere in quella scuola, visto che sono del tutto sbronzi: uno porta il cappello da cowboy, un altro gli occhiali da sole, e quella sigaretta non assomiglia a una sigaretta.

Se li lascia alle spalle e viene investito dal vento fresco che gli inclina il berretto di lato, ma non gli importa, anzi, finchè l’aria gli rinfresca le guance arrossate non dirà più una parola contro il tempo volubile dell’Ohio. _E poi, il basco storto fa molto bohemienne_.

Si mette le mani in tasca e fa il giro dell’edificio con il naso all’insù, rivolto verso il cielo scuro e ancora nuvoloso, respirando il profumo dell’erba bagnata; si rende conto di quanto stia meglio lì fuori e ripensa alle parole di suo padre, ‘ _Se ti senti a disagio_ ’. _Un punto per te, papà_. Disagio sembra proprio la parola adatta per descrivere la sensazione che ha provato guardando i due fidanzati baciarsi in quel modo… travolgente? Spinto? _Inappropriato_? Per un attimo immagina se stesso al posto del ragazzo con la cresta e una sensazione di imbarazzo gli invade la bocca dello stomaco: si sentirebbe ridicolo.

Sul retro sono parcheggiate almeno una ventina di automobili e Chandler, per raggiungere la macchina di sua madre, deve infilarsi a fatica nello spazio tra una Cabrio e un SUV. Sta cercando di non urtare gli specchietti quando sente dei passi e si immobilizza: notte, parcheggio deserto, festino alcolico… _avrei dovuto comprare lo spray al peperoncino!_  Si abbassa al livello del finestrino della Cabrio, come ha visto fare in tutti i film in cui il malcapitato è finito dentro un bidone della spazzatura e  i pezzi sono stati ritrovati settimane dopo. Ma i passi si sono arrestati, e la luce incerta del lampione poco lontano illumina la sagoma traballante di un ragazzo.

È lui, è _quello bello_ , ed è solo. E ubriaco, visto come si tiene lo stomaco con una mano mentre con l’altra si appoggia alla parete di lamiera, senza accorgersi di Chandler accucciato a pochi metri di distanza, nel piccolo spazio in penombra tra le due automobili. _Forse stasera sono diventato invisibile, come in quell’episodio di Misfits in cui Simon –_ smarrisce il filo dei suoi pensieri quando il ragazzo appoggia la schiena al pannello e comincia a respirare forte, a bocca aperta e con gli occhi chiusi. Chandler arrossisce, perché è la seconda volta che sente di guardare qualcosa che dovrebbe essere privato e non gli sembra giusto stare lì nascosto a spiare – _non  è mica la Finestra sul Cortile_ – deve raggiungere la macchina oppure farsi avanti e dire qualcosa. Non sarebbe certo il primo bel ragazzo con cui ha attaccato bottone: basterebbe andare lì e iniziare a parlare e, se c’è qualcosa in cui Chandler eccelle, è proprio quella. Ma rimane fermo, come se fosse trattenuto da una corda invisibile.

All’improvviso il ragazzo si piega e grugnisce in quello che è un conato di vomito e solo allora Chandler si fa avanti, perché sente che deve aiutarlo, è un riflesso incondizionato, l’ha fatto con suo padre, lo fa con Charlie e non riesce a trattenersi.

“Stai bene? Posso fare qualcosa?” chiede, avvicinandosi. Gli occhi del ragazzo si posano su di lui, sorpresi, e Chandler si ferma, incerto. Gli sembra di stare sotto un enorme riflettore, come un attore appena entrato in scena che sbaglia la prima battuta.

“Sì, se sei disposto a ficcarmi due dita in gola per farmi vomitare, accomodati.” Ha la voce roca e strascica le vocali, ma la traccia di sarcasmo, impossibile da non notare, in qualche modo tranquillizza Chandler: ubriaco e acido, due cose che è ben abituato a gestire. Cerca di non pensare a cosa stava facendo nella pista da ballo.

“Oh, se può aiutarti va bene! Magari prima prova da solo… ?”

Il ragazzo lo guarda di nuovo, con le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra piegate in una smorfia: ha gli occhi spalancati e sembra esterrefatto e schifato allo stesso tempo. O ha soltanto le pupille dilatate dall’alcol. Chandler fa appena in tempo a pensare a quanto siano spettacolari i suoi occhi verdi prima che l’altro si giri dall’altra parte e vomiti sull’erba.

Tossisce e Chandler, senza pensare, gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena dandogli qualche colpetto leggero, prima di ritrarsi come se fosse stato scottato; non è timido, anzi, suo fratello gli rimprovera sempre di non rispettare lo spazio personale, ma per qualche ragione toccare quel ragazzo lo mette a disagio. Pensa che forse dovrebbe essere il suo fidanzato, quello a cui stava attaccato come una piovra, ad aiutarlo. “Va meglio?” chiede, facendo un passo indietro.

Lo guarda raddrizzarsi e appoggiare la schiena alla parete, respirando profondamente, senza rispondergli. È magro, un po’ più alto di lui, e per qualche secondo il suo bel viso dagli zigomi alti e le guance arrossate gli fa dimenticare che ha appena vomitato e che lui, da qualche parte, dovrebbe avere un fazzoletto. Infila due dita nel taschino e, ringraziando i consigli della zia Betsy (‘ _Bisogna sempre avere un fazzoletto a portata di mano’_ ), glielo offre.

Il ragazzo lo prende e si asciuga la bocca senza dire una parola, neanche un grazie. Forse, oltre ad essere molto ubriaco, molto fidanzato e molto bello, è anche parecchio maleducato: un altro da mettere nella scatola.

“Sebastian,” dice all’improvviso, allungando una mano.

“Chandler Kiehl! Piacere di conoscerti!” Sebastian ha il palmo sudato e appiccicoso, ma Chandler è distratto dalle vene in rilievo sul dorso e dalla presa forte. Perfino sue le mani sono attraenti.

“Allora, Chandler.” Quando Sebastian sorride, Chandler non può fare a meno di imitarlo, perché sorrisi del genere non capitano tutti i giorni, e finora li aveva visti solo nelle pubblicità di dentifrici. “Ti piace guardare?”

_Oh, ma certo_. Regola numero uno del manuale di primo soccorso per ubriachi fradici: chi è sbronzo parla a vanvera. “Uh… prego?” chiede, incoraggiante.

Sebastian, con tutta calma, tira fuori un pacchetto dalla tasca del jeans, ne estrae una sigaretta tutta storta, se la porta tra le labbra e la accende con uno zippo. Dall’odore forte e dolciastro del fumo, sembra uno spinello. “Ti ho chiesto…” risponde, sbuffandogli il fumo in faccia e facendolo tossicchiare. “Se ti piace guardare. Voglio dire, è impossibile che lì dentro,” e fa un gesto vago con la mano libera. “Ce ne sia un altro che porti gli occhiali da nerd abbinati a quel tragico centrino in testa, quindi dovevi essere tu che fissavi con la bava alla bocca me ed Eric il rosso mentre pomiciavamo.”

Ci vogliono parecchi imbarazzanti secondi di shock prima che Chandler riesca a fare qualcosa di diverso da arrossire, battere le palpebre e aprire la bocca per poi richiuderla senza dire niente. _È ubriaco,_ dice a se stesso _. Non posso prendermela con lui, non sa quello che dice e domattina si vergognerà più di me adesso sapendo che ha parlato così a uno sconosciuto._ Sebastian si morde il labbro inferiore e ha l’espressione di chi sta trattenendo con tutte le sue forze una risata. Il silenzio diventa penoso con una rapidità sconcertante e Chandler deve assolutamente riempirlo. “Io… non…” incomincia, senza avere la minima idea di come proseguire. “Non dovresti fumare gli spinelli, lo sai? E poi hai bevuto troppo, non stai bene. Il tuo ragazzo, uhm, Eric, può riportarti a casa, vero? Voglio dire, deve accompagnarti, perché non sei in condizione di guidare, è pericoloso, faresti subito un incidente e, anche se non vai a sbattere, ed è molto probabile che tu lo faccia, c’è comunque la polizia in giro! Se ti becca e ti fa il test del palloncino sono guai, rischi il ritiro della patente e… sei minorenne? Perché se sei minorenne puoi anche finire in prigione e poi devono chiamare i tuoi genitori e…” Si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato e viene interrotto da Sebastian che fa un gesto secco con la mano e lancia via la sigaretta. “Puoi anche finirla qui, tanto ho smesso di ascoltare da un pezzo e tu stai andando in iperventilazione.” Fa di nuovo quel sorriso che secondo Chandler potrebbe fare concorrenza a una lampadina da 500 watt e continua:  “Comunque, la cattiva notizia è che Eric, che non si chiama Eric, è andato a fare sesso rappacificatore con il suo ragazzo, che non sono io. La buona notizia è che non potrei tornare con la mia macchina neanche se volessi, visto che sono venuto con quell’idiota di Thad, che al momento è impegnato nella _sua_ macchina con una di quelle finte suore della Crawford, solo per negare la sua palese attrazione nei miei confronti. Quindi, visto che sono annoiato a morte da questa festa e l’unico ragazzo gay decente mi ha mollato con la scusa patetica del vero amore, credo che me ne andrò a casa. E qui si presentano due opzioni: fare l’autostop e poi scrivere un racconto in stile beat generation su tutti i camionisti che mi ficcheranno le mani in mezzo alle gambe oppure tornare dentro e cercare qualcuno che mi accompagni in cambio di una sveltina sui sedili posteriori. Visto che ti vedo arrossire come una scolaretta anche se è notte fonda, eviterò di chiederti un consiglio.” Senza aggiungere altro, Sebastian si volta e si incammina verso la parte frontale dell’edificio, forse per rientrare o per raggiungere la strada principale.

Al momento Chandler è senza parole, ed è una novità mai provata. Quel Sebastian parla addirittura più di lui! Solo dopo i primi attimi di sconcerto comincia a pensare a quello che ha appena sentito.

Deve essere fuori di sé per dire quelle _cose_!

Uno dopo l’altro, gli vengono in mente i peggiori scenari possibili. Potrebbe ripetere lo stesso discorso a un ragazzo etero! Gli studenti della Dalton saranno anche progressisti, ma ci sono parecchi imbucati che avrebbero potuto benissimo essere degli omofobi e già lo immagina insultato, umiliato, preso a pugni, picchiato… no, quel viso era decisamente troppo bello per essere rovinato. Oppure potrebbe ricominciare a piovere mentre faceva l’autostop, e quella camicia di Hugo Boss si danneggerebbe in modo irrimediabile! E se un camionista si approfittasse di lui mentre è ubriaco? Se un pirata della strada lo investisse?

Chandler si sarebbe sentito _così_ in colpa, e se Sebastian fosse morto quella sarebbe stata _omissione di soccorso_ … o concorso in omicidio colposo?

Si accorge di essergli corso dietro e senza neanche pensarci gli chiede: “Posso accompagnarti? Stavo andando a casa anche io e prometto di accostare se ti viene ancora da vomitare!” Inclina la testa e gli rivolge il suo migliore sorriso rassicurante: non può certo rischiare che un ragazzo non in grado di intendere e volere venga molestato, ed è felice di dare il buon esempio e comportarsi da brava persona. Suo padre sarebbe fiero di lui. Il fatto che sia bello è irrilevante.

Sebastian gira intorno a Chandler inarcando un sopracciglio e squadrandolo, mentre lui arrossisce per l’ennesima volta, dalla testa ai piedi come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. “Ti ha convinto la parte della sveltina sui sedili posteriori?” chiede, con gli occhi socchiusi.  

“Oddio, no!” Chandler si porta una mano al petto e scuote la testa con forza: la sua prima volta in macchina con un ragazzo appena conosciuto? Neanche morto, aveva degli standard, lui. “No, no, te lo giuro! Niente sv- niente _cose_ sui sedili posteriori! Non stai bene e non mi approfitterei mai di te, di nessuno, in quel modo! E poi è la macchina di mia mamma e, voglio dire, mio fratello Charlie ci ha fatto di tutto, ma io… bleah! Neanche se fosse la mia macchina farei niente e, ehm, dov’è che abiti?” In casi di estremo imbarazzo vale sempre la regola di cambiare discorso.

Sebastian scoppia a ridere, Chandler non capisce perché – _perché è sbronzo_ , si risponde da solo – e aspetta che replichi.

“Marysville. Da qui ci vuole almeno un’ora. Immagino che sia questo il momento in cui ti ricordi che domattina hai appuntamento dall’estetista o che ti è rimasta poca benzina.”

Chandler scuote di nuovo la testa: lui mantiene sempre la parola data e non si tirerebbe indietro dopo essersi offerto, dovesse guidare fino in Texas. “Non c’è problema! Andiamo?”

_Chissà_ , riflette, _magari Sebastian capirà di essere stato salvato da un gentiluomo…_

 

***

 

Sebastian si rivela un compagno di viaggio più silenzioso di quanto Chandler si sarebbe aspettato: dopo avergli domandato se era un serial killer travestito da coniglietto pasquale risponde a malapena ai numerosi tentativi di conversazione, aprendo bocca solo per indicare la strada.

Dopo mezz’ora Chandler è riuscito soltanto a scoprire che va alla Dalton, cosa che già aveva capito, è al penultimo anno e la sua materia preferita è francese. _La cosa positiva è che ha smesso di dire porcherie._

_Magari ha sonno_ , ipotizza, _dopo una sbornia è normale_. Quel tratto di strada è deserto, così Chandler accende gli abbaglianti e controlla sui cartelli il limite di velocità, per poi allungare un’occhiata a Sebastian che, accanto a lui, ha steso le gambe per quello che gli è concesso dal piccolo abitacolo e ha appoggiato la fronte contro il finestrino.

Stringe la presa sul volante pensando a quale argomento lo possa interessare, visto che finora ha risposto a monosillabi alle sue domande e non sembra intenzionato a parlare; Chandler, al contrario, sente di dover dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, perché è la prima volta che si trova in macchina con un ragazzo che non sia Charlie, e pensa a quanto quel silenzio sia innaturale e pesante.

Di cosa parlano i ragazzi tra di loro? A Chandler non interessa il football, e ha l’impressione che Sebastian non sia un amante della moda o dei musical. Lo vede sbadigliare e coglie subito l’occasione: “Ehi, non ti addormentare, ok? Non so come si arriva a casa tua e non ho neanche mai guidato fino a Marysville, tutte le volte che ci sono andato hanno guidato mia madre o mio fratello… hai fratelli?”

“Non sto dormendo,” risponde Sebastian, senza voltarsi. “Hai intenzione di continuare andando a quaranta all’ora? Sarei arrivato prima facendomela a piedi.”

_Wow. Neanche un briciolo di gratitudine! Deve avere qualche carenza affettiva, per comportarsi in quel modo scostante. Chissà se riesco a strappargli un ‘grazie’ prima che scenda dalla macchina._

“Beh, come ti ho detto, non conosco bene la strada e al ritorno dovrò rifarla da solo, quindi devo stare doppiamente attento,” spiega, senza far trapelare l’irritazione. Lui è sobrio e superiore. “E poi l’asfalto è ancora bagnato, è pericoloso accelerare! Ehi, non è che avresti un po’ di musica? Ho lasciato il mio mp3 nella macchina di Charlie – mio fratello – e la radio prende solo _indecenti_ stazioni country…”

Sebastian se ne esce con qualcosa a metà tra uno sbuffo e un grugnito – deve essere ancora alticcio – ma tira fuori un Ipod e subito una base ritmata si diffonde nell’abitacolo. Chandler ci mette un po’ a riconoscerla, ma è ‘ _Unchain my Heart’_ cantata a cappella. “Ooh, non ho mai sentito questa versione!” dice. “Chi la canta?” La voce principale è gradevole, ma non è decisamente Ray Charles.

Sebastian sembra essersi riscosso un po’ dal torpore e tiene gli occhi sulla strada. “Mi pentirò di avertelo detto, e non andare fuori strada dall’eccitazione, ma la canto io.”   

“Ullallà!” Esclama Chandler. Se non fosse obbligato a tenerle sul volante, batterebbe le mani: questo sì che è un argomento di conversazione! “Questi sono i Warbler, vero? E la tua voce è _favolosa_! Anch’io canto, sai? Ma nel Glee Club del North Lima Height siamo solo in cinque e purtroppo non possiamo competere! Devo confessarti che la Dalton è sempre stata la scuola dei miei sogni, dovevo iscrivermi lì, ma poi- beh, se avessi frequentato la Dalton sarei di sicuro stato nei Warbler, voglio dire, sono anche andato a vedere le loro esibizioni alle Provinciali l’anno scorso… tu non c’eri ancora, vero? Altrimenti ti avrei riconosciuto subito. Il leader era un ragazzo carinissimo con i riccioli, c’è ancora? E-”

“Gira a destra,” lo interrompe Sebastian. “Io non c’ero, sono arrivato quest’anno.”

“E ti hanno subito preso come voce principale? Beh, ovvio, sei bravissimo!”.

“Al semaforo vai dritto,” Sebastian sbadiglia, senza mettersi la mano davanti alla bocca. “E comunque il Consiglio si è messo in ginocchio, specie Thad, pregandomi di essere il leader. Alla prossima traversa, gira a destra, la mia è l’ultima casa.”

Sono entrati in una zona residenziale piena di case lussuose in stile Regina Anna, ma Chandler non è stupito: se la cintura di Armani non lo inganna, e deve ancora essere inventata una cintura in grado di ingannarlo, Sebastian deve essere ricco. E infatti la sua villa a tre piani, con tanto di giardino all’italiana e piscina, strappa a Chandler un fischio di ammirazione.

“Caspita! È davvero spett-”

“Sì, sì, lo so,” taglia corto Sebastian. “Ho ricevuto più complimenti sulla mia casa che sul mio culo, il che la dice lunga.” Chandler arrossisce di nuovo, grato del buio, e lo guarda riporre l’Ipod in tasca e slacciare la cintura di sicurezza. Non ha ancora deciso se chiedergli il numero, quel ragazzo è tanto bello quanto maleducato, non ha fatto altro che metterlo in imbarazzo e non sembra per niente serio…

Sebastian si volta verso di lui, per la prima volta da quando sono saliti in macchina, e lo scruta come se lo stesse soppesando, senza nemmeno battere le palpebre, con gli occhi verdi socchiusi e l’ombra di un sorriso saputo sulle labbra. Chandler tenta un sorriso ma non spegne il motore. Forse non glielo chiederà, il numero. Non è abituato ad essere osservato in quel modo, come una fetta di torta in attesa di essere mangiata: lo fa sentire sotto esame, messo a nudo e, ad essere sincero, un po’ sporco.  

“Hmm…” dice Sebastian a bassa voce, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Questo è il momento in cui devo ringraziarti, immagino.” E, senza alcun preavviso di sorta, gli prende il mento tra le mani e lo bacia con forza. Chandler si irrigidisce, boccheggia, sente la lingua di Sebastian sui denti e si tira indietro fino a sbattere la testa contro il finestrino. Per un attimo rimangono a fissarsi, increduli, Sebastian a bocca aperta e con le sopracciglia inarcate, Chandler con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra sigillate. Poi cominciano a parlare contemporaneamente.

“Qual è il problema?”

“Dovrei andare!” _Oh, santo cielo! Esci prima che scoppi a ridere o a piangere, o tutte e due_ , quella sarebbe stata la versione ufficiale. “È tardi, scusa! Grazie! Per favore!” esclama, sapendo di suonare isterico.

Sebastian apre subito lo sportello, ma prima di scendere si volta e lo guarda come se volesse dire qualcosa, poi sembra ripensarci e scende, incamminandosi per il vialetto costellato di arbusti e sparendo dietro il portone.

Chandler spegne il motore, toglie gli occhiali e appoggia la testa sul volante, incapace di pensare qualcosa di diverso da ‘ _mi ha baciato mi ha baciato mi ha baciato_ ’. Aveva sognato così tante volte il primo bacio, immaginando che sarebbe avvenuto sul portico di casa sua, di notte, al ritorno da un romantico appuntamento, oppure nella penombra di un cinema o, nelle sue fantasie più sentimentali, in riva al lago, al tramonto. Un sorriso, una carezza, uno sfioramento di labbra: era tutto quello che desiderava. E invece gli è toccato uno sconosciuto di cui non sa neanche il cognome, bellissimo, sì, ma non importa, perché era mezzo ubriaco, strafatto e fino ad un’ora prima attaccato ad un altro. Sebastian, ignaro, si era preso il suo primo bacio, mandando in fumo i suoi castelli in aria con le sue mani forti e il suo alito che sapeva di vodka e, _che schifo_ , di vomito.

Non aveva significato _niente_.     

 

*******


	3. Prime Impressioni

**CAPITOLO 3**

**_Prime Impressioni_ **

 

Sebastian sa che Thad è bello.

Lo sa fin dal primo giorno in cui l’ha incontrato, quando gli ha sorriso prima dell’audizione con i Warbler.

Lo sa adesso, mentre, nascosto dietro un paio di Rayban scuri, lo osserva galleggiare nella piscina di casa sua, sdraiato su un materassino gonfiabile che oscilla appena, con gli occhi chiusi.

Lo sa perché, guardando il suo petto bagnato che si alza e si abbassa appena, non può fare a meno di indugiare sulle spalle larghe e ammirare i muscoli che si contraggono e si rilassano, la striscia sottile di peluria scura che sparisce dentro al costume, le goccioline d’acqua che scivolano pigre dalle labbra piene fino al collo. Sebastian sa che Thad è bello perché gli viene voglia di leccare quelle goccioline una per una. Non pensa che ci sia nulla di male in quelle fantasie, non è certo la prima volta che sogna di leccare qualcosa dalle labbra di Thad, anche se di solito si tratta di panna. O cioccolata. O altro.

“Ma quindi si è proprio scansato? Così tanto che ha sbattuto la testa contro il finestrino?” La voce squillante di Thad riporta Sebastian alla realtà: ha i peggiori postumi da sbornia da un mese a questa parte, è stato rifiutato da una sottospecie di Chipmunk e il suo migliore amico incredibilmente attraente è anche incredibilmente etero e da un quarto d’ora lo sta prendendo per i fondelli.

“Sì, Thad. Devo raccontartelo altre trenta volte per far sì che tu capisca? O vuoi che rifacciamo la scena?” sbotta, risistemandosi sulla sdraio e incrociando le braccia.

Il lettino di Thad ormai è vicino al bordo della piscina. Così vicino che Sebastian riesce a vedere le labbra di Thad incurvate all’insù, come se stesse trattenendo una risata, e i suoi occhi nocciola accesi in un lampo di divertimento. Si lascia andare ad una smorfia sarcastica, un po’ perché ripensare alla sera precedente gli fa venire i conati di vomito e un po’ perché irritarsi con Thad sembra impossibile. _È colpa di quei cazzo di occhi. Grandi e con le sfumature nocciola._ È assodato che Sebastian abbia un debole per gli occhi nocciola, e pensa che sia il caso di smetterla, perché non aveva portato altro che guai; le uniche debolezze che vuole sono per i sederi rotondi e gli uccelli grossi.

Thad dimostra quanto fastidioso possa diventare quando Sebastian fa il superiore: schiaffeggia l’acqua con una mano e gli schizza le gambe.

Sebastian inarca un sopracciglio. “Siamo all’asilo?”

“Alle elementari,” replica il suo amico, serafico. “E comunque questo tizio deve essere un figo, è tutta la mattina che ne parli!”

Sebastian non può fare a meno di ridere: Thad ha ascoltato il racconto svariate volte ed è riuscito a non capirci niente. Oppure finge di non aver capito per il puro piacere di sentire di nuovo la storia di come Sebastian Smythe sia stato _rifiutato_. Respinto. Allontanato. _Non esiste un sinonimo che suoni meno fastidioso?_

“No, no e _NO_. Non è figo, non è bello, non è _niente_. Te lo spiego in modo che perfino tu possa capire: si veste come un clown, zompetta come mia sorella quando aveva tre anni e potrebbe candidarsi per il premio ‘checca isterica dell’anno’. E vincere.”

Thad sorride e lo lascia sfogare, come sempre quando Sebastian comincia a insultare qualcuno a ruota libera, senza perdere la sua espressione saputa. Sebastian pensa che se potesse baciare quella faccia da schiaffi non gliene fregherebbe niente dell’idiota della sera precedente, perché di un idiota si tratta: nessuno _rifiuta_ così un giro sull’Espresso Smythe. _Tranne alcuni etero e i coglioni che preferiscono le facce da checca._

All’improvviso Thad si lascia scivolare giù dal materassino e si immerge per un attimo in acqua, per poi appoggiarsi al bordo della piscina e issarsi su.

_Miriadi di goccioline. Impigliate tra le ciglia e nel pizzetto e nei capelli. Di sicuro ha già il segno del costume…_ Thad prende un asciugamano dal lettino accanto a Sebastian e si siede. “Beh, ma scusa,” dice, strofinandosi il viso e le braccia, ignaro dei pensieri poco casti che il suo amico sta facendo riguardo al suo sedere. “Se fa così schifo, perché l’hai baciato? Io vedo all’orizzonte un sacco di tensione sessuale irrisolta.”

“Tensione ses- cazzo, Harwood, tu leggi troppi Harmony. Non capisco con quale coraggio continui a spacciarti per etero!” _E comunque, grazie, il tuo ostinarti a parlare di Ullallà sta riuscendo ad evitare una delle erezioni meno opportune della storia._

Thad si limita a scrollare le spalle – è da un pezzo che non prende più sul serio le provocazioni di Sebastian – e continua imperterrito a girare il dito nella piaga. “E io non capisco con che coraggio continui a negare quanto ti bruci quando vieni respinto… ma lo sai quante ragazze hanno rifiutato me? È normale! Benvenuto tra noi comuni mortali.”

“Io non sono te, la mia percentuale di rifiuti è a una sola cifra,” replica Sebastian, sfoggiando il suo migliore tono di superiorità, ben sapendo che con Thad non attacca.

“No, infatti. Per curiosità, che hai intenzione di fare, stavolta? Aspettare il tizio sotto casa con un’altra granita al salgemma? Avvertimi, inizio a chiamarti un avvocato!”

È un attimo. Basta la parola ‘granita’ per far evaporare l’atmosfera scherzosa e farlo irrigidire. “Vaffanculo, Thad. Non fa ridere,” afferma, duro. Si alza e va verso il tavolino, versandosi un bicchiere di limonata preventivamente corretta con due dita di vodka. Thad l’ha seguito, ovviamente: quando gli pare sa essere più tenace di un cane con l’osso. E lo sta studiando con quel suo sguardo comprensivo che dovrebbe farlo infuriare ma che invece gli rende impossibile anche solo provare ad arrabbiarsi. _Fanculo tu, il tuo culo etero e i tuoi occhi del cavolo._

“Ehi, calma, ok? Non l’ho detto per farti incazzare, è solo che, beh, non si è mai parlato sul serio… di quella faccenda,” spiega, sistemandosi l’asciugamano sulle spalle. Thad guarda Sebastian come se fosse una bomba ad orologeria sul punto di esplodere e _smuove_ qualcosa nel suo stomaco, qualcosa che una volta tanto non è attrazione, né rabbia, né irritazione. Per mancanza di definizioni più appropriate, Sebastian identifica quella sensazione amara come senso di colpa.  “E tu fai sempre quella faccia strana quando qualcuno anche solo allude a Blaine, come se stessi per commettere un omicidio,” continua Thad. “Tipo adesso, insomma.”

Sebastian stringe la presa sul bicchiere e serra la mascella, lieto di portare gli occhiali da sole: Anderson è un argomento off-limits. Anche a scuola, dopo le Regionali, c’era stato un tacito accordo tra tutti di non nominarlo più, come se fosse una mattonella macchiata su cui nessuno vuole più camminare. Ma negli ultimi tempi Thad non fa altro che trovare scuse per menzionarlo, alludere all’incidente e _farlo parlare_ , come se fosse un fottuto psicologo.

Solo che Sebastian non ha voglia di fare il paziente, a meno che non si tratti di giocare a dottore-malato, e non è quello il caso.

“Quindi, fammi capire, questo dovrebbe essere il momento il cui apro il mio cuore sofferente e vomito tutta la mia vergogna e altre stronzate? Poi ci abbracciamo e quando parliamo ci escono fiori dalla bocca e tutto finisce in un’esplosione di sollievo, arcobaleni, biscotti fatti in casa e passerotti che cinguettano? Sul serio, Thad, con tutti questi discorsi di _sentimenti,_ l’unica cosa di cui dovremmo parlare è il tuo coming-out.”

Thad lo guarda, scuote la testa e sorride arricciando il naso in una smorfia che è divertita ed esasperata allo stesso tempo, e Sebastian si rilassa. Ormai è diventato una specie di abitudine, prendersi in giro a vicenda, e a dire il vero Sebastian è lieto che qualcuno apprezzi e accetti il suo senso dell’umorismo acido.

“Ok, ok, niente Blaine. Ma prima o poi ne dovremmo parlare, è un discorso lasciato troppo in sospeso, non dico solo per te, ma per tutti quanti. Fine del tentativo di fare un discorso serio e passiamo all’altro tizio, com’è che fa di cognome?”

“E chi cazzo se lo ricorda?”

“Ma se me lo hai detto prima! Chandler qualcosa…”

“Kiehl,” sputa Sebastian, controvoglia. “Che è proprio un cognome schifoso. Senti: _chandlerkiehl_. Sembra uno di quegli scioglilingua che insegnano a mia sorella all’asilo. Chiami Trent?” Thad sta armeggiando con il telefonino. “Hhmm… no. Sto cercando il tizio su facebook…” E scoppia a ridere.

_Sta ridendo di me._

“Cristo, ‘Bas, dovevi essere ubriaco _fradicio_!” esclama, sventolandogli il telefono davanti al naso mentre cerca con scarso successo di non ridergli in faccia. Sebastian fa in tempo a sibilare un ‘vaffanculo’ prima di ritrovarsi di fronte a un’immagine particolarmente ridicola di _chandlerkiehl_ , che, non pago degli occhiali da nerd e del maglione con Babbo Natale, sfoggia un paio di corna da renna. C _hiunque metta questa roba immonda come immagine del profilo dovrebbe essere privato a vita dell’uso del computer. Anzi, a chiunque si metta una roba così in testa dovrebbe essere vietato per legge di uscire di casa._

“Ero molto ubriaco, era molto buio, e non portava quello schifo tra le orecchie,” spiega Sebastian, disgustato da se stesso. Sul serio, che gli era saltato in mente? Ok, figo dai capelli rossi era tornato dal fidanzato dopo qualche strusciamento, ma pensare di aver baciato _quello…_ e di essere stato perfino rifiutato. _Stasera me ne vado allo Scandals e mi sbatto quel barista carino con il piercing al sopracciglio finchè non si scorda come si chiama._

“Beh,” incomincia Thad, sorseggiando la sua limonata con un sorriso sornione. “Stavo per dirti che forse si è tirato indietro perché è etero, ma…” E indica il telefono che Sebastian sta ancora fissando con un’occhiata eloquente.

“Ma sembra il figlio platonico di Nick e Jeff? Sì, ho notato,” replica, scorrendo i dati del suo profilo; ha solo sedici amici, e la cosa non lo sorprende affatto. Uno sfigato in piena regola si è azzardato a rifiutarlo. _Barista carino con il piercing mi pregherà in ginocchio. Letteralmente._

“Dai, poveraccio! Ognuno si veste come gli pare!” esclama Thad, alzando una spalla. “È che non pensavo fosse il tuo genere, ecco tutto!”

“Non lo è, te l’assicuro.” _Girati e te lo faccio vedere io, qual è il mio genere._ “E comunque sei l’ultimo che può parlare. Devo ricordarti che hai baciato la ragazza – sempre che quel coso obeso brufoloso con i capelli unti si possa definire ragazza – che consegna le pizze davanti a mezza scuola, mandando di corsa in bagno a vomitare tutti i malcapitati che hanno assistito!”

Thad per poco non si strozza con la limonata. L’hanno preso in giro per mesi, con la storia di Meggie. “Quella era una scommessa!” si difende Thad, arrossendo giusto un po’. “E sei stato uno stronzo a farmi pagare pegno in quel modo. Adesso che mi ci fai pensare, non mi sono ancora vendicato!”

Sebastian finisce l’ultimo sorso di limonvodka, così l’ha rinominata, e alza le mani: “Hai fatto tutto da solo! Potevi cavartela con un bacetto sulla guancia, nessuno ti ha detto di infilarle un metro di lingua in bocca.”

Thad fa un’espressione di disgusto, e Sebastian non può dargli torto, perché Meggie è perfino peggio di Ullallà, poi gli chiede se può chiamare Trent. “Telefono anche a Nick e Jeff?” Sembra prendere per un sì il suo sbuffo. “Posso usare il tuo cellulare che il mio è quasi scarico?”

Sebastian rotea gli occhi e gli lancia il suo telefono. “Altro? Un servizietto orale mentre chiami?”

Quando Thad sorride e arriccia il naso i suoi maledetti occhi _brillano_. “Per quello devi metterci molta più vodka nella limonata, Seb.”

 

***

 

Sono le undici di mattina e Chandler non sa che fare. Si è alzato alle cinque e mezza dopo una notte insonne, ha fatto una doccia, ha preparato le frittelle per la colazione di sua madre, strappandole perfino un sorriso, ha spazzato per terra e dato lo straccio in tutte le stanze, ha disinfettato i bagni e messo la lavatrice.

Si è addirittura offerto di fare i pancake per Charlie, che per una volta tanto non ha dovuto chiedere, e poi ha pulito il gas. E il forno, anche se non l’aveva usato.

Ora che ha finito di spolverare i quadri, la televisione, le fotografie, il tavolo e le mensole resta in piedi in mezzo al salotto, con lo strofinaccio sporco in mano e un fazzoletto sui capelli per ripararsi dalla polvere, pensando a qualcos’altro da fare. Passa mentalmente in rassegna le altre stanze della casa, ma la sua camera è già pulita e ordinata, non ha il permesso per entrare in quella di suo fratello e per qualche motivo non gli sembra giusto ficcanasare nella stanza dei suoi genitori. In realtà non è più la camera di suo padre da un pezzo, ma Chandler la considera ancora di entrambi, e comunque è più che sicuro che Kristin la tenga perfettamente a posto. _Posso fare i vetri!_

Qualsiasi cosa, pur non pensare a Sebastian. Le sue mani intorno al viso, i suoi occhi verdi, il suo sorriso indecifrabile, il modo in cui aveva appoggiato – no, premuto – le labbra sulle sue, i suoi discorsi che l’avevano fatto arrossire, niente di tutto questo voleva saperne di starsene rinchiuso nella scatola.

Prima, mentre lucidava le posate, continuava a tornargli in mente che il suo primo bacio era stato un disastro e si sentiva assalito da una miriade di sentimenti contrastanti, che lasciavano il posto l’uno all’altro ogni volta che riponeva una forchetta e ne prendeva un’altra: vergogna, imbarazzo, fastidio, stupore.

Solo mentre strizzava lo straccio per il pavimento nel secchio d’acqua era subentrato uno strisciante senso di pena e compassione, non per se stesso ma per Sebastian: Chandler sa benissimo com’è umiliante essere rifiutato e si sta pentendo di essere stato così trasparente nella sua reazione.

_Non avrei dovuto fargli capire che non mi è piaciuto, magari adesso si sentirà uno schifo e penserà che c’è qualcosa che non va in lui o che non è bravo a baciare o che non è abbastanza bello!_ Ma, d’altra parte, era stato preso alla sprovvista e finora non aveva mai immaginato di stare dall’altra parte della barricata, nei panni di quello che rifiuta.

Poi, verso le dieci, quando stava infilando un paio di pantaloni a righe nella lavatrice, si era a calmato abbastanza per realizzare che, sotto lo shock e la confusione, dovrebbe sentirsi almeno un po’ lusingato. Sì, Sebastian era ubriaco e puzzolente e fino a un’ora prima stava baciando un altro, ma Chandler si è ripreso a sufficienza e riesce a trovare, come sempre, il lato positivo: per la prima volta un diciotto anni un ragazzo _voleva_ baciarlo, e non viceversa. Non era per scommessa, non era per scherzo, non era una delle sue innumerevoli cotte senza risultati. Per di più, uno come Sebastian, che aveva scritto in faccia ‘bello, ricco, ottima famiglia, scuola prestigiosa, villa lussuosa, vestiti firmati’. _E con il fascino tenebroso_ , aveva aggiunto mentalmente, togliendo gli spiccioli dalle tasche dei jeans di sua madre. Non che fosse il suo genere, a lui piacevano i ragazzi seri, ma poteva capire l’attrattiva, ed era capitato a _lui,_ Chandler Kiehl, che nella classifica degli ‘Sfigati del North Lima Height’ si era classificato secondo a pari merito con Daniel Phillipson, il ragazzo che raccontava di essere stato rapito da un alieno. Sua madre poteva anche tacciarlo di ingenuità, ma non era così stupido da non capire che in genere i tipi come Sebastian non baciavano i tipi come lui, tranne che nei film e nei libri.        

All’improvviso Charlie si materializza in salotto, sbarbato, profumato e vestito di tutto punto, anche se Chandler stenta a considerare jeans strappati e camicia a quadri sbottonata veri e propri vestiti. “Chandler? Si può sapere che cazzo hai stamattina? Stai dando di matto come avevo previsto?”

Chandler sventola lo straccio come un trofeo. “Sto solo facendo le pulizie! A differenza di qualcun altro in questa casa, ci tengo all’igiene. Lo sai che gli acari che si annidano nei tappeti sono molto pericolosi per…”

“Ti starei ad ascoltare per ore se mai volessi torturarmi da solo, ma ho appuntamento con Vanessa, quindi se va tutto bene andrei. Non torno a pranzo, dillo a mamma.”

“Uh-uh. È carina, per la cronaca, anche se potevi presentarmela.”

Charlie si volta e fa per andarsene, ma poi sembra ripensarci e torna indietro, sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo. A Chandler ricorda quando mostra la pagella alla mamma: suo fratello sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra, apre la bocca, la richiude e poi la apre di nuovo, finchè non si decide a parlare: “Senti.” E si passa una mano sul ciuffo biondo che gli ricade sulla fronte. Chandler, con una punta d’invidia, pensa che a lui ci vogliono venti minuti e un quarto di bottiglia di lacca per avere i capelli così come li ha Charlie appena alzato. “Mi hai bruciato i pancake e ti sei trasformato in una casalinga disperata. E ricordati che io sono quello bello e intelligente.” Sbuffa ancora, come se quella conversazione l’avesse dovuta iniziare per forza. “Ok, te lo chiedo. Non è che ieri sera qualcuno ti ha dato, tipo, fastidio?”

“Oh, no! No, te lo giuro! Sulla mia collezione di cappelli vintage, nessuno mi ha dato fastidio!” Chandler ce la mette tutta per rassicurarlo, e gli vuole bene come non mai. Beh, forse come quella volta che ha obbligato la squadra di football a smettere di prenderlo in giro o come quando l’ha accompagnato fino a Columbus per vedere Evita.

Charlie sorride e sembra davvero molto sollevato. _Non è meraviglioso avere un fratello che si preoccupa per me?_

“Bene. Sennò sarei dovuto andare dal vecchio per prendere il fucile e questo avrebbe implicato _parlarci._ ”

_Oh._ Chandler non riesce a trattenersi, si slancia in avanti e lo abbraccia forte: le parole affettuose di suo fratello sono così rare che tanto vale approfittarne. Charlie per un momento rimane pietrificato, poi da una pacca incerta sulle spalle di Chandler e si stacca, con una smorfia.

“Ok, fine del momento fraterno. Vado da Vanessa… ah, già che ci sei potresti rifarmi il letto?”  

 

***

 

Dopo un imbarazzante pranzo in cui perfino sua madre gli ha chiesto cosa gli passasse per la mente, visto come aveva bruciato la bistecca – Chandler non brucia mai niente – decide che deve condividere la ‘situazione Sebastian’, come l’ha soprannominata nella sua testa, con qualcuno, visto che sembra impossibile confinarla nella scatola.

Charlie è ancora fuori e il gatto dei vicini, per quanto tenero, non sembra l’interlocutore ideale, quindi prova a telefonare alla sua amica Mary, che è in vacanza in Texas. Ovviamente, Mary non risponde: già se la vede a farsi portare a cavallo da qualche affascinante tipo con la camicia aperta e il cappello da cowboy. Accende il computer per mandarle un messaggio su facebook e vede una notifica rossa proprio nell’icona dei messaggi. _Dev’essere Mary che mi ha scritto ieri sera._

Per poco non cade dalla sedia. Il mittente è Sebastian Smythe.

Prima di leggere qualsiasi cosa, Chandler si alza e fa un giro intorno al tavolo, giusto per calmarsi – perché sta sudando e ha la tachicardia? Non è mica la prima volta che un ragazzo gli manda un messaggio.

_Ma è la prima volta che un ragazzo che mi ha baciato mi manda un messaggio! E mi ha cercato su facebook!_ Si lancia di nuovo sulla sedia urtando il tavolino e inizia a leggere a bocca aperta:

 

  * **Sebastian Smythe** 2 ore fa



 

Caro Chandler,

sento di non averti ringraziato abbastanza ieri sera per avermi riportato a casa sano e salvo e aver ascoltato i miei vaneggiamenti da ubriaco. Ti chiedo scusa se ho detto o fatto qualcosa di inappropriato, ma ero talmente ubriaco che ho passato la notte piegato in due al bagno. Visto che mi piacerebbe davvero rivederti e ricambiare la tua gentilezza, vorrei chiederti se ti va di uscire con me stasera. Possiamo andare dove vuoi, anche perché non ho la macchina dopo che mio padre mi ha messo in punizione. Ti va di venirmi a prendere alle sette? Spero di sì.

Xoxo,

Sebastian J

 

Parafrasando Jane Austen, Chandler pensa che è difficile riprendersi in fretta dopo aver letto un messaggio come questo. Per almeno dieci minuti passeggia per la cucina, si torce le mani, si toglie e rimette gli occhiali, sorride e non ci capisce più nulla.

Gli è stato chiesto scusa ed è al settimo cielo. È abituato a chi lo prende in giro, gli fa scherzi, strappa le pagine dei suoi libri, gli scarabocchia i quaderni, gli passa le risposte sbagliate ai compiti in classe, gli rompe gli occhiali e riempie l’armadietto di schiuma da barba. Invece ora gli è stato chiesto scusa da Sebastian, che chiaramente è una di quelle persone che cambiano personalità e danno il peggio di sé da ubriachi – tipo suo padre – visto che quel messaggio era così _dolce_.

_Educato e gentile! E bellissimo! Ed è stato male tutta la notte, poverino!_

Ma gran parte la sua euforia, quella che gli impedisce di stare fermo e lo fa ridacchiare, è dovuta al fatto di aver ricevuto un appuntamento.

Il suo primo appuntamento, stasera, alle sette, con Sebastian – occhi verdi sorriso che stende – Smythe.

 

***

 

“Pronto?”

Percepire il divertimento nella voce di Thad lo fa tremare di indignazione. Si lascia scappare solo un sibilo furioso e stringe il telefono così forte che gli fanno male le dita. Aspetta a parlare perché vuole che a Thad sia chiara la portata della sua rabbia; deve sentirla fluire attraverso la cornetta.

“Sebastian? Sei sotto casa mia con una pistola? O vuoi un consiglio su cosa indossare stasera?” Quel tono canzonatorio rischia di farlo esplodere, e sa che è quello che Thad spera di ottenere. È una tecnica che ha già usato: farlo arrabbiare, rompere la sua maschera di compostezza beffarda e tirargli fuori chissà quali cose. Ha funzionato una volta, ma Sebastian non ha la minima intenzione di dargliela vinta, non prima di ritrovarselo nudo tra le lenzuola che lo prega di scoparlo in tutte le posizioni. Cioè mai.

“Se-eb? Non metterti a fare l’incazzato, te l’avevo detto che dovevo vendicarmi di Meggie, e poi ci facciamo scherzi tutto il tempo, mica puoi-”

“ _Caro_ Chandler,” esordisce Sebastian, con un tono così gelido da sperare il telefono di Thad si ricopra di brina. “ _Caro,_ ” ripete, e sputa la parola come se fosse la più disgustosa che abbia mai letto. “Sento di non averti ringraziato abbastanza. Ti chiedo scusa. _Scusa._ ” Si stupisce di riuscire a restare calmo leggendo quelle cose atroci, perché, merda, i ‘ _miei vaneggiamenti da ubriaco_ ’ è davvero troppo. “Sei uno stronzo bugiardo manipolatore e ti avverto che sono cazzi tuoi, Harwood.”

“Ho imparato dal maestro,” replica Thad, e gli sembra di vederlo sorridere e scrollare le spalle, per niente impressionato, cosa che istiga l’istinto innato di Sebastian di sbatterlo contro il muro. _Calma. Non posso farmi provocare da uno che si commuove guardando Il Signore degli Anelli._ “Avevi almeno intenzione di avvertirmi o avresti lasciato che quell’essere si presentasse a casa mia senza che io ne sapessi niente?”

“Ti avrei mandato un messaggio prima delle sette.”

“Sono le sette meno dieci e tu sei un coglione!” sibila Sebastian, chiudendo di scatto lo schermo del portatile, dove campeggia quel messaggio insulso e l’ancora più insulsa risposta di ‘Chandler Evita Kiehl’.

“Beh, mi hai battuto sul tempo! Ehi, vuol dire che ha accettato l’invito?”

“Sì, Sherlock! E adesso dovrò anche parlarci e spiegargli che è tutto uno scherzo cretino del mio migliore amico, che chiaramente mi odia, e il sentimento è del tutto ricambiato.” _L’unica cosa che potrebbe calmarmi è un bel po’ di sesso arrabbiato con te, Thad,_ pensa.

“Adesso non metterti a fare la femminuccia melodrammatica, Seb, non ti si addice per niente.”

“L’unica femminuccia è quella che ha scritto ‘caro Chandler’, e non sono io. Scrivi così alle ragazze?” lo schernisce. “Non mi stupisco che ti mollino dopo una settimana.”

“A te dopo un’ora.” Thad sembra irritato. _Bene_.

“Duro molto più di un’ora, te l’assicuro.”

Thad fa un versetto di disapprovazione, poi comincia una serie di “Uhm,” e “Mmm”, segno che sta per dire qualcosa di importante. “E… beh… comunque non va bene,” dice, e la voce suona esitante, come se si stesse muovendo su un terreno incerto. Sebastian tace e spera che non si metta a parlare di Blaine, altrimenti tutti i suoi propositi di non mettersi a urlare andrebbero in frantumi. “Sul serio, lo dicono anche Jeff e Nick. Dovresti, tipo, aprirti e frequentare qualcuno, come… noi? Tutti, insomma. Non scoparti gente a caso e basta, ecco. Farina del sacco di Nick.”

Non è Blaine, ma è abbastanza per strappare un sibilo di rabbia a Sebastian, che si passa una mano sulla faccia e fa qualche respiro, prima di replicare con un passabile tono annoiato: “Tu parli di me con Nick e Jeff? È un circolo di cucito? Un club per la masturbazione di gruppo?”

Sente i sospiri di Thad attraverso la cornetta e capisce che è quello il discorso che cerca di fargli da un pezzo. Peccato che dopo quello scherzo idiota del messaggio non abbia la minima voglia di starlo a sentire. In realtà, non ne aveva voglia nemmeno prima.

“Sono loro due che si preoccupano per te, ok?” continua Thad. “Specie dopo la, ehm, scenata la sera delle Regionali. Io non ho detto niente ma credo che si sia sentito tutto fino in Virginia. Non fare questi versi schifati, Seb. E comunque penso che abbia ragione Jeff: scopi in giro solo perché le rare persone di cui ti è fregato qualcosa ti hanno scaricato e allora giochi a fare il figo senz’anima.”

_Perché non mi lasci in pace? Non riesci a vedere che non ne voglio parlare?_

“Grazie dell’analisi, Freud dei poveri, ma tu, Andrè e Lady Oscar dovete farvi i cazzi vostri. E poi non vedo cosa c’entri questo, di cui tra parentesi è molto comodo parlarmi per telefono, con il dare un appuntamento a Gollum!”

“Questo è solo uno scherzo, Seb, ce ne siamo fatti a migliaia! Mi hai fatto fare tre rampe di scale e due corridoi in mutande, te lo ricordi? E giocare a strip-poker con Seth sapendo che io non so giocare a poker! Non capisco perché te la prendi così tanto, ma _forse_ ha qualcosa a che vedere con la tua fobia verso la gente che ti rifiuta. Magari è la volta buona che la superi, no? E vai a un vero appuntamento, dovresti ringraziarmi.”

“Thad, la prossima volta che ti viene in mente di farmi un favore, trattieniti. E, per la cronaca, ho avuto più appuntamenti di quanti ne avrete tu, Sterling e Duval messi insieme tra vent’anni.”

“Uh, no, Seb. Sono abbastanza sicuro che nel mondo normale ‘tra mezz’ora al parcheggio, tu porti il lubrificante e io i preservativi’ non conti come appuntamento.”

“Conta in un mondo utopico dove non valgono le convenzioni limitate e puritane che reperti d’antiquariato come Nick si ostinano a seguire nel-” Quella che sarebbe stata una meravigliosa orazione, degna delle migliori arringhe di sua madre, viene interrotta da un suono agghiacciante: un dlin-dlon terribilmente simile al campanello della sua porta.

“Era il citofono, quello?”

Sebastian porta due dita alla radice del naso, pensando che forse può fare finta di non essere in casa. “No, era il forno. Sai, mi sono messo a fare dolcetti a forma di cuore in vista dell’appuntamento con l’elfo domestico.”

“Ehi, dai, non trattare troppo male quel poveraccio, ok? In fondo è colpa mia! Sii gentile e ti assicurerò almeno un assolo alle Provinciali. Ah, e paga tu!”

Prima che Sebastian possa insultarlo di rimando, Thad chiude la chiamata. E il campanello suona una seconda volta. _Merda._ E una terza. _Merda. Merda._

Esce dalla camera e scende le scale di malavoglia, un po’ perché è a piedi nudi e un po’ perché, contrariamente all’opinione comune, non gli piace rifiutare i ragazzi: lui adora dire sì ai ragazzi.

_Dlin-dlon._

Se solo _chandlerkiehl_ fosse un tipo passabile, se lo porterebbe in camera chiudendo il discorso, ma già aveva avuto bisogno di vodka e whisky per baciarlo, per andarci a letto dovrebbe svaligiare un negozio di liquori.

A metà dell’ennesimo scampanellio apre il portone, ritrovandosi il tizio biondo della sera precedente con l’indice ancora alzato, le guance rosse e la bocca spalancata in un ovale che avrebbe trovato comico se non fosse ancora arrabbiato marcio con Thad.

Sebastian si passa una mano tra i capelli arruffati, deciso a risolvere tutto subito. “Senti,” esordisce, ma viene interrotto da due mani che si alzano frenetiche davanti alla sua faccia.

“Oh, lo so! Non sarei dovuto arrivare così in anticipo!” E Chandler mette su uno sguardo così colpevole che sarebbe stato adatto solo se se avesse tirato una vecchietta sotto la macchina. “Ma la strada è lunga e l’ho fatta solo una volta di notte, cioè, due volte, ma il ritorno non conta, no? E poi mi sono detto: e se incontro traffico? O una fila di camion? O un incidente? Arriverei in ritardo e non posso, perché mi lamento sempre di chi arriva in ritardo… ma tu preparati pure con comodo.” Chandler fa un gesto come per scacciare delle mosche inesistenti, che forse vuole indicare i bermuda e la T-shirt della Dalton che indossa Sebastian. “Io aspetto qui. Ah, grazie per, ehm, il… l’invito?”

Arrossisce come una scolaretta e Sebastian pensa che sia appena una tacca meno ridicolo di Jeff che piange mentre Nick gli dedica ‘Love me tender’ per il suo compleanno. “Oppure aspetto in macchina, tanto ho l’aria condizionata. Preferisci che aspetti in macchina?”

Sebastian è combattuto: non sa se vomitare, sbattergli la porta in faccia o scoppiare a ridere. La _creatura_ che si è presentata al suo ingresso è rimasta senza fiato e sta sudando come se avesse appena corso una maratona sotto il deserto, senza contare che porta una specie di basco rosso calato sull’orecchio che nemmeno la regina Elisabetta II d’Inghilterra avrebbe il coraggio di mettersi.

_Sarà lunga e dolorosa, e se si mette a piangere stavolta manderò Thad in giro senza mutande._

Sbuffa e, spinto da una misteriosa forza cosmica che si rifiuta di chiamare compassione – _è per non fare scenate davanti ai vicini, potrebbero riferirlo ai miei_ , si giustifica – si scosta dalla soglia.

“Entra.”

***


	4. “Un appuntamento è un'esperienza che fai con un'altra persona che ti fa apprezzare il fatto di essere solo”

**CAPITOLO 4**

**“Un appuntamento** **è un'esperienza che fai con un'altra persona che ti fa apprezzare il fatto di essere solo”**

Se gli avessero detto che si sarebbe ritrovato un tizio conciato a metà tra un nerd e sua nonna Lilian seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, intento a sbattere le ciglia pieno d’aspettativa, non ci avrebbe creduto.

La realtà più dura da affrontare è essere costretto a portargli un bicchiere d’acqua, visto che quel Chandler ha pensato bene di mettersi una camicia a maniche lunghe in piena estate. Nera a pois rossi. _La cosa peggiore è che sembra il gemello sotto acido di Faccia da Checca e ieri sera ero anche disposto a farmelo._  

Sebastian decide di dirgli tutto in modo rapido e indolore, sperando che non inizi a frignare e che se ne vada presto. “Senti, prima che ti disidrati e stramazzi sul tappeto persiano di mia madre, devi sapere-”

“Oh, no, sto bene! È che in realtà ho aspettato dieci minuti fuori dalla porta, perché ero arrivato troppo presto e non volevo suonare con venti minuti di anticipo, quindi ho aspettato sul portico e c’era parecchio sole, così… potrei andare in bagno? Scusa! È che avrei una, ehm, urgenza…”

Sebastian si lascia cadere sul divano, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. _Da oggi divento astemio_. “Corridoio, seconda porta a sinistra e sì, quella è una Jacuzzi. Non metterci tre ore.”

Per fortuna Chandler ha la decenza di metterci cinque minuti e quando torna Sebastian gli permette solo di accennare un sorriso raggiante prima bloccare ogni ulteriore chiacchiera sul nascere: “Adesso apri bene le tue orecchie coperte da quel fungo a righe e prova a stare zitto per cinque minuti. Quel messaggio in cui ti chiedevo di venire qui non l’ho scritto io: l’ha scritto, in un impeto di crudeltà sadica, il mio non più migliore amico, per vendicarsi di uno scherzo. Prima che tu me lo chieda, non ti ho risposto perché l’ho scoperto solo venti minuti fa e pensavo ti fossi già messo in viaggio. Errore mio, visto che eri già davanti alla porta.”

In quel momento gli occhi azzurri di Chandler gli sembrano due lampadine che si affievoliscono fino a spegnersi, ma dura solo un attimo: con sua somma sorpresa, Chandler mette su un sorriso comprensivo così improvviso che non può non essere una finta. “Oh, capisco!” dice, e salta su in piedi come se la poltrona scottasse. “Non fa niente,” continua, con un tono squillante quasi convincente.

Poi si avvia verso la porta. Sebastian lo segue, piacevolmente stupito: si aspettava scene patetiche e recriminazioni sull’imbarazzante bacio della sera precedente, e invece quel ragazzo la sta prendendo meglio del previsto. _Anche con una certa eleganza,_ riconosce, una nonchalance che lui non ha mai avuto di fronte ai rifiuti. Ma si riprende subito, pensando che non può certo ammirare le reazioni di un tizio ridicolo come quello: _questo verrà respinto almeno cinque volte al giorno, ormai deve essere un veterano_ , si dice.

Arrivato alla porta, Chandler fissa con interesse la maniglia d’ottone e se ne esce fuori con la frase più improbabile del mondo. “Mi spiace tanto per il disturbo!”

Sebastian non può fare a meno di fissarlo come se fosse un alieno, incredulo: quel ragazzo era stato vittima di uno scherzo cretino di Thad, si era fatto un’ora e mezza di macchina per essere scaricato ed era _dispiaciuto_?

“Ti spiace? Ma sei scemo? Dovresti essere incazzato nero con quello stronzo che ha mandato il messaggio. L’unico che deve dispiacersi è lui,” spiega, ma comincia a pensare che Checca sotto acido sia sotto acido per davvero. Finchè non lo prende ancora in contropiede. “Oh, il tuo amico? Ma no, magari pensava di farti un favore!”

Sebastian appoggia una mano sulla maniglia della porta, sentendosi come Alice alle prese con il Bianconiglio: impegnato in un discorso che ha senso solo per chi è sotto l’effetto di un forte allucinogeno.

“Non vedo come avrebbe potuto farmi un favore combinandomi un appuntamento _con te,_ ” ribatte, nel tentativo di infondere un minimo di logica a quella conversazione.

“Mmm,” ci pensa su Chandler, e Sebastian spalanca la porta, sicuro di avergli servito su un piatto d’argento l’occasione per rispondere qualcosa di orribile come ‘Però tu mi hai baciato’, ma viene di nuovo sorpreso. “Mi sa che hai ragione tu, sai? Quelli come me non hanno proprio speranze con quelli, beh, come te.”

Chandler scrolla le spalle mentre esce dalla porta, come se non gliene importasse niente. Sebastian sa che è una recita, perché quel ragazzo si è fatto cento chilometri per uscire con lui, non può non importargliene nulla di essere stato scaricato. _Ma si è scostato quando l’hai baciato_ , gli ricorda una voce saputa nella sua testa, simile a quella di Thad. Scaccia quel pensiero aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Chandler deve scambiare la sua irritazione per perplessità, visto che si mette a spiegare. In modo molto animato e con le mani che sventolano dappertutto. “Insomma, è come in India, no? Ci sono le caste e non possono mischiarsi le une con le altre. Io e te facciamo parte di due caste diverse, tu pensi di appartenere a quella superiore e non vuoi avere a che fare con i paria, giusto? Perché ci consideri intoccabili e cose del genere.”

 _Beh, almeno questo un minimo di senso ce l’ha,_ ammette Sebastian, anche se è strano sentire qualcuno riferirsi a se stesso come un paria: è come ammettere di fare schifo.

“Beh, io sono un tipo flessibile e mi sono fatto un giro con gente di diverse caste, ma sono d’accordo se intendi che quelli fighi, svegli e sicuri di se non si fileranno mai le checche patetiche.” Alle ultime due parole, vede Chandler battere le palpebre e, giusto per un attimo, la sua espressione gioviale e noncurante vacilla: gli angoli della bocca si piegano all’ingiù e compare una ruga in mezzo alle sopracciglia. È solo un istante, ma è abbastanza per far capire a Sebastian che non è la prima volta che viene chiamato checca patetica. _Questo è il momento in cui una brava persona noiosa dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa?_  

“Intendevo dire che i ragazzi educati e seri non piacciono mai a quelli…” Il tono di Chandler è ancora gentile, ma Sebastian percepisce una nota rigida, come una breve ma inconfondibile stecca nell’esecuzione. “Come te,” conclude, ma è chiaro che avrebbe voluto dire altro. _Che mi insulti, sai quanto me ne frega! Tutto questo buonismo non fa per me._

“Volevi dire quelli belli e dannati?” lo prende in giro. “O quelli sexy e stronzi?”

Chandler fa spallucce e mette su quello che sembra il sorriso più candido dell’universo. “Volevo dire ricchi e disinteressati ai sentimenti altrui.”

Sebastian invece sorride per davvero. Parlare con quel ragazzo è troppo strano e portare il dialogo al livello degli insulti velati gli permette di muoversi su un terreno più familiare. “Preferivo la mia. Così mi fai sembrare un personaggio di Gossip Girl, di cui senza dubbio non ti perdi una puntata. E comunque i sentimenti sono sopr-”

“Sopravvalutati?” lo anticipa Chandler. “Questa l’hai presa da qualche film, vero? Tutti i fighi tenebrosi la dicono, in genere dieci minuti prima di innamorarsi della ragazza innocente e ingenua. Non che io mi consideri una ragazza ingenua, io non sono… niente.” Il ragazzo fa scorrere lo sguardo sul vialetto circondato dalle aiuole. “Non è che stai per darmi il saluto canonico del macho sarcastico e dirmi ‘Francamente, cara, me ne infischio’? Ho sempre adorato Via col Vento, e non solo per Clark Gable. A te piace?”

Sebastian non sa ancora bene se vuole tenerlo come animale da compagnia su cui infierire o mandarlo francamente a cagare, quando viene interrotto da una voce femminile: “Smythe? È qui?”

Al cancello c’è una ragazza alta che non ha mai visto prima, con le braccia occupate da due buste marroni. E così il numero di rompicoglioni che si sono presentati a casa sua raggiunge quota due.

“Se sul campanello c’è scritto ‘Smythe’ tu che dici? Comunque non mi interessano le Bibbie e non firmerò contro la caccia alle balene o stronzate simili, quindi elemosina da qualcun altro o impietosisci lui.” E piega la testa verso Chandler, che sta lo sta fissando con curiosità. “Non deve essere difficile.”

La ragazza lo guarda interrogativa e scuote la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda bionda. “Guarda che sono qui per consegnarti il thailandese d’asporto.”

 _Merda. Che giornata di merda._ Come se non bastasse, coglie Chandler stringere le labbra nel vano tentativo di non farsi beccare a ridacchiare.

“Vado a prendere i soldi. Tu levati quel sorriso ebete dalla faccia e renditi utile: va’ ad aprire il cancello,” dice, nel tono più piatto possibile. Al suo ritorno la ragazza, che ha mollato le buste in mano a Chandler, ha anche il coraggio di rivolgergli uno sguardo insolente, così decide di non darle la mancia e la osserva tornare alla macchina con una certa soddisfazione.

“Mmm, queste sarebbero tue!” esclama Chandler. Le buste gli coprono metà faccia e si vedono solo gli occhiali e il cappello a righe da cui spunta un ciuffo biondo; secondo Sebastian assomiglia a uno degli elfi aiutanti di Babbo Natale. “Non ho mai mangiato thailandese,” aggiunge, con un tono a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il triste che è davvero un colpo bassissimo, perché in modo inspiegabile gli ricorda la delusione di Thad dopo l’incidente con Blaine e, ancora peggio, Dave Karofsky all’ospedale. Sbuffa, arrabbiato con se stesso perché Chandler è solo un idiota che l’ha anche rifiutato, e stavolta non deve sentirsi in colpa per niente. _Fanculo._ Sa già che se ne pentirà, ma indica la porta e borbotta: “Dai, entra. Se fai il bravo puoi stare sotto il tavolo mentre ti passo gli avanzi.”

 

***

 

Cenare con Checca Patetica è surreale.

Chandler non sta zitto un secondo, gesticola come se fosse in un film muto e quando lo guarda negli occhi non fa altro che arrossire, tanto che Sebastian è costretto a sottolineare che quello non è un appuntamento, è un’ora di volontariato per casi disperati.

“Oh, va bene!” replica Chandler, allegro. “Mmm… Sebastian? Visto che sembri un esperto, di sicuro più di me, posso farti una domanda? Che differenza c’è tra un appuntamento e un, uhm, non-appuntamento?”

Ignorando la voce maligna di Thad che gli dice che non l’ha mai avuto un serio appuntamento, Sebastian decide di essere misericordioso e condividere la verità anche con un essere senza speranze come Checca Patetica.

“Adesso te lo spiego,” dice, poi si ficca un pezzetto di Khao Mok Kai in bocca e mastica con tutta calma, prima di continuare. “Allora, è facile, così facile che perfino tu puoi arrivarci. Un appuntamento è quando due coglioni escono a fare qualcosa di palloso tipo giocare a bowling o guardare un film del quale a nessuno dei due frega un cazzo. Il succo è che entrambi fanno finta di essere l’opposto di quello che sono e si raccontano un mucchio di stronzate, tipo che amano i bambini, il sole e le passeggiate al chiaro di luna, oppure che si battono per i diritti degli animali e odiano l’alcol, giusto per convincersi che l’altro è una brava persona e darsi il permesso di scopare entro mezzanotte. Questo non è un appuntamento perché non potrei rinunciare a insultarti per nessuna ragione al mondo, neanche se John Holmes resuscitasse e mi pregasse di succhiarglielo. Chiaro adesso?”

Chandler adesso è talmente rosso che le sue guance sono dello stesso colore dei pomodorini a pezzetti e deve bere un bicchiere di tè freddo prima di riuscire a parlare di nuovo. “Mi stai prendendo in giro! A tutti piacciono le passeggiate al chiaro di luna. E si sa che la prima regola negli appuntamenti è essere se stessi, no? Lo so anch’io! E non è neanche vero che… ecco, non si fanno c-cose subito. Sarebbe da…” Sembra pensarci su mentre tamburella le dita sul bordo del tavolo. “Sgualdrine?” conclude, dubbioso. Ha ancora il viso un po’ arrossato e Sebastian è curioso di vedere di che tonalità riesce a farlo diventare.

“Beh, Willie Wonka, ti comunico che mi hai appena dato della sgualdrina, che, tra parentesi, è una parola che ormai si usa solo nelle soap-opera messicane,” afferma, godendosi l’espressione allarmata di Chandler, che deglutisce e inizia ad aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce.

“Oh. Ehm… scusa! Non volevo darti… io… e comunque non c’è niente di male nell’essere una sgualdrina! La mia migliore amica Mary è un po’ una sgualdrina, ma è, uhm, a posto! Però io non penso che tu lo sia. Penso… ti stai solo divertendo a mettermi in imbarazzo, vero?”

Sebastian inarca un sopracciglio e scrolla le spalle. “È abbastanza divertente se non ho di meglio da fare.”

Chandler si fa aria con il tovagliolo ma non la smette di sudare.

_Ecco quello che succede quando si è così stupidi da mettersi a maniche lunghe in piena estate._

“Posso dirti qualcos’altro?” Con quella vocetta fastidiosa riesce a distrarlo dal guardare le sue goccioline di sudore sulla fronte.

“Ho l’impressione che lo faresti anche se rispondo di no, quindi…”

Chandler fa una serie di strane volute con il coltello che ha in mano, tanto che Sebastian è tentato di strapparglielo: i bambini non devono toccare le cose affilate, non gliel’ha mai detto nessuno? Per fortuna, dopo un lungo sospiro, inizia a parlare. “Se sei ubriaco quando fai quelle c-cose l-lì, non conta, quindi non sei una sgualdrina.”

Sebastian si mette a ridere. “Guarda che non ti si brucia la lingua se dici la parola ‘sesso’!” lo schernisce. “E hai appena detto una grossa stronzata: secondo la tua teoria cretina dovresti essere assolto da qualsiasi cazzata combini solo perché hai alzato il gomito? Comoda come scusa. Hai per caso incendiato casa mentre cucinavi con il vino?”

Chandler si mette a pulire gli occhiali con il bordo della camicia mezza fradicia di sudore e scuote la testa. Sebastian fa appena in tempo a pensare che senza quella montatura da nerd è un po’ meno ridicolo, che inforca di nuovo gli occhiali e riprende a esprimere la sua tesi idiota.

“Di certo non giustifica le cose gravi, tipo investire o picchiare la gente, ma le… il s-sesso, magari sì. In molti casi l’alcol fa perdere le barriere inibitorie.”

Sebastian è certo che quella è la scemenza più grande di tutte quelle che il ragazzo ha sparato finora, e ne ha sparate parecchie.

“Hai mai scopato da ubriaco?” chiede, sfoderando il suo migliore sorriso malizioso. Nota con piacere che Chandler è tornato di una sfumatura rosso acceso e balbetta più del solito. “No, bleah! Non ho mai… bevuto troppo. Sono quasi astemio.”

“Era una domanda retorica,” lo rassicura Sebastian, suadente. “Io sì invece. E fidati, ero del tutto cosciente e sicuro di quello che stavo facendo.”

“Quindi pensi che quando fai… roba, è sempre perché lo vuoi, anche se hai bevuto.”

“Esatto.”

“Sicuro? Sempre? Sicuro sicuro?”

Sebastian sta per domandargli se è sordo o solo lento di comprendonio, ma poi viene colpito da un pensiero che è come una doccia gelata: Chandler si sta riferendo al bacio della sera prima. Anzi, forse ha iniziato quel discorso proprio per arrivare a fargli ammettere che aveva voluto baciarlo. Ma, per quanto Sebastian possa apprezzare l’inaspettata sottigliezza di quel subdolo tentativo, non gradisce per niente essere messo all’angolo, specie da gente come Checca Patetica. E, ora che ci pensa, gli piace ancora meno che il Cappellaio Matto sia stato così sveglio da farsi invitare a cena e sembri del tutto indifferente ai suoi insulti. _È ora di rimettere a posto questo piccolo stronzo._

“Senti, Chandler,” e lo chiama per nome sperando che capisca la serietà del discorso. “Visto che questo _non_ è un appuntamento e che ti sei giocato alla grande la carta del finto ingenuo, sarò gentile e ti dirò la verità. È vero, ieri sera, prima che tu avessi una specie di reazione spastica, ti ho baciato. Non perché l’alcol mi trasformi in un mentecatto, per quanto pomiciare con te sia abbastanza da mentecatti, ma perché volevo portarti in camera mia, strapparti quello schifo che avevi addosso e scoparti. Adesso fai attenzione: questo non, e ho detto _non_ , significa che tu mi piaccia o che me ne freghi qualcosa. Dimostra solo che ero abbastanza arrapato e disperato da ripiegare su di te. E qui arriviamo a una delle più importanti rivelazioni dell’universo: al buio, girato e magari a occhi chiusi, un corpo vale l’altro, e perfino il tuo potrebbe andare bene, anche se ammetto che dovrei rialzare gli standard.”

“Beh, è tutto molto triste. Tristissimo.” Chandler guarda il suo piatto vuoto, come se fosse quello a renderlo malinconico. “Ma ho capito. Vuoi che me ne vada adesso?”

Sebastian, che si aspettava una lunga, inconcludente, demenziale ed esilarante confutazione, è sorpreso da tutta questa fretta di andarsene. E sì, è anche seccato: non che gli dispiaccia, non può certo dispiacersi per uno come Chandler, ma parlare con lui si è rivelato, sorprendentemente, più divertente che irritante.

 _Sono solo annoiato e non mi piace cenare da solo_ , si dice. _Nessuno sano di mente apprezzerebbe la compagnia di questo qui. Fa ridere e basta._

Lo osserva giocherellare con la forchetta, con lo sguardo basso e sfuggente, seduto sul bordo della sedia e già pronto ad alzarsi. Forse faceva solo finta di non prendersela per gli insulti e ne ha abbastanza.

“Se vuoi,” gli risponde, con la sua collaudata aria indifferente. “Non mi metterò certo a pregarti di rimanere.” Ma, prima che Chandler possa alzarsi, sente il bisogno di continuare. “Vado allo Scandals tra un po’. Magari lì puoi incontrare qualcuno che abbia la tua stramba passione per i cappelli stupidi e che parli dicendo ‘perdindirindina’, ‘acciderbolina’ e altre cose in via d’estinzione.”

 

***

 

 _Si può ancora dare una conclusione positiva a questo schifo di giornata_ , pensa Sebastian.

Il calore dell’alcol, le luci stroboscopiche, il ritmo di ‘I feel love’, l’erezione di Derek – o Dennis – che preme contro la sua coscia, sono tutte sensazioni familiari, quasi rassicuranti dopo le stramberie di Chandler.

Sebastian ondeggia seguendo la musica e accarezza con una mano il sedere del bel ragazzo con i rasta che ha rimorchiato appena entrato: è bello ballare così, è rilassante la sicurezza che gli infondono la lingua di Derek sul collo e i suoi sospiri caldi. Bere, ballare, scopare e tornare soddisfatto a casa è naturale e giusto, concreto e semplice, senza spazio per dubbi e incertezze.

Sa che Chandler non ha trovato nessuno ed è rimasto seduto al bar, intento a guardarsi intorno. Non che gli interessi cosa faccia o lo tenga d’occhio, ma si da il caso che il bancone sia proprio davanti la pista da ballo, e con quel cappello non è difficile da riconoscere.

Si china in avanti e bacia Derek – o come cavolo di chiama –, che sa di sudore e birra e profumo scadente, ma la sua lingua è abile e geme non appena Sebastian gli morde il labbro inferiore, come da copione. Quando si staccano per riprendere fiato, Sebastian sta per fargli la domanda di rito, ‘Ti va di uscire?’, ma si blocca e smette di ballare. A pochi metri di distanza, Chandler è seduto vicino a Iwon e lo sta guardando – _no, ci sta parlando_ – ed è Sebastian a gemere. Di frustrazione. E, in preda ad un istinto che non sa spiegarsi, ma di cui Thad e sua madre andrebbero di certo fieri, raggiunge il bancone, si piazza davanti a Iwon e, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Chandler, gli intima: “Questo posto è occupato. Levati.”

Iwon non sembra afferrare subito: sgrana gli occhi iniettati di sangue e si passa con lentezza le dita giallastre sulla barba sfatta, inclinando la testa di almeno quaranta gradi, in un modo che non può non essere strampalato.

“Ho detto levati!” ripete Sebastian, alzando la voce e dando un calcio allo sgabello dov’è seduto quell’uomo, che, oltre a dimostrare almeno quarant’anni, è, a parte Chandler, l’unico in tutto il locale a portare le maniche lunghe; Sebastian sa che è per nascondere i buchi sulle braccia, ma sarebbe troppo immaginare che Checca Isterica possa arrivarci.

Se fosse un film, sarebbe la versione gay di Trainspotting, con tanto di momento in slow motion, perché sia Chandler che Iwon sembrano impegnati in un lungo trip su un altro pianeta, tanto lo fissano interrogativi, senza neanche sbattere le ciglia. Sebastian si lascia andare ad un sibilo arrabbiato. _Che cazzo li porta a fare quegli occhiali orrendi se neanche si accorge che Iwon è uno strafatto?_

“Che c’è, hai tirato troppe strisce e non riesci a scendere dallo sgabello?” esclama, e stavolta la sua voce sovrasta la musica. “Guarda che questo è minorenne,” e indica Chandler, che scuote la testa e apre la bocca, ma Sebastian lo fulmina con lo sguardo e continua quasi urlando. “Potresti andare, pardon, tornare, in prigione!”

E, senza aspettare risposta, afferra Chandler per un braccio, lo tira giù di peso dalla sedia, lo spinge via e, sordo alle sue proteste, lo trascina a forza dietro di sé, senza curarsi di mandarlo a sbattere contro Cher e contro un signore vestito da motociclista.

Non si ferma fino a che non raggiungono l’uscita, e solo allora lascia andare il  gomito di Chandler con un forte strattone, tanto che il ragazzo barcolla un po’ e si massaggia il braccio.

“Sei deficiente?” esordisce Sebastian, senza preamboli, e quando Chandler fa per rispondere si rende conto che non vuole sentire le sue stronzate, vuole solo sfogarsi e sbattergli in faccia tutta la sua stupidità.  “Sta’ zitto, è un’altra domanda retorica. È ovvio che sei un deficiente, perché una persona normale non si avvicinerebbe più di cinque metri a quel tossico all’ultimo stadio. O è una delle tue mosse del cazzo da finto tonto? Tanto per attirare la mia attenzione e sperare che scopi te invece che Dennis? Devi esserti pentito di esserti s- avermi-” Chandler è talmente irritante che non gli vengono le parole. Sbuffa. “Avermi detto di no l’altra sera, magari hai deciso che dopotutto non vuoi crepare vergine. L’altra possibilità è che sei tipo Forrest Gump e proprio non ci arrivi. Almeno ce l’avevi l’insegnante di sostegno in quella scuola per mendicanti in cui andavi?”

Incrocia le braccia e guarda Chandler dall’alto in basso – molto facile quando si è così alti – e mette su la sua migliore maschera schifata, con tanto di sopracciglia inarcate e sorriso sprezzante; in genere, è un atteggiamento che causa le più disparate risposte, i suoi genitori roteano gli occhi, Thad cerca di blandirlo, Jeff fa l’offeso, sua sorella prova a intenerirlo, ma a Chandler sembra non importare niente, visto che la sua espressione incredula non cambia di una virgola. Se possibile, quella mancanza di reazione fa arrabbiare ancora di più Sebastian, con se stesso più che altro, per aver abbandonato Derek seguendo chissà quale istinto.

_Mi fa male ascoltare Thad. E ancora di più Jeff, Nick, mamma e papà._

Dopo qualche imbarazzante secondo in cui si fissano negli occhi, Chandler si decide a rispondere. “Potresti smetterla di urlare, per favore?”

“Non sto urlando!” Si accorge che un gruppetto di ragazze li stanno fissando. “Che cazzo avete da guardare?” O _k, magari ho un po’ alzato la voce._ Chandler ha l’espressione di chi vorrebbe scomparire dalla faccia della terra e, come se non bastasse, una biondina con il giacchetto di pelle fa un passo avanti e domanda: “Va tutto bene?”

E’ chiaro che la ragazza si stia rivolgendo a Chandler. _Questa stronza pensa che io stia dando fastidio a Chandler._

“Oh, sì! Benissimo! Grazie! Lui mi ha appena… salvato!” replica subito Chandler. Nonostante il solito tono esagitato e le mani che sventolano da tutte le parti, sembra, per i suoi standard, tranquillo.

L’impicciona torna dalle sue amiche mentre Sebastian borbotta: “Sì, sono un principe azzurro del cazzo.”

Chandler si volta a guardare un punto indefinito oltre la sua spalla e riprende a parlare. “Era un bel discorso di insulti. Degno di mio fratello.” Sebastian non fa in tempo ad afferrare l’assurdità di quella replica che Chandler continua. “Iwon mi ha solo chiesto come sta papà e io ho domandato a lui come va la terapia.” Sembra pensarci su un attimo, poi si stringe nelle spalle. “Non bene, mi sa… Mi spiace di averti preoccupato! Mi spiace davvero, anche se lo so che non eri preoccupato per _me,_ solo preoccupato che Iwon magari… beh, grazie! Sei molto, uhm, non ti arrabbiare se te lo dico, ok? Dolce.”

Sebastian sente un forte senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco, come se stesse per vomitare, e spera invano che l’asfalto si apra e inghiotta Chandler, perché, oltre ad aver fatto la figura dello stupido, essere definito _dolce_ da uno così è davvero troppo per il suo orgoglio.

“Mi spiace!” aggiunge subito Chandler, che, tra le nebbie del nonsense, deve aver colto uno spiraglio della sua espressione inorridita. “Lo so che non dovevo dire quella parola! Facciamo finta che non l’abbia detta, ok? È che nessuno si preoccupa mai per me, a parte mamma, papà e Charlie, ma loro sono obbligati, tu invece no e… se adesso ti abbraccio non mi tiri un pugno, vero?”

“No, ti manderei all’osped-” Ma, con Chandler che gli getta le braccia al collo con entusiasmo, Sebastian non riesce a spiccicare parola. O insulto. Non è abituato agli abbracci, non al di fuori del sesso, ed è davvero _diverso_ essere stretto così, in modo innocente. È strano sentire la stoffa liscia del cappello di Chandler contro la guancia, è insolito percepire il calore del suo corpo senza che questo porti a qualcos’altro, è indecifrabile il suo odore – _shampoo e detersivo?_ – e Sebastian rimane per alcuni secondi, troppi, immobile, prima di riscuotersi e spingerlo via per le spalle, in modo anche più gentile di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Gli occhi di Chandler brillano dietro le lenti e la luce incerta del lampione dietro di loro illumina un viso non più incredulo ma arrossato, e un sorriso timido, speranzoso forse.

Sebastian _sa_ che adesso vuole essere baciato e non si tirerebbe indietro, lo sa perché Chandler è rimasto così vicino che la punta dei suoi mocassini tocca le Converse di Sebastian, lo sa perchè ha le labbra dischiuse e una volta tanto non gesticola, ma sta immobile, come in attesa, con il volto all’insù.

Sebastian sa anche sarebbe inutile baciarlo, perché non porterebbe a nient’altro, visto che Chandler sembra uno di quelli fissati con l’amore, la serietà e altre cose bizzarre, e oltretutto sarebbe una scopata davvero poco soddisfacente.

Ma pensa – e Sebastian non pensa _mai_ se baciare o no un ragazzo, lo fa e basta – che se lo bacia non sarebbe più da considerare come qualcuno da cui è stato rifiutato ma, al contrario, come una conquista vera e propria, ed è per questo, _solo ed esclusivamente per questo_ , che si china e annulla la distanza tra loro.

Questa volta, _giusto per non farmi respingere e chiamarla una vittoria su tutti i fronti_ , sfiora le labbra morbide di Chandler con una delicatezza che non gli è mai piaciuto usare, e solo quando lo sente tremare e sospirare schiude la bocca: Chandler è goffo e insicuro ed è troppo breve e delicato per essere un bacio degno degli standard di Sebastian, tanto breve che quando si staccano non sa neanche se gli è piaciuto o gli ha fatto schifo.

Chandler sorride, imbarazzato, inclina appena la testa e Sebastian crede che lo voglia baciare di nuovo, quando si sente chiedere: “Oh! Wow! Posso avere il tuo numero?”

 

***


	5. Forse

**Capitolo 5**

**_Forse_ **

Ogni volta che Sebastian accetta un invito a casa Sterling – _anche se sarebbe più corretto chiamarla Sterling-Duvall, visto che quei due stanno sempre disgustosamente appiccicati_ – finisce per domandarsi perché abbia acconsentito ad andare. La risposta più logica sarebbe che gli piace stare con i suoi amici, ma in realtà Sebastian si ripete che è per il divano di Nick. È così morbido, liscio e comodo, e se non c’è la signora Emilia Sterling, può anche appoggiarci i piedi; per quel divano di velluto rosso sangue può anche sopportare Nick e Jeff di fronte a lui che si tengono per mano, e Thad, Trent e Flint che fanno a gara a chi le spara più grosse sulle loro immaginarie avventure estive.

In realtà, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai nemmeno sotto tortura, Sebastian pensa che i suoi amici siano piuttosto divertenti, poi si sono dimostrati anche troppo buoni a perdonarlo dopo la faccenda di Blaine, e il modo in cui si lasciano prendere in giro è a dir poco delizioso. Certe volte, ci si prendono addirittura da soli. _Giusto Chandler si fa insultare così bene._

Flint ha appena finito di raccontare di come ha insegnato a una ragazza messicana a cantare ‘Do ya think I’m sexy?’, e Sebastian non ha preso parte alla conversazione se non per chiedergli se non sia stata lei a insegnare a lui, quando ci pensa Thad a far precipitare il discorso verso lidi poco sicuri. Come sempre. “Anche Sebastian si è dato da fare!” afferma, e mentre sorseggia la limonata gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito da sopra il bicchiere.

 “Sai che novità!” commenta Trent, con un’alzata di spalle. “Gli unici che si danno più da fare di lui sono quelli che si fanno pagare.”

“Tutta invidia,” replica subito Sebastian, lanciando un’occhiata ammonitrice a Thad, sperando che non si metta a parlare di Chandler. _Si è anche messo tra Trent e Flint, lo stronzo. Così non posso neanche picchiarlo senza essere fermato._

Ma Thad continua a succhiare la sua cannuccia con un mezzo sorriso – _è una tortura starlo a guardare mentre succhia qualcosa che non stia in mezzo alle mie gambe_ – finchè non gli fa l’occhiolino, e Sebastian non ha neanche il tempo di ficcargli l’ombrellino di carta su per il naso, che lo _dice_. “In realtà sta uscendo con qualcuno. Gli piace.”

Non avrebbe potuto attirare di più l’attenzione neanche se si fosse messo a ballare nudo sul tavolino da caffè. “Non è vero,” replica Sebastian, cercando di sembrare tranquillo e rilassato e non incazzato nero, ma ormai è inutile. Nick sta sorridendo, Trent e Flint lo guardano increduli e Jeff fa scorrere lo sguardo tra Thad e Sebastian, finchè non si porta le mani alla bocca ed esclama: “Oh, mio Dio! Vi siete messi insieme?”

“Jeff, no! Ma sei scemo?” urla Thad, con una prevedibile espressione schifata che non dovrebbe ferire Sebastian, ma lo fa, almeno un po’.

“Nick, la prossima volta che Jeff apre bocca, provvedi a riempirgliela. Grazie,” sputa fuori Sebastian, acido. Jeff non fa in tempo a fare un’espressione offesa, che Thad, implacabile come una piaga d’Egitto, ricomincia. “Ho una foto del ragazzo di Sebastian, volete vederla?” E sventola il cellulare, su cui tutti si fiondano come avvoltoi.

Sebastian reclina la testa sulla spalliera del divano e guarda il soffitto affrescato, cercando di non sentire i commenti idioti dei suoi amici. _La mia reputazione è andata. Il prossimo anno finirò a buttarmi granite in faccia da solo, e tutto per colpa di Chandler e Thad._

“Non è il mio ragazzo. Non ho un ragazzo. Non voglio un ragazzo. Voglio solo scopare e non me lo sono neanche scopato,” ripete, ma sa che ormai è inutile, perché Flint sta dicendo: “Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato?”, mentre Jeff e Nick si guardano con le sopracciglia sollevate – _sono inteneriti, è proprio la fine_ – e Thad ha un sorriso talmente largo  che gli arriva alle orecchie.

“Non sembra il tuo tipo, ma è carino, Seb,” gli dice Nick, con quel suo cazzo di tono educato che darebbe sui nervi a un santo.

“Sì, Nick, se lo mandi in palestra per dieci anni e poi dal chirurgo plastico può andare. E comunque _non è il mio ragazzo,_ ” ripete per l’ennesima volta, e sente cinque paia di occhi che lo guardano con disapprovazione. Thad, invece, sta facendo degli sforzi eroici per non ridere. “Non sto mentendo! È vero! Ci siamo visti solo due volte-”

“È comunque una volta in più rispetto ai tuoi soliti ragazzi usa e getta,” fa notare Thad, serafico. Le cose che Sebastian vorrebbe fare al suo migliore amico in quel momento sono indicibili. “E poi, non per fare Capitan Ovvio, ma sei tu che l’hai baciato. Tutte e due le volte volte.”

Sebastian chiude gli occhi, orripilato, ma riesce comunque a sentire i suoi amici che fanno “Oooh”, come quattro ragazzine di fronte al poster di Twilight.

“Non l’ho baciato perché è bello,” si difende, sincero.

“No, certo, solo perché ti faresti qualunque cosa che si muova, vero?” s’intromette Jeff, acido. Vuole fargli pagare la battuta di prima, e Sebastian coglie l’occasione di spostare il discorso sul tradizionale match Jeff contro Sebastian. Qualsiasi cosa pur di non parlare di Chandler.

“Sì, chiunque tranne te, Jeff,” replica, sfoggiando il suo sorriso più affascinante.

Purtroppo ci pensa Nick a impedire quella che sarebbe stata una bella sessione di insulti, visto che posa un braccio sulle spalle del fidanzato e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, giusto per calmarlo. _Che schifo._ “Lascia perdere,” dice, guardando Jeff negli occhi. “È solo invidioso perché lui ha una serie di sveltine squallide mentre noi abbiamo qualcos’altro.”

Sebastian arriccia il naso, infastidito da tutte quelle dimostrazioni stupide di affetto. “Perché, scusa, vuoi farmi credere che tu e Jeff fate qualcos’altro oltre a sbattere gli occhioni e tenervi per mano?”

“Sì!” Ma non sono Nick e Jeff a parlare. È Flint, e tutti si girano automaticamente a guardarlo, mentre lui sbuffa e da una gomitata al suo amico Trent. Sebastian, lieto che non si parli più di Chandler, aspetta incuriosito.

“È vero!” conferma Trent, evitando lo sguardo imbarazzato di Nick e Jeff. “I muri della Dalton sono sottili.”

“Non sono sottili per niente,” continua Flint, ignorando Jeff che ha nascosto la faccia sulla spalla di Nick, che è diventato della stessa tonalità del suo divano. “È Nick che urla” infierisce ancora Flint, mentre Trent annuisce e Sebastian e Thad ridono sommessamente. “E Jeff che fa un sacco di versi strani.”

Thad e Trent stanno ululando dal ridere, e Sebastian è al settimo cielo perché Flint gli ha appena dato una miniera d’oro da cui attingere i suoi insulti, finchè la voce piatta di Nick lo richiama. “Ehm… Sebastian? Quando finisci di ridere rispondi al telefono. C’è ‘Chandler Puffetta’ che ti chiama.”

_No. No. No. Non sta succedendo, non adesso._

“Devi rispondere!” dice subito quel traditore di Thad, mentre si asciuga gli occhi.

“Neanche mort-  che cazzo, _Jeff_!” Jeff, velocissimo, con uno scatto ha allungato la mano e si è preso il suo telefono.

“NO. Jeff, ti avverto che non canterai più mezza frase, non copierai un compito di francese, sedurrò il tuo ragazzo e me lo farò succhiare-”

“Pronto? Oh, è qui, te lo passo subito!” E, con uno sguardo malefico, Jeff gli passa il telefono. _Tutti stanno di nuovo ridendo. Di me, stavolta_. Sebastian gli rivolge un’occhiata che promette incubi a venire, prende il telefono e si alza in piedi, mettendosi a camminare per il salotto.

“Chandler. Che vuoi?” Ignora gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei suoi amici e Trent che gli sibila “Sii gentile!”

“Mmm… ti disturbo?” La voce al di là della cornetta sembra titubante e Sebastian immagina che Chandler abbia sentito le risate dei suoi amici e, in qualche strano modo, gli dispiace. Chandler sarà anche ridicolo, ma non merita di sentirsi preso in giro anche da gente che non lo conosce. _Solo io posso insultarlo a piacere._

“No. I miei stupidi amici mi stavano annoiando. Che c’è?” Ancora mormorii di biasimo; gli sembra anche di distinguere un “Sei proprio stronzo!” che lo costringe a girarsi, mostrare il dito medio a Jeff e perdersi la risposta di Chandler.

“Eh? Ripeti più forte?”

“Ti ho chiesto se vuoi uscire con me stasera… A Westerville, al cinema. Danno una rassegna di film in bianco e nero… ehm. Stasera, sì. Se non hai di meglio da fare e ti va e-”

Sebastian si passa una mano sulla nuca, disperato. I suoi amici per fortuna si sono calmati – _ah, no, è che stanno cercando di sentire, i pezzi di merda_ – e lo guardano, annuendo, incoraggianti. Trent addirittura alza i pollici.

 _Merda._ “Guardatelo, com’è imbarazzato, non sa neanche dire di sì a un appuntamento!” sghignazza Thad, e Sebastian potrebbe odiarlo se non fosse che è Thad, perché sta praticamente facendo di tutto per costringerlo ad accettare l’invito di Chandler.

“Sebastian Smythe in difficoltà!” sussurra Flint, eccitato. “Aspetta che scatto una foto!”

“Ok, va bene. Alle sette? Non venire di nuovo mezz’ora prima e vestiti da umano.”

 

***

 

Chandler non conosce bene Westerville; c’è stato poche volte, per la maggior parte al centro commerciale con Charlie e i suoi genitori a fare gli acquisti di Natale, quando erano ancora tutti e quattro insieme. Per il resto, è stato solo al South Theatre e a visitare la Dalton Academy, quindi è sicuro di non aver mai visto il parchetto buio di cui Sebastian ha appena oltrepassato la staccionata marcia. Non è il tipo di posto che piace a Chandler, con le aiuole curate, le panchine in ferro battuto, i bambini che giocano e la gente che porta a passeggio i cagnolini: è il genere di parco in cui si potrebbe commettere un omicidio, occultare il cadavere e passarla liscia.

 _Sarebbe inquietante anche alla luce del giorno_ , pensa Chandler, osservando le cartacce e i mozziconi di sigaretta sull’erba secca e uno scivolo con la vernice scrostata. _Magari a Sebastian piace perché rafforza la sua immagine di cattivo ragazzo?_ Ma gli sembra subito un ragionamento sbagliato. Sebastian frequenta un liceo prestigioso, mangia senza appoggiare i gomiti al tavolo, porta dei jeans che costano quanto l’intero guardaroba di Chandler e il suo telefono è un Vertu Constellation Quest che maneggia con estrema attenzione: è evidente che sia un ragazzo raffinato.

Beh, ‘ _Se vuoi sapere, chiedi’_ , gli ha detto una volta suo padre. E così chiede:

“Ti piace questo posto?”

Sebastian fa schioccare la lingua. _Sarcasmo?_ “Non sono Jack lo Squartatore, quindi no,” replica.

 _Beh, avevo ragione, non può piacergli un parco così inquietante! E non ha intenzione di uccidermi e farmi a pezzi… ma ancora non si spiega perché siamo qui._ Chandler si volta a guardare Sebastian, che è appena illuminato da uno dei pochi lampioni funzionanti: la luce fioca e giallastra evidenzia le linee decise del suo bel viso, il naso dritto, l’angolo della bocca appena incurvato all’insù in quella che a Chandler sembra la sua solita espressione beffarda. Non _deve_ farsi distrarre dal buon profumo di Sebastian, dai suoi capelli castani che sembrano stare su per magia, dal fatto che sembra così sicuro di sé che è impossibile che lo sia veramente, dalle sue labbra morbide - _continua a parlare!_

Per fortuna ha una domanda logica da porre: “Allora perché siamo qui?”

Sebastian scrolla le spalle, camminando abbastanza vicino da confondere Chandler ma non così vicino da toccare le sue spalle o il suo braccio. “Volevo portarti in un posto dove per terra ci sono le siringhe usate,” replica, e fa una smorfia quando Chandler si ferma di botto e controlla che non ci sia nessuna siringa ai suoi piedi. “Giusto per godermi la tua reazione. Sembri uno di quelli che è a suo agio solo davanti al caminetto a ricamare mentre guarda ‘My Fair Lady’ per la centesima volta.”

Chandler apre la bocca ed è sul punto di rispondere che ha visto più centri di recupero per alcolisti e tossicodipendenti di quanto avesse voluto, e non è così impressionabile come Sebastian crede, ma questo significherebbe rovistare nella scatola e aprire il suo contenuto davanti a un semisconosciuto. _Un affascinante semisconosciuto che mi ha baciato due volte e mi ha invitato a cena a casa sua ed è stato abbastanza cavalleresco da volermi salvare da Iwon_ , puntualizza il lato di Chandler incredibilmente attratto dagli occhi verdi di Sebastian, _ma pur sempre un estraneo._ Così sceglie la via più facile.

“Oh, io adoro ‘My Fair Lady’! È il mio secondo musical preferito, dopo ‘Evita’. Hai presente il pezzo in cui Eliza dice che la differenza tra una dama e una fioraia non sta nel come si comporta ma nel come viene trattata, e che sarà sempre una fioraia per il professor Higgins, e alla fine lui deve ammettere che ha imparato qualcosa dai suoi ‘insulsi ragionamenti’? E poi litigano anche se è palese che si-”

“Sei uno stereotipo su due gambe e un cappello da fungo, spero che tu te ne renda conto,” lo interrompe Sebastian. Ha un’espressione indecifrabile, potrebbe essere divertita, o irritata, o annoiata, o tutte e tre insieme.

L’erba secca scricchiola sotto le suole delle scarpe di entrambi. È un discorso che Chandler ha sentito mille volte, ma magari Sebastian può capirlo meglio di altri. “So che lo sembro, ma non è detto che lo sia. Anche tu sembri un clichè, ma sono sicuro che non lo sei. L’hai letto Otello? Certo che l’hai letto, alla Dalton vi faranno leggere tutto Shakespeare… io invece l’ho dovuto leggere per conto mio, ma, insomma, Iago dice ‘Non sono quello che sono’ e, uhm, ha ragione, no? Voglio dire, in quel punto è Shakespeare che sta parlando per bocca del bugiardo manipolatore, quindi possiamo credere che dica una cosa importante. Almeno io l’ho sempre interpretata così, ma nessuno me l’ha mai spiegato, magari i tuoi insegnanti ti hanno detto tutt’altro e io sbaglio…”

Sebastian alza un sopracciglio, e Chandler sembra scorgere un guizzo di curiosità. “ _Io_ sarei un clichè?”

 _Shakespeare funziona sempre!_ “Non è una brutta cosa, ma… sì, ecco, il clichè del cinico senza sentimenti che in realtà ha un cuore ma lo nasconde.”

“Mi sono comunque scelto uno stereotipo molto più figo del tuo,” risponde Sebastian. Scrolla le spalle e sfiora il braccio di Chandler. _Ma la gante cammina così vicina quando passeggia insieme?_ Decide di non pensarci e replica: “Mmm… avresti dovuto rispondere qualcosa tipo ‘Non ho un cuore’ o cose così.”

Sebastian sorride, e Chandler è disposto a parlare tutta la notte in quel parco squallido per farlo sorridere di nuovo. “Ce l’ho un cuore,” replica. “Ma in genere ascolto di più altri organi.”

 _Come volevasi dimostrare: clichè, un punto per me,_ pensa Chandler, ma è troppo impegnato ad arrossire e fissare una panchina di plastica tutta scarabocchiata per rispondere subito. Con sua sorpresa, è Sebastian, che finora si è limitato a rispondere alle sue domande senza iniziare mai la conversazione, a parlare per primo. “Per tenere fede al mio stereotipo, credo che adesso dovrei coinvolgerti in qualcosa di molto trasgressivo, come fare sesso in un luogo pubblico. Questo.”

Se Chandler è arrossito prima, non osa pensare come sia adesso. Ha anche iniziato a sudare. _Lo fa apposta_ , si ripete. _Si chiama conversazione brillante, è il mio forte, non ho letto tutta Jane Austen per niente!_ Così guarda oltre la spalla di Sebastian – in faccia è troppo – e replica: “Oppure io dovrei convincerti a fare qualcosa di carino, come andare in un bar frequentato da gente per bene e prendere un frappé.”

Sebastian alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “Andare in un bar all’una di notte di venerdì sera e ordinare un frappé è ancora più imbarazzante di fare sesso in un parco.”

Restano parecchi minuti in silenzio, camminando piano, Sebastian calmo e a braccia conserte – _posizione difensiva?_ – e Chandler con le mani in tasca e gli occhi che si posano ovunque – una cassetta per gli uccelli riempita di lattine, un arbusto secco, un giornale stracciato a terra – tranne che sul ragazzo accanto a lui. L’unico rumore è quello dell’erba che calpestano e quello, lontano, delle automobili sulla strada. “E, ehm…” esordisce Chandler, senza alcuna idea di cosa dire. “Allora, cos’è che fai di solito il venerdì sera?” Non è la migliore domanda, considerato che Sebastian ama inserire allusioni erotiche dappertutto, ma non gli è venuto in mente niente di meglio.

Infatti Sebastian fa il suo sogghigno compiaciuto e replica: “Non saprei come dirtelo, c’è bisogno di un vocabolario molto selezionato per riuscire a non farti balbettare e diventare viola.”

Detto questo, sembra godersi l’espressione imbarazzata di Chandler, e poi va a sedersi sull’unica altalena integra del parco. Chandler lo segue e rimane in piedi, poco distante, cominciando a girargli intorno, così non è costretto a guardarlo in faccia quando Sebastian lo fa arrossire.

“Mmm… vuoi sapere cosa faccio io?” chiede, con un sorriso.

Sebastian appoggia le mani alle corde dell’altalena e incrocia le sue lunghe gambe. “Non proprio, ma ti starò a sentire mentre me lo racconti,” replica.

Chandler, convinto che Sebastian non ammetterebbe mai di essere interessato a quello che lui fa, lo ritiene  un incoraggiamento più che sufficiente. “Vado da papà, gli preparo uno dei suoi piatti preferiti e poi ci guardiamo insieme un bel film in bianco e nero.”

Sebastian si gira per guardarlo, spingendosi lievemente all’indietro con i piedi. “Molto eccitante. Deduco che tu non abbia neanche mezzo amico.” È un commento che Chandler ha sentito diverse volte, in tutte le più diverse declinazioni, dal compassionevole allo schifato; solo che Sebastian non sembra provare pena né aver voglia di essere crudele. Ha il solito tono calmo e un po’ arrogante.

“Ho Mary, ma in genere il venerdì sera è impegnata… a fare quello che fai tu,” risponde Chandler, un po’ a disagio per come Sebastian lo segue con lo sguardo mentre si muove in cerchio intorno all’altalena. Sembra uno di quei leoni che nei documentari si preparano a inseguire le gazzelle. “Ma va bene così!” continua, cercando di non pensare a se stesso come la gazzella. “A settembre andrò all’università e mi farò un sacco di altri amici!”

“Vai al college?” Sebastian si raddrizza e dondola; sembra sempre meno annoiato.

“Sì, te l’ho detto un sacco di volte! All’Ohio State University, corso di Arti e Scienze, penso.” Strano, adesso non sente la solita forte fitta di delusione nel pensare che non andrà alla NYU, ma forse dipende dal fatto che c’è un bellissimo ragazzo a mezzo metro da lui che lo sta fissando con degli incredibili occhi verdi. E che sta davvero parlando con lui, mentre in genere le sue conversazioni con i ragazzi durano più o meno dieci minuti.

“Mica puoi pretendere che ascolti ogni cosa che dici! Non avevo sentito tanti monologhi senza senso da quando ho studiato Beckett. E comunque, l’università pubblica? Non ti hanno preso da nessun’altra parte? Neanche a Hogwarts?” commenta Sebastian, regalandogli un altro dei suoi sorrisi taglienti.

 _Non voglio neanche pensarci alle altre parti, figuriamoci parlarne!_ E così, non per la prima volta, svia la conversazione verso argomenti più innocui. “È da quando avevo undici anni che aspetto la lettera per Hogwarts, ma non è ancora arrivata! Sarei a Grifondoro, almeno spero. Anche Corvonero non è male, ma poi se dico che sarei a Corvonero sembra che mi ritenga il più intelligente, e questo sarebbe da arroganti, cioè da Serpeverde, no? E tu?”

“Che domande, è ovvio che sarei a Serpeverde. E tu non illuderti, andresti a Tassorosso con quelli che non contano mai un cazzo.” Sebastian ha la dote di offendere con un tono così soave che sembra stia facendo dei complimenti. “Ma forse a Corvonero non ci staresti male,” aggiunge. “Devo riconoscere che hai un certo talento per rigirare il discorso e metterti a sparare stronzate per evitare gli argomenti che non ti piacciono.”

 _Anche tu staresti bene a Corvonero. O dovrebbero inventare una nuova Casa per quelli belli e intelligenti._ “Non sto rigirando niente,” risponde Chandler, in tono leggero. “Sono molto contento di andare alla Ohio State University! Mi va benissimo. È solo a due ore di macchina, e se prendo il treno-”

Sebastian grugnisce. “Dire che va bene è il tuo mantra? Perché, senza essere brutale… no, in realtà non me ne frega un cazzo se sono brutale, basta che non ti metti a piangere. Hai appena detto che sei senza amici, hai la vita sociale di un monaco tibetano, andrai in un’università di merda e ti va bene? Non ha senso. Non che sia interessato, ma sembri un caso su cui effettuare dei test psicologici. Piaceresti a Thad,” conclude, con l’ombra di un sorriso.

Chandler si è fermato, proprio davanti a Sebastian, con i piedi a pochi centimetri dai suoi. Può essere la conversazione più seria a cui abbia partecipato da qualche anno a questa parte, e averla con Sebastian è disorientante.

“Per me ha senso,” risponde, cercando di spiegarsi senza scoprirsi troppo. “Perché sono…” Cerca di trovare la parola giusta, ma forse deve essere ancora inventata. “Diverso? Certe cose che per me sono logiche a tutti gli altri sembrano incomprensibili. Ci sono abituato.” È la prima volta che parla così di se stesso a un ragazzo, e il fatto che Sebastian l’abbia baciato e sia lì, vicino, ad ascoltarlo, gli fa tremare le gambe. Difatti prende a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, nervoso. Non è una novità essere giudicato, ma da Sebastian, che avrà milioni di amici e ragazzi ai suoi piedi, che avrà viaggiato e fatto un sacco esperienze…

“Sei strambo.”

Chandler si mette quasi a ridere perché, per gli standard a cui Sebastian l’ha abituato in quei due giorni, è quasi un complimento, ed è abituato a sentire di molto peggio. _Magari gli piaccio, non solo per la storia che un corpo vale l’altro, ma perché sono… strambo?_ Chandler cerca disperatamente di sigillare questa stupida speranza nella scatola. È sicuro che Sebastian sia più gentile di quanto ami apparire ed è per questo che l’ha fatto restare a cena, l’ha portato via da Iwon ed è andato con lui al cinema, così come è certo di non piacergli, se non in modi a cui non vuole pensare. Così tenta di non ‘saltare subito sul treno’, come gli consiglia Charlie, e di non smettere di parlare.

“A scuola mi hanno sempre detto cose molto più brutte,” replica, vivace. Almeno spera che suoni leggero e non teso.

“Perché non sei venuto alla Dalton, allora?” chiede Sebastian, ma non aspetta la risposta. “Ah, no, aspetta, lasciami indovinare. Perché eri troppo povero? Cazzo, sembri la versione gay di Oliver Twist.”

Chandler sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, nervoso perché Sebastian si sta involontariamente avvicinando al contenuto della scatola che più vuole evitare, cioè l’alcolismo di suo padre, così comincia a chiacchierare:

“Non sono venuto alla Dalton perché ho scelto così. Sì, sembra strano, lo so! Sei totalmente autorizzato a pensare che io sia fuori di testa, non mi offendo! Voglio dire, non mi conosci, giusto? Anche io sono autorizzato a pensare che quello che fai con i ragazzi sia triste, ma non ti conosco, quindi magari mi sbaglio. È buffo, no? Continuiamo ad essere convinti di cose che sono probabilmente sbagliate solo perché non vogliamo conoscerci. O non abbiamo tempo o-”

“Nessuno conosce nessuno, Chandler,” taglia corto Sebastian, ma gli rivolge un’occhiata strana, come quella volta alla festa: sembra che lo stia soppesando, che voglia guardare oltre i vestiti che trova ridicoli, gli occhiali, il cappello e le frasi superflue. _Come al solito, sto vedendo troppi sottotesti_ , si rimprovera, _starà pensando che è ora di andare allo Scandals, perché è stanco di parlare e vuole fare altro con altri._ Chandler, con una fitta di rammarico, pensa che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che lo vede, perché l’appuntamento non sembra andato bene, il film non gli è piaciuto e non si sono baciati, così, convinto di non avere niente da perdere, decide di essere sincero e dire quello che pensa. _Beh, non proprio tutto._

“A me piacerebbe conoscerti,” afferma, fiero di come stia camminando dietro l’altalena e riesca a non guardare Sebastian in faccia. “Sotto la maschera da duro senza sentimenti. Magari sarei più a mio agio e non eviterei le domande che non mi piacciono.”

Ora il giro è finito e si ritrova di fronte a Sebastian, che, con suo enorme sollievo, sta sorridendo compiaciuto.

“Duro senza sentimenti? Cazzo, sono affascinante. Quasi quasi stasera mi faccio una sega pensando a me. Immagino che anche tu ti farai una sega pensando a me, considerando come mi stai guardando.”

Gli occhi del ragazzo brillano di divertimento e, senza preavviso, si alza in piedi. Chandler se lo ritrova a pochi centimetri, riesce a sentire il suo profumo, il calore del suo corpo addirittura, ed è cosciente che sono a _distanza di bacio_ , tanto che non riesce a formulare una replica decente, non quando ha le guance che scottano e il cuore che batte così forte che per un attimo teme di sentirsi male. “Stavo solo guardando l-la tua, ehm, camicia, perché si intona al colore dei tuoi occhi e… ti sta… bene,” conclude, e si sente un vero cretino, perché sta parlando a vanvera mentre il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di guardare è a pochi centimetri da lui, con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso sornione.

“Adesso farò qualcosa di davvero altruistico,” sussurra Sebastian, e Chandler trattiene il respiro perché non avrebbe mai pensato che una voce potesse essere eccitante e, ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi verdi, aspetta che Sebastian continui. “Farò un favore al prossimo che avrà il coraggio di pomiciare con te, così non si ritroverà per le mani un imbranato totale che sta immobile senza avere idea di cosa fare.” E, senza che Chandler abbia il tempo per capire quanto è _offensivo_ ciò che ha appena detto, Sebastian si china e gli morde il labbro inferiore. Il primo istinto di Chandler è quello di tirarsi indietro – _non voglio essere morso!_ – ma Sebastian gli cinge la vita con un braccio, posa una mano sulla sua nuca e lo bacia, stavolta piano, e solo quando lo sente rilassarsi nell’abbraccio comincia a muovere le labbra, finchè Chandler posa le mani sulle spalle di Sebastian e lascia che lo assaggi con la lingua. Sa di buono e sembra così _giusto_ e bello che non riesce a pensare niente che non sia _Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian_.

È Chandler che si tira indietro per primo, perché sente troppo caldo troppo in basso, ma non si scioglie dalla stretta di Sebastian. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo forte come l’altra sera o anche solo appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, ma trovarsi Sebastian a qualche centimetro che gli fissa le labbra è una distrazione troppo grande. “Che c’è?” soffia il ragazzo contro la sua guancia, e Chandler sta quasi per protestare perché gli sta appannando gli occhiali, ma Sebastian gli lecca l’angolo della bocca, così, d’impulso, si divincola. Suda, un brivido gli ha appena attraversato la spina dorsale, sente il suo sangue affluire alle parti sbagliate e _non va bene_. Eccetto che il viso di Sebastian viene attraversato da una smorfia – _delusa? Ferita addirittura? Sorpresa?_ – che fa precipitare Chandler nel vortice del senso di colpa. “Scusa! Mi piaceva!” esclama, vergognandosi non poco, ma deve dirglielo. “P-parecchio, quindi… troppo. Era un po’ troppo e io- ehm, sono, ecco, alle prime armi. Diciamo.” _Ecco, l’ho detto! Non era così difficile! Poi tanto mi prendeva in giro anche prima, quindi non cambia niente._

Sebastian annuisce e quando parla la sua voce non è più un sussurro roco ma è tornata al consueto tono calmo e sarcastico. “Sì, ho capito, sei una figa di legno. Mi porti allo Scandals adesso?”

Chandler si morde il labbro inferiore, deluso che la serata sia finita così presto. _Ma non posso dargli quello che lui vuole quindi non c’è niente di male se va a prenderselo da qualche altra parte. Non è il mio ragazzo, anche se…_ “Ok. Posso vederti domani?”

Sebastian scrolla le spalle. “Forse.”

 

***

 

 


	6. Meno di niente

**CAPITOLO 6**

**_Meno di niente_ **

Quando Thad, discreto come sempre, gli domanda cosa sono lui e Chandler, Sebastian non sa cosa rispondere. Così dice: “Niente,” che nel codice stabilito con il suo migliore amico significa: “Meno domande fai e meglio è.”  

Sebastian sa che ‘Niente’ non è la definizione adatta, ma il linguaggio gli sembra troppo limitato e convenzionale quando si tratta di certe cose, e manca di parole adeguate.

Non sono _amici_ , come Chandler ha ingenuamente suggerito quella sera in cui Sebastian si è rifiutato di entrare a casa sua e conoscere suo fratello. Sì, a volte uscire con lui sembra quasi come andare in giro con un amico, Thad, Trent, o uno degli altri, tranne che Sebastian non si lascia prendere la mano dagli amici al buio di una sala cinematografica, né gli offre la cena, e tantomeno li bacia in macchina dopo averli riaccompagnati a casa – _baracca da bidonville sudamericana_ , più che altro – ed è abbastanza sicuro che nessuno dei suoi amici sia così irritante e curioso come Chandler.

Quello che è certo è che non stanno insieme, e Sebastian aspetta solo che Chandler tiri fuori la parola ‘fidanzato’ per snocciolare il suo bel discorsetto riguardo il credere al sesso e non alle relazioni, ma sospetta che Chandler sia troppo sveglio per chiedergli una cosa del genere, e infatti non si è mai avvicinato al discorso.

Quando Thad propone, con un filo di malizia, ‘amici con benefici’, Sebastian si mette a ridere: gli unici benefici che riceve da Chandler sono i baci, neanche troppo spinti, e gli abbracci, a cui ancora si deve abituare. L’unica volta, alla terza uscita, che ha sfiorato con le dita la camicia di Chandler, proprio sopra la cintura, si è ritrovato a cadere sul sedile del passeggero, da cui Chandler si era dileguato in un nanosecondo, blaterando qualcosa sul coprifuoco.

È probabile che non esista un aggettivo in grado di determinare quello che Sebastian e Chandler fanno insieme – escono, prendono un gelato, cenano insieme, si baciano quando non c’è nessuno nei paraggi, fanno passeggiate, vanno al cinema, si baciano al buio, vanno al Six Flags, al centro commerciale, al negozio di musica, e parlano, parlano, parlano – e Sebastian continua, per mancanza di una migliore definizione, a rispondere: “Niente.”

 

***

Sebastian mette la quinta e schiaccia il pedale dell’acceleratore, ignorando lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Chandler. Sono stati a Westerville, dove Chandler ha scovato una rassegna cinematografica di vecchi film, a vedere ‘Rebecca’ poi hanno preso da bere e sono di ritorno a Lima. Giusto per non sentirsi un quarantenne, Sebastian ha deciso di infrangere i limiti di velocità. “E comunque, la protagonista è una demente. Come ha fatto a non capire che de Winter nascondeva qualcosa?”

Chandler sbuffa e incrocia le braccia con ostentazione. “Oh, ma è ovvio che lo aveva capito! Solo che non le importava, perché era così innamorata di lui da poter accettare qualsiasi cosa, anche che lui amasse ancora la prima moglie! Comunque, dicevo, dovresti leggere anche il libro, è ispirato a Jane Eyre, lo sai? _Deve_ piacerti Jane Eyre, se non altro per Mister Rochester… io ho una cotta per Mister Rochester, è il prototipo dell’eroe byroniano, solo non eccessivo e sgradevole come Heathcliff…”

Sebastian sorride, accelera ancora e lo ascolta infervorarsi; in realtà il film gli è piaciuto, ma è più divertente sostenere il contrario e sentire Chandler chiacchierare con animazione di qualsiasi cosa abbia letto, visto o sentito. Ad essere sinceri, resta sempre abbastanza impressionato dalla quantità di nozioni strane che Chandler snocciola di continuo, ma pensa sia normale essere colti – o giù di lì – quando si hanno pochi amici e niente da fare.

Rallenta solo quando raggiunge l’isolato in cui abita Chandler, una via secondaria costeggiata da casette di mattoncini rossi tutte uguali: ha imparato a riconoscere quella di Chandler perché è l’unica ad avere un giardinetto piuttosto curato, pieno di margherite colorate e violette. Anche alle finestre e al piccolo balcone ci sono vasi di fiori colorati.

Accosta davanti al cancello dipinto di bianco – ecco l’altra cosa che rende la casa di Chandler diversa dalle altre, nota – e spegne il motore. Sebastian non scende mai, né lo accompagna alla porta, ma in genere quello è il momento in cui possono baciarsi indisturbati, quindi si volta verso Chandler, impegnato a slacciare la cintura di sicurezza. “Non era così male, quel film,” ammette, e allunga le mani verso le tempie del ragazzo per sfilargli gli occhiali, che posa vicino alla leva del cambio.  “Ma domenica fanno “The Avengers”, andiamo a vedere quello.”

Chandler strizza un po’ gli occhi azzurri, non ci vede bene da vicino, e annuisce con entusiasmo. “Oh, adoro quel film! Il mio preferito è Loki, ma scommetto che a te piace Thor! Sì, è più il tuo tipo… o Tony Stark? E… uhm, grazie.” E sorride, mentre si tormenta con le dita il polsino della camicia, con lo sguardo basso.

_Come fa a essere così imbarazzato dopo due settimane di pomiciate?_

Sebastian fa una smorfia e avvicina il viso a quello di Chandler. “Grazie di che?” chiede, in tono innocente. “Del lavoro di mano che hai rifiutato al bagno del cinema?” E si gode il rossore che tinge le guance pallide di Chandler, e il modo nervoso in cui la sua mano sale subito ad appiattirsi il ciuffo biondo sulla fronte.

“No. Lo sai…” mormora Chandler. “Di aver pagato il biglietto, il drink, la cena di ieri…” spiega, con lo sguardo fisso sul volante.

Sebastian gli rialza il mento con due dita, costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia; e poi, il pezzo forte di Chandler sono gli occhi azzurri. _Carini, se fossi uno che bada a certi particolari insignificanti come gli occhi._

“Sono ricco e mi piace mostrarlo,” risponde, con una scrollata di spalle. “E non vorrei che per pagarti il cinema dovessi saltare qualche pasto o rimanere senza luce.” Poi, senza dare a Chandler il tempo di protestare, colma la breve distanza tra loro e lo bacia. Chandler non è certo il ragazzo più abile con cui ha pomiciato, ed è pur sempre un bacio da Disney Channel, lento, delicato, un po’ languido, con tanto di nasi che si sfiorano con dolcezza, ma non è sgradevole. Adesso che Chandler ha imparato a non stare fermo come una statua e a fare qualcosa – muovere la lingua, per dirne una – Sebastian trova che le sue labbra morbide e le sue mani che gli accarezzano piano le guance siano una strana ma piacevole novità rispetto ai soliti morsi e strusciamenti.

Quando si separano, Chandler posa la fronte sulla sua spalla e lo abbraccia piano. Nonostante le loro uscite siano ormai una routine che dura due settimane e la conclusione sia sempre il bacio in macchina, Sebastian continua a trovare destabilizzanti gli abbracci. Anche se gli è familiare l’odore di Chandler, le sue mani strette sulla schiena e i suoi capelli biondi che gli solleticano la guancia, proprio non riesce ad abituarsi a quel contatto, che è meno concreto dei baci e decisamente meno reale del solito sesso, ma gli sembra troppo intimo per uno come lui.

Così si stacca, gli porge gli occhiali e decide di far tornare Chandler nel mondo normale, dove i tipi come lui vengono trattati male e non riaccompagnati a casa con tanto di bacio da manuale. “Ok, tempo scaduto. Io vado allo Scandals.”

Chandler annuisce mentre si infila gli occhiali. “Buona serata. A domani,” dice, poi sorride e esce dalla macchina. È sorprendente come Chandler non batta mai ciglio nel sapere che Sebastian, dopo averlo riaccompagnato, termina quasi tutte le serate allo Scandals; Sebastian è certo che sia geloso, ma non l’ha mai dato a vedere, neanche quando lo costringe ad ascoltare il resoconto delle sue avventure erotiche al solo scopo di farlo arrossire come una scolaretta. Chandler si limita a imbarazzarsi, cambiare discorso e comportarsi come al solito.

 _Forse_ , pensa Sebastian rimettendo in moto, _non sono l’unico a non volere una relazione._ Ed è strano, ma questa pensiero gli brucia un po’.

 _È solo il mio ego_ , si dice, pregustando il sano, leggero divertimento senza impegni che lo aspetta allo Scandals: alcol, caccia, pista da ballo e bagno. Pane per il suo ego.

 

***

 

Blaine sembra quasi risplendere di felicità mentre è impegnato in una serie di piroette in pista da ballo. Faccia da Checca batte le mani, sorride e lo prende per mano, facendolo girare più veloce, finchè la musica non cambia e si mettono a ballare abbracciati. Non si baciano, ma Blaine guarda Faccia da Checca con un’adorazione tale che a Sebastian si contorce lo stomaco dal disgusto, ed è sicuro che stia sul punto di vomitare.

Ha bevuto così tanto che non gli importa se li sta fissando da mezz’ora, non gli importa se sembra incazzato, o triste, o disperato, tanto Blaine non l’ha nemmeno visto. Si stupirebbe se Blaine notasse qualcos’altro che non sia il suo ragazzo. _Il suo ragazzo._ Non dovrebbe renderlo così infelice vederli insieme, ma Sebastian si è sentito così da schifo solo quando Thad, con il tono più ferito e deluso che avesse mai sentito, gli aveva comunicato che Blaine doveva essere operato all’occhio. _È l’alcol_ , si ripete, buttando giù un altro sorso di scotch, _che mi rende infelice. Lo dice sempre anche Chandler._

Ma sa che non è vero. _Ce l’avrei almeno avuta una possibilità, Blaine? Prima che mandassi tutto a puttane?_ Vorrebbe alzarsi da quello sgabello scomodo e chiederglielo; Blaine è buono, e con tutto quello che gli ha perdonato, gli perdonerebbe anche quell’interruzione. Ma è da Checca Patetica che non vuole farsi vedere in quello stato, così finisce l’ultimo sorso e posa il bicchiere sul bancone, richiamando con uno schiocco delle dita l’attenzione del barista. Gli brucia troppo la gola, e non si arrischia a parlare, potrebbe finire come in quei film stupidi che cita Chandler, a raccontare la sua triste infatuazione finita male al barista. _No, mi ubriacherò fino a scordarmi la faccia di Blaine e i suoi occhi del cazzo color miele e il suo sorriso smagliante che non è per me. Fanculo._   

“Penso che sia abbastanza per stasera, ragazzino.” La voce del barista gli arriva ovattata, come se fosse lontano. Apre la bocca per inveire, quando un bicchiere pieno si materializza sul bancone, vicino al suo braccio. _Devo essere proprio sbronzo._

“Sebastian? Ciao! Stai bene? Non mi hai più chiamato…” È un ragazzo carino a parlare, con i capelli scuri, lunghi e una t-shirt dei Lakers; ha un’espressione davvero stupida mentre sorride, ma Sebastian non si è mai curato del quoziente intellettivo delle sue conquiste e non ha intenzione di cominciare quella notte.

Lo sconosciuto che gli paga il drink e blatera di musica e partite avrà più o meno la sua stessa età, ma Sebastian è sicuro che non vada alla Dalton e non giochi con lui a lacrosse, ma non riesce a ricordare dove l’ha visto prima né se ci ha fatto sesso. Non gli importa.

 

***

 

Qualsiasi possa essere l’odore di Faccia da Stupido, è sovrastato da quello di alcol e sudore, e quel bagno puzza così tanto che Sebastian vorrebbe tapparsi il naso e uscire. Invece lo bacia, gli solleva la maglietta, lo graffia sulla schiena, appena sopra la cintura, passa i palmi sul suo petto, il pollice sui capezzoli, e immagina che ci sia Blaine con lui, Blaine che è bello e gentile e profuma di colonia. Inizia a muovere piano la mano sulla sua spina dorsale e con la lingua accarezza la sua, lento. Non funziona. _Blaine è di là e non è me che vuole._ E non è abbastanza.

Lo bacia con più forza, disordinato e senza ritmo, e mentre gli morde le labbra si chiede se Chandler si lascerebbe baciare così.

Si stacca, affonda il viso sul collo di Faccia da Stupido, che mugola e ansima troppo forte, sovrastando la musica – _manco fossimo in un porno_ – e inizia a toccarlo da sopra la stoffa del jeans, strappandogli altri gemiti. Sebastian si sta sfregando contro la sua coscia, quando pensa che, sotto la luce del neon, quel ragazzo ha la carnagione olivastra, come Thad, ma la sua pelle è ruvida e imperfetta, mentre quella di Thad sembra liscia e morbida.

Ritira la mano per slacciare la propria cintura e tiene gli occhi fissi sull’erezione di Faccia da Stupido mentre lui fa lo stesso, e quando tutti e due si ritrovano con i pantaloni e i boxer tirati giù, Sebastian chiude gli occhi e cerca di non pensare a niente; né a Blaine che si contorce per terra coprendosi la faccia, né a Blaine che gli stringe la mano dopo le Provinciali con un sorriso di circostanza, né a Blaine che balla felice insieme al suo ragazzo, né alla sensazione di nausea che continua a risalire a ondate su per il suo stomaco. 

Faccia da Stupido prende entrambi nel pugno, e fa scorrere la mano con lentezza. Sebastian spera addirittura di venire presto e di farla finita con quella serata schifosa, così passa le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo, spingendolo verso il basso. Per essere uno stupido, capisce abbastanza in fretta, si inginocchia e lo prende in bocca, aiutandosi con le dita. Sebastian appoggia l’altra mano sopra lo scarico del bagno e stringe una ciocca di capelli; di questo passo non durerà molto, per fortuna. La lingua di Faccia da Stupido scivola su e giù, si sofferma su una vena e Sebastian geme, allenta la presa sulla sua testa e immagina che ci sia Blaine al suo posto, o Thad, o perfino Chandler: qualsiasi cosa pur di venire in fretta e andarsene da quel bagno puzzolente. _Il sesso dovrebbe essere divertente_ , pensa, _non così_. _È tutto un gioco divertente, finchè non lo è più._ Poi si morde le labbra mentre viene in bocca a Faccia da Stupido, e per qualche secondo resta lì con i pantaloni calati, scosso dai brividi, finchè la sensazione di disgusto non lo sommerge così forte che è costretto a voltarsi e vomitare.

C’è da dire che Faccia da Stupido è molto gentile. Gli passa un po’ di carta igienica per pulirsi la bocca e vorrebbe sorreggerlo per fargli sciacquare la faccia sul lavandino, se Sebastian glielo permettesse. Si offre perfino di riaccompagnarlo a casa, e Sebastian riesce a scrollarselo di dosso solo nel bel mezzo del parcheggio, quando gli urla di lasciarlo in pace e gli dice che quello è stato il peggior pompino della sua vita e che il vomito era un commento alla performance.

Ora che è rimasto da solo, Sebastian si appoggia con le mani al cofano della sua BMW, sperando di non incontrare Blaine. Si sente di merda. È ancora malfermo sulle gambe, è tutto appiccicoso e mezzo bagnato, gli pare di avere un martello in testa e ha lo stomaco in subbuglio. Ma la cosa peggiore è che si vergogna da morire e gli viene quasi da _piangere_.

Solo un’altra volta ha toccato quei vertici di schifo, e ha distrutto mezza camera della Dalton, ma c’era Thad a calmarlo e a dirgli tutte quelle cose stupide che si dicono ai bambini, che è umano sbagliare e che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Adesso non c’è nessuno, e Sebastian è da solo in un parcheggio buio, ubriaco e triste e arrabbiato e solo, e tante altre cose a cui non riesce neanche dare un nome.

Deglutisce, sente ancora il sapore del vomito sulla lingua e sospira. Sa di non essere in grado di guidare, e cerca di mettere in moto il cervello per pensare a cosa fare. Può aspettare un’oretta e mettersi in viaggio più tardi. Può chiamare i suoi genitori, farli preoccupare e arrabbiare e dargli una delusione… _no_ , _neanche morto. Il minimo che posso fare è non rovinare tutto anche con loro_.

L’unica altra opzione è Thad. Non è la prima volta che lo viene a prendere e lo porta a dormire a casa sua, ed è l’unico che l’abbia già visto in quello stato. _E anch’io l’ho visto quando non era proprio al suo meglio._ Thad è sicuro, è qualcuno di cui non si dovrebbe vergognare.

Tira fuori il cellulare e lo chiama. È spento. Mentre ascolta la voce della segreteria è colto da un altro conato, ma non riesce a vomitare. _Non posso svenire come una ragazzina del cazzo. Non devo._

E poi, come un’illuminazione, gli si presenta la soluzione: _Chandler._ Sa che deve essere ubriaco solo per prenderlo in considerazione, ma una parte di lui – quella sotto l’effetto dello scotch – pensa che sia un’ottima idea: Chandler verrebbe di corsa, lo _sa._

Non lo lascerebbe mai lì da solo, e anche se è mortificato nel chiamarlo, Sebastian sa anche che potrebbe facilmente tagliare i ponti con lui e non vederlo più. In fondo non è suo amico, come Thad, non sono legati. Sono… gli fa troppo male la testa per pensarci adesso, e scorre con il pollice sulla rubrica fino a ‘Chandler Puffetta’. Fissa il display per un po’, poi preme il tasto verde e si porta il telefono all’orecchio.

Squilla. Si è sempre vantato di non essere il tipo che sta attaccato al telefono a desiderare con tutte le forze che un ragazzo risponda, ma in quel momento sta sperando così intensamente di sentire la voce di Chandler che ha voglia di ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo.

Due squilli. _Rispondi._

Tre squilli. _Non so che cazzo fare se non rispondi._

Quattro squilli. Sebastian scuote la testa, ha l’impulso di scagliare il cellulare a terra e pistarci sopra. Chandler risponde.

 

***

 

Un quarto d’ora dopo, Sebastian è tornato abbastanza in sé da rendersi conto di aver fatto una cosa che, nella classifica della cazzate, è al terzo posto dopo mettere il salgemma nella granita per Faccia da Checca e andare all’ospedale per parlare con David Karofsky. Non ha idea di quale stupido, insensato impulso lo abbia spinto a chiamare Chandler – _chiedere_ _aiuto_ , sottolinea un’impietosa voce nella sua testa – ma un altro conato gli impedisce di pensare a quanto spesso venga preso da istinti inspiegabili quando si tratta di quel ragazzo.

Si accuccia sui talloni e respira forte, asciugandosi il sudore sulla fronte con il dorso della mano. Le cose migliori di quella serata sono state ‘Rebecca la prima moglie’ e il bacio in macchina, e questo la dice lunga sul disastro che è seguito.

 _Ho vomitato con le mutande calate di fronte a Faccia da Stupido e poi ho chiesto a Chandler di venirmi a prendere._ Fatica a credere che sia successo a lui. _Questo è il mio Mr. Hyde, non io._ Sebastian non può ridursi a uno straccio arrabbiato e ubriaco solo per Blaine ‘Hobbit’ Anderson. _Anche se ho fatto cose peggiori che prendermi una sbornia, per Blaine._

Sa che sarebbe meglio rialzarsi in piedi ma gli gira la testa, così appoggia il mento sulle ginocchia e chiude gli occhi; decide di contare fino a cento e poi alzarsi in piedi.

_…ventotto, ventinove, trenta, trentuno…_

“Sebastian?”

Alza la testa di scatto e per un lungo, terrificante momento teme che sia Blaine, ma non appena riesce a mettere a fuoco si accorge che è Chandler che sta correndo in mezzo alla fila di macchine parcheggiate, seguito da un altro ragazzo. Sebastian si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo – _non è Blaine, non è Blaine, è solo Chandler_ – e prova a tirarsi su, ma Chandler lo ha già raggiunto, e lo aiuta prendendolo per le braccia, senza sforzo apparente.

“Stai bene? No, non stai bene per niente, se hai chiamato _me_ vuol dire che stai malissimo! Ero così preoccupato, e… hai solo bevuto, vero? Non hai, tipo, preso pillole?” Chandler allunga la mano come se volesse toccargli una guancia, ma poi ci ripensa e riprende a torcersi le mani come stava facendo. “Perché altrimenti dobbiamo correre in ospedale a farti fare una lavanda gastrica, e no, non voglio sentire storie, a meno che, oh mio Dio, qualcuno ti ha fatto del male- nessuno ti ha fatto male, vero?” I suoi occhi azzurri scrutano Sebastian con così tanta apprensione che tutto sembra diventare imbarazzante all’ennesima potenza, e Sebastian, in un impeto di sconforto, spera di sentirsi male in quel momento, o vomitare, o svenire: qualsiasi cosa che possa giustificare l’aver telefonato a Chandler all’una di notte.

Purtroppo non c’è nessuna provvidenziale perdita di sangue dal naso a salvargli la faccia, così rimane per qualche secondo a guardare il viso preoccupato e pallido di Chandler; per la prima volta da due settimane lo vede vestito da persona normale, con una sobria maglietta nera e senza cappelli stupidi.

“Avete intenzione di fissarvi negli occhi ancora a lungo? Perché io mi sto rompendo i coglioni.” È il ragazzo che è con Chandler a parlare, suo fratello, ma Sebastian neanche lo guarda, perché è impegnato a premersi i polpastrelli sulle palpebre. “Senti, Chandler.” È uno dei momenti più penosi della sua vita, e potrebbe perfino arrossire, cosa che non gli succede dalle elementari. “Mi sono ubriacato. Non è niente.” Appena lo dice, si rende conto che ha sparato una stupidaggine.

E infatti il fratello di Chandler grugnisce e fa un passo avanti, minaccioso. “Fammi capire, se non hai niente che cazzo l’hai chiamato a fare?” Sebastian pensa subito che il famoso Charlie sia uno schianto: alto, biondo, muscoloso, lineamenti scolpiti. Sembra un surfista californiano. Peccato che lo stia guardando come se volesse farlo a pezzi.

“Charlie, non fare lo stupido!” esclama Chandler, lanciando un’occhiataccia al fratello. “Si vede che non sta bene! Non potevo non venire!”

Charlie sputa per terra e incrocia le braccia. “Sarà. L’esperto di ubriachi sei tu. È il tuo forte, no?” A Sebastian non importa molto di cosa si stanno dicendo quei due, ma gli sembra che si stiano riferendo a qualcos’altro, forse al padre alcolizzato, ma gli fa troppo male la testa per ricordarsi tutte le cose che Chandler gli ha raccontato e smette di ascoltare. Finchè non sente il suo nome.

“… com’è che si chiama questo stronzo qui, Sebastian?”

Sebastian sorride, e sa che è un ghigno ma va bene così. “Sì. Ciao. Ti direi piacere, ma sarebbe una cazzata.”

Chandler, vicino a lui, geme appena.

Charlie, invece, si avvicina, e i suoi occhi si riducono a due fessure; il taglio e il colore sono come quelli del fratello, ma le somiglianze finiscono lì. “Ciao. Ti spaccherei la faccia, ma anche quella sarebbe una cazzata.”

“Lo so. Sono troppo bello per essere sfregiato,” esala, e prova a fare un passo in avanti, ma Chandler gli mette una mano sulla vita, forse per fermarlo, forse per sorreggerlo. Ed è un bene, perché cadere a faccia avanti di fronte al tizio che si vuole picchiare non è il miglior modo per iniziare una rissa.

“Charlie, piantala!” esclama Chandler. _Da dove gli è uscito fuori questo tono deciso? Hanno sostituito anche lui con Mr. Hyde?_ “E andiamocene.”

Charlie alza entrambe le mani, in segno di resa. “Ok! Dov’è che abiterebbe questo, di preciso?”

“Mmm… ecco, sì, non te lo so spiegare di preciso… tu seguici con la tua macchina…” _No, è sempre Chandler,_ pensa Sebastian, _questo è il suo migliore tono evasivo._ Chissà perché, poi.

“Abito a Magnolia Road, numero 21,”dice Sebastian. “Com’è possibile che non te lo ricordi? Me lo sono sognato o hai fotografato casa mia da ogni angolazione perché hai detto che ti ricordava Tara di Via Col Vento?” chiede, e sente il braccio di Chandler irrigidirsi intorno alla sua vita.

“Magnolia Road? Mai sentita in vita mia” risponde Charlie, tirando fuori le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans. “Old Lima?”

Sebastian lo fissa, confuso. Poi fissa Chandler al suo fianco, che ha la stessa espressione colpevole di quella volta in cui gli ha pestato un piede per sbaglio. “E’ a Marysville,” spiega Sebastian, e si prepara alla rissa, perché pensa che Chandler verrà picchiato senza pietà.

Charlie sgrana gli occhi e batte le palpebre, come se non avesse capito. Poi inizia a passarsi le mani tra i capelli, camminare intorno alla macchina e sbraitare. “Mi state prendendo per il culo?” urla, incurante della gente che si gira a guardarlo. “ _Marysville?_ Tre ore di macchina? Per questo qui?” e indica Sebastian come se gli facesse schifo solo guardarlo. “Ma quanto sei _stronzo_ , Chandler!”

 _Beh, per dire che Chandler è stronzo bisogna essere proprio incazzati._ Sebastian pensa che un altro avrebbe detto qualcosa a questo punto, ma il suo cervello annebbiato non riesce a produrre niente di abbastanza tagliente.

“Lo so! Scusa!” Chandler stringe la presa sulla camicia di Sebastian, e preme la spalla contro la sua, ma si sente che sta provando a non strillare come il fratello. Sembra comunque avvilito come Sebastian non l’ha mai visto, e con gli occhi lucidi. O è il riflesso del lampione. “Se te l’avessi detto non saresti venuto, non mi avresti coperto con mamma, e non potevo lasciare Sebastian qui, capisci? Mi dispiace! Ti voglio bene e-” 

“Vaffanculo!” _Le litigate tra me e Clementine sono molto più raffinate_ , pensa Sebastian, ma d’altronde, sua sorella ha solo sette anni. È ancora troppo piccola per mandarlo a quel paese. 

“Farò tutto quello che vorrai, Charlie, ti pagherò-” La voce di Chandler è diventata acuta e il suo tono assomiglia così tanto a un lamento convulso che Sebastian, senza pensarci, lo interrompe: “ _Io_ posso pagarti! Assegno o contanti?” Si è sentito in dovere di intervenire, perché la situazione stava degenerando verso il patetico: è messo troppo male per fare i conti con un fratello arrabbiato e uno in lacrime. Ma Charlie lo ignora e continua a inveire contro Chandler: “Non ci vengo, fino a Marysville! Non certo per il tuo ragazzo stronzo che, tra parentesi, si anche scopato qualcun altro!”

Il silenzio che segue è talmente teso che Sebastian sembra catapultato, come in un flash, in una stanza d’ospedale, davanti a David, incapace di spiccicare parola. È Chandler a romperlo, a voce bassa. “Senti… Sebastian può fare quello che vuole… lui è… non è il mio ragazzo,” spiega. La sua presa non diminuisce, anzi, se possibile si fa ancora più vicino, tanto che Sebastian sente le stanghette dei suoi occhiali che premono sulla sua spalla.

Charlie sta facendo del suo meglio per far finta che Sebastian non esista neanche, e continua a guardare il fratello, con un’espressione metà disgustata e metà scioccata. “No, scusa, fammi capire,” dice, avvicinandosi e posando una mano sulla spalla di Chandler. “Ci esci tutte le sere, ti chiama nel bel mezzo della notte, tu ti precipiti, e _neanche te lo scopi_?”

 _Può bastare._ “Chandler ha dei _valori_!” replica Sebastian, enfatizzando teatralmente l’ultima parola. Ci ha messo talmente tanto sarcasmo che perfino uno come il fratello di Chandler deve percepirlo. “Vota il Partito Democratico e non butta neanche le cartacce per terra!”

Charlie lo guarda stranito, come se non avesse capitouna parola, e fa un passo indietro alzando le mani in segno di resa. Scuote la testa e si rivolge a Chandler. “Ok, basta così. Fine della visita a Frociolandia. Andiamo a casa.”

A quel punto Sebastian non ci pensa neanche a trattenersi: “Sai, _Frociolandia_ è piena di froci,” afferma, gelido. “Ti consiglio di dirlo più forte, così puoi essere picchiato senza che io mi sporchi le mani.”

“Sebastian, Charlie non ha niente contro la comunità gay, si è espresso male,” dice Chandler, conciliante. “Charlie, non posso lasciarlo-”

Charlie sbuffa e alza le spalle. “Sì, ho capito! Vuoi fargli da babysitter! Senti, è ricco, no? Avrà dei soldi dietro… cazzo, avrà la carta di credito dietro! Portiamolo in qualche motel. C’è l’Imperial Inn qui vicino.”

Ma Sebastian non lo ascolta, perché ha appena avuto un’idea geniale; peccato che non gli sia venuta prima. “Dormo in macchina! Di sicuro è più pulita di un pidocchioso motel che avrà gli scarafaggi nelle lenzuola!”

“No. Andiamo da papà. Adesso lo chiamo.” Se non fosse così stanco e avvilito, il tono di Chandler potrebbe sembrare perfino deciso. Ma Charlie si mette a ridere: “Dal vecchio? Sì, geniale, Chandler. Così possono farsi una bevuta insieme, diventeranno migliori amici.”

Questa volta è Chandler a ignorare platealmente il fratello, tirando con gentilezza Sebastian verso la sua macchina. “Dai, andiamo… dovresti darmi le chiavi della macchina…”

Charlie afferra il fratello per un braccio, e lo costringe a guardarlo. Sebastian fa appello a tutte le sue forze per non spingerlo via, ma vede che lo sta stringendo e, prima di rendersi conto, allunga la mano per spostarlo, ma Charlie si è già tirato indietro, e gli lancia uno sguardo omicida prima di rivolgersi a Chandler. “Vuoi portare un ubriaco a casa di un alcolizzato? _Pensaci_!” Non sta più urlando, e la sua voce è bassa e preoccupata.

Chandler sospira e prende le chiavi che Sebastian ha appena tirato fuori dalla tasca. “Per l’amor del cielo, non è più un alcolizzato, e tu lo sai! Piuttosto, inventati qualcosa con mamma… dille che mi sono fermato da papà perché… io e te abbiamo litigato? Così non diciamo neanche una bugia, è solo un omettere parte della verità…”

Charlie si morde le labbra, e sembra indeciso. _Se tutti i Kiehl sono così matti, figuriamoci come sarà il padre alcolista._ “Fai come ti pare. Sono ancora incazzato con te, ma fammi uno squillo quando arrivi, ok? E tanto per la cronaca,” e punta il dito verso Sebastian. “Il vecchio sarà anche inutile ma è un ex pugile, quindi fai poco lo stronzo.”

 

***

 

Sebastian non sa cosa sia più strano, se vedere Chandler alla guida della sua BMW o se vederlo così taciturno, visto che i suoi silenzi durano in media dieci secondi.

 _Forse la cosa più strana è quante volte mi viene in mente la parola ‘strano’ quando c’è di mezzo Chandler,_ riflette, ma dentro la sua testa è come se stessero suonando un concerto rock, quindi smette di pensare e abbassa un po’ il sedile per stare più comodo.

Hanno già telefonato ai rispettivi genitori – Sebastian ha parlato due minuti con sua madre cercando di sembrare sobrio, Chandler ha avuto una stentata conversazione con il padre – e si stanno avvicinando a Lima Heights, anche se, con la velocità che sta tenendo Chandler, è facile che ci mettano un’altra mezz’ora. Sono ancora in tempo a cambiare programmi, e più le nebbie dell’alcol si dissipano, meno Sebastian è entusiasta all’idea di incontrare il padre di Chandler. È certo che se fosse stato sobrio, si sarebbe rifiutato con tutte le forze. “L’idea di quel testa di cazzo di tuo fratello non era così male. Posso andare in hotel, ce ne sarà uno a quattro stelle qui a Lima.”

Chandler non stacca gli occhi dalla strada deserta e accende gli abbaglianti con un sospiro. “Oh, sii serio!” ribatte. “Come se potessi mai abbandonarti in un hotel da solo!”

 _Non sono un cucciolo!_ La parte ubriaca del cervello di Sebastian vorrebbe protestare, ma la sbronza non è più così forte, e si rende conto che non è saggio discutere con Chandler, non quando si può facilmente prenderlo in giro e metterlo in difficoltà. “Potevi fermarti in camera con me.”

Sebastian lo vede arrossire appena, e i gesti con cui scala le marce sono affrettati e nervosi. “Come volessi fermarmi in una camera da solo con te!” risponde Chandler, fissando il semaforo rosso come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. “Sei proprio ubriaco…” Tamburella le dita sul volante e poi aggiunge, esitante: “Ma sono contento che tu mi abbia chiamato. _Me_. Io, uhm…  grazie?"

“ _Grazie_?” ripete Sebastian, allibito. _Ecco. C’è voluto poco perché la conversazione degenerasse nell’assurdo._ “Grazie per averti buttato giù dal letto, fatto litigare con tuo fratello e tra poco anche con tuo padre? Prego. Mi sono anche fatto fare un pompino da un ragazzo che avrà il quoziente intellettivo di una formica, per la cronaca. Vuoi ringraziarmi anche per questo?” _E ho pensato a svariate altre persone, incluso te,_ ma si trattiene: non è più così ubriaco.

Chandler, per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, non solo non risponde, ma non tenta neanche di cambiare argomento o accendere la musica; rimane in silenzio, e l’unica traccia di tensione sono le nocche sbiancate sul volante. Chandler sembra sempre tranquillo, anche quando è imbarazzato o si vergogna, pensa Sebastian, è sempre composto anche quando viene respinto o preso in giro o umiliato. Trova tutta quella calma snervante e al tempo stesso lo invidia un po’: lui ha quasi accecato Blaine solo perché non riusciva ad accettare il suo rifiuto. Ha distrutto la sua camera e quella di Thad quando sembrava che i Warbler volessero voltargli le spalle. È corso a chiedere scusa a David Karofsky solo per liberarsi del senso di colpa, sapendo di essere l’ultima persona che desiderava vedere.

 _Non ti viene mai voglia di mandare tutto a puttane, Chandler? Come fai ad accettare tutto con questa calma?_ Ma Chandler non parla, non lo guarda, non può rispondergli e, se lo facesse, direbbe una di quelle cose così corrette e ragionevoli che si sentono dire solo al catechismo.

“Allora?” incalza Sebastian. Forse è l’alcol che ancora gli scorre nelle vene, forse è la pessima serata, forse è il fatto che non è mai riuscito a scoprire del tutto cosa si nascondesse dietro la facciata da bravo ragazzo di Blaine, ma vuole vedere se riesce a tirare fuori una minima reazione in Chandler, qualsiasi cosa che non sembri uscita da una puntata di Settimo Cielo. “Allora, sei contento che mi scopi qualcun altro dopo essere uscito con te? Vuoi ringraziarmi anche per questo? Puoi anche fare finta che non te ne freghi un cazzo, tanto lo so che sei geloso. Solo che non hai il coraggio di ammetterlo.”

Con sua sorpresa, Chandler replica subito, e anche se non sembra nervoso, la sua voce è più acuta del solito. “Ehi, io non sono geloso! Perché dovrei? Non credo… voglio dire, non sei il mio ragazzo, giusto? Quindi non ho il diritto di essere geloso… ma, uhm, non è il motivo per cui non lo sono. Geloso, intendo.” Si passa una mano tra i capelli biondi, liberi dai soliti cappelli e spettinati, e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. “Ti ricordi quel discorso che per te un… corpo vale, ehm, l’altro? Me l’hai detto la prima sera che siamo usciti insieme, quando abbiamo cenato a casa tua. Beh, io ti ascolto sempre quando parli, e mi ricordo anche di tutte le volte in cui mi racconti degli sconosciuti che-” Fa una pausa mentre costeggiano un capannone in disuso, e poi continua. “Che incontri, insomma… quindi sarebbe stupido essere geloso di qualcuno che è solo un corpo per te, no? Senza faccia, senza voce. Se non significa niente per te… e poi hai chiamato _me_ ,” conclude, con una nota soddisfatta.

“Non ricordarmelo,” replica Sebastian, che sta ancora ripensando al discorso precedente.

“Lo so che ti vergogni, ma non devi, ok? Non è che hai perso la dignità o ti sei mostrato debole!” spiega Chandler, facendo sentire Sebastian esattamente come se non avesse più un briciolo di dignità rimasta. “Io farei-” inizia Chandler, ma poi diventa tutto rosso, prende una curva troppo stretta e, come al solito quando si arriva troppo vicini al nocciolo della questione, cambia discorso. “Siamo quasi arrivati. Non lasciarti spaventare da papà. Cioè, so che non ti lasci spaventare da nessuno, ma quello che voglio dire è che è sobrio da un anno ed è molto gentile. Non ti dirà niente, vedrai!”

 

***

 

In effetti, Ross Kiehl sembra un uomo di poche parole. Sebastian, che a quanto pare sotto l’effetto dell’alcol non disdegna la vista dei quarantenni attraenti, alti e con gli occhi chiari, lo classifica subito come il tipo ‘forte e silenzioso’. Il signor Kiehl ha la voce ruvida e la barba rossiccia e grigia di qualche giorno, e somiglia a Chandler tanto quanto Sebastian potrebbe assomigliare a Jeff. Considerato che Sebastian non ha alcuna voglia di conversare con lui, è grato che le uniche parole che gli rivolga sono “Allora sei il famoso Sebastian” mentre gli stringe la mano e “Parleremo un’altra volta quando sarai più in forma” dopo avergli offerto un bicchiere di acqua e limone.

“Mmm, ok!” esordisce Chandler, facendo cenno a Sebastian di uscire dal cucinino. “Puoi andare a dormire di sopra, io starò sul divano! Ehi, no, non protestare! Sei troppo alto per stare sul divano!”

In realtà, Sebastian aveva aperto bocca per chiedere dov’era il bagno, ma annuisce. Non è abbastanza sobrio per impegnarsi in un battibecco con Chandler e non ha intenzione di discutere con Ross.

Sulla porta, Chandler si volta verso il padre, che sta sciacquando i bicchieri sul lavandino. “Lo, uhm, accompagno? Così gli spiego dove sono le coperte e… le luci del bagno?” chiede, incerto. Il signor Kiehl gli lancia uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma a quanto pare lui e Chandler sembrano capirsi senza bisogno di parlare. “Ok, cinque minuti e torno giù, papà! Grazie!”

Il signor Kiehl grugnisce e li segue fuori dalla cucina. “Chiama se ti serve qualcosa, Sebastian,” dice, e poi sparisce in salotto, a finire di preparare il divano.

Sebastian segue Chandler per le scale, appoggiandosi al corrimano di legno. Gli pare di avere i piedi troppo lunghi per quei gradini così stretti, ma devono essere i residui dell’alcol a dargli questa impressione. Entrano in una cameretta minuscola, con un lettino attaccato al muro; la carta da parati è staccata in diversi punti, così come è scrostata la vernice della finestrella, ma il parquet è lucido e le lenzuola profumano di pulito.

Chandler fa uno svolazzo con le mani, indicando l’armadio. “Nel ripiano in alto ci sono le coperte, nel cassetto alcune mie magliette, puoi usarne una per dormire. Se vuoi! Altrimenti puoi dormire… come vuoi. Il bagno è di fronte, l’hai visto, ma la luce del corridoio non funziona e-”

“Non ti stanchi mai di essere gentile?” lo interrompe Sebastian. Sa che un altro avrebbe detto ‘grazie’ e si sarebbe messo a letto senza storie, ma Sebastian non sa mai cosa fare con le cose che non comprende, così finisce sempre per cercare di romperle. _Mi disegnano così._ “Sembri Biancaneve del cazzo, sempre a cinguettare anche mentre vieni sfruttato. Tutti si approfitteranno di te, ti prenderanno per il culo e…” Si morde un labbro. Gli sta dicendo delle cose crudeli, lo vede dall’espressione smarrita di Chandler, ma non riesce a stare zitto, né a continuare come vorrebbe. _E non ci sarà mai nessuno a proteggerti._ “Non ti viene mai voglia di mandare tutto a puttane?” dice, invece.

Chandler scuote la testa e, da dietro le lenti, i suoi stupidi occhi azzurri, tristi e persi riescono a far sentire Sebastian in colpa. “Io sono così,” risponde, a voce così bassa che fatica a sentirlo. “E t-tu non mi stai prendendo in giro. Riesco a capire quando vengo preso in giro, lo sai? Non sono stupido come pensi! E no, tu non ti stai approfittando di me!” conclude, con enfasi.

Sebastian fa un verso sarcastico e si passa una mano dietro la nuca. “Non ti ho neanche detto grazie, sei tu che hai ringraziato me. Questo la dice lunga.”

Chandler si avvicina finchè le punte delle loro scarpe non si toccano e lo guarda in faccia. Senza i soliti cappelli e vestito in modo semplice, sembra un ragazzo qualunque, pallido e timido sotto la luce della lampadina al neon. “Non l’hai detto, no... non ad alta voce, ma s-so che lo pensi…” farfuglia. Sebastian sa che stare così vicini confonde Chandler e lo turba: ha le guance tinte di rosa e lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra, ma lascia che deglutisca e continui, mormorando: “Non devi dire niente se non ti va.” Lo guarda alzare una mano, esitante, fino al suo volto. Con il pollice, Chandler gli accarezza appena lo zigomo: è come essere sfiorati da una piuma, e Sebastian si sta già chinando verso il suo viso quando lo sente bisbigliare: “A me piaci così.” È Chandler ad alzarsi appena sulle punte dei piedi e sfiorargli le labbra con le sue.   _Puzzo di qualsiasi cosa e mi bacia lo stesso_ , ma è la prima volta che Chandler prende l’iniziativa, così Sebastian segue l’istinto, lo afferra per la vita e prolunga il bacio, premendosi un po’ contro la sua bocca. È impossibile che si usi la stessa parola per indicare l’incontro scoordinato di denti e lingua con Faccia da Stupido e Chandler che trema appena contro le sue labbra. È così diverso da riuscire a fargli dimenticare la sensazione di nausea che ha provato in quel bagno allo Scandals, e per questo Sebastian lo bacerebbe per tutta la notte, ma Chandler si svincola con gentilezza e gli sorride. “Mi dispiace, ma cinque minuti sono già passati… Buonanotte, Sebastian.”

 

***  
 

 

 


	7. "Tè, ma di quello buono. E lasciaci dentro il filtro."

**Capitolo 7**

**Tè, ma di quello buono. E lasciaci dentro il filtro.**

Piove.

 _Come la sera in cui ci siamo incontrati_ , pensa Chandler. _Come nel finale di Colazione da Tiffany! E c’è anche il gatto dei vicini, se vogliamo rifare la scena!_

Ma non dice niente di tutto questo; Chandler si sente già abbastanza fortunato perché Sebastian ha accettato di uscire con lui anche dopo la serata disastrosa in cui l’ha portato da suo padre – era certo che non l’avrebbe più voluto vedere – così si limita a baciarlo con entusiasmo mentre la pioggia tamburella sui finestrini della macchina. Da quella notte si sente un po’ più sicuro di se stesso, quindi gli schiocca un ultimo bacio sulla guancia prima di salutarlo. “Devo rientrare…” mormora, senza curarsi di nascondere il rammarico. Ma Sebastian lo tiene stretto a lui, sorride – _sul serio, quel sorriso dovrebbe essere vietato perché induce in stato confusionale –_ e sussurra al suo orecchio: “Non devi. Possiamo andare a casa mia, nella dependance. Non ci disturberebbe nessuno.” Gli prende il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti e Chandler geme, fa appena in tempo a pensare che questo è un colpo davvero molto, molto basso, che Sebastian si allontana di scatto, con le sopracciglia corrugate, gli occhi verdi socchiusi e un’espressione irritata. “C-cosa c’è?” chiede subito Chandler, preoccupato. È la prima volta che Sebastian si tira indietro. “Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

Sebastian è accigliato e non lo sta nemmeno guardando in faccia. “Eh? No,” replica, distratto. “Tuo fratello è appena uscito dalla porta. Ha in mano un fucile? Perché se dobbiamo fare un duello in stile western, ne voglio uno anch’io.” Chandler non fa in tempo a girarsi che vede due dita picchiettare sul il finestrino rigato di pioggia. Sebastian mormora tra i denti qualcosa di molto simile a “Ma che cazzo” e apre il finestrino, facendo comparire Charlie che regge un ombrello con la sua tipica espressione scocciata. “Charlie? Non è neanche mezzanotte, cos-”     

“Mamma vuole conoscere il tuo… beh, sembravate parecchio impegnati per farmi bere la storia degli amici. Comunque, muovete il culo.”

Chandler guarda il fratello a bocca aperta; ha un accenno di tachicardia, sta sudando e una volta tanto non è dovuto a Sebastian. “Mamma?! Ma lei crede che stia uscendo con la mia ex amica Daisy con cui ho fatto pace e-”

“Non è idiota, Chandler,” lo interrompe Charlie, impaziente. “E poi mi ha fatto il terzo grado minacciandomi di non darmi più i soldi per la benzina della macchina, quindi le ho dovuto dire che Daisy si chiama Sebastian e la sua macchina è come la tenda di Brokeback Mountain.”

Sebastian si sporge verso Charlie, con un preoccupante sorriso amabile sul viso. “Se avessi saputo che è così facile comprarti, ti avrei regalato una delle mie dieci carte di credito. E non posso credere che guardi quei film sdolcinati! Hai pianto quando Jack è morto?”

Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, Chandler deve fermarla; e poi Sebastian non è neanche ubriaco, quindi non c’è niente che impedisca a Charlie di prenderlo a pugni. O viceversa. _In ogni caso, finirei per mettermi in mezzo e prenderle anch’io, quindi…_

“Non mettetevi a litigare a dieci metri da casa mia, per favore!” esclama. Si volta verso Sebastian: il suo viso è vicino, illuminato dalla luce di cortesia, ma la sua espressione, mentre guarda ancora Charlie, è illeggibile. Chandler sa che non vuole conoscere sua madre, e neanche lui stesso è entusiasta all’idea. _Non ho nessun diritto di chiederglielo, non è il mio ragazzo, e poi non sarebbe piacevole, mamma è sempre depressa e di sicuro non lo tratterà bene e Sebastian penserebbe che…_

“Charlie,” esordisce, con lo sguardo fisso sul parabrezza rigato di pioggia. “Sebastian non può entrare… deve, mmm… andare a-”

“A bere e a scopare? Mamma sarà felice di sentirlo. Ho capito che sei disperato, fratello, ma te lo sei scelto proprio bene,” lo interrompe Charlie, con una risata di scherno. Qualche gocciolina sta cominciando a bagnare il viso di Chandler, attraverso il finestrino aperto. Al suo fianco, sente Sebastian muoversi sul sedile e sbuffare; Chandler pensa che stia per cacciare dalla macchina da un momento all’altro, quindi non si azzarda a guardarlo in faccia, neanche quando lo sente parlare. “Senti, Chandler. Non voglio metterti nella merda: tutta la tua esistenza sembra già una merda e non vorrei la responsabilità di averti dato il colpo di grazia. Se vuoi che entri, farò quest’ennesimo servizio alla comunità. Di questo passo, diventerò un assistente sociale del cazzo.”

Chandler stenta a credere a ciò che ha appena sentito, e sente l’urgenza di abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto, ma con Charlie che guarda e sbuffa, si rende conto che dovrà evitare. “Davvero? Ti avverto, mamma potrebbe… lei, uhm, non è abituata a conoscere gente che io… ecco, frequento. Ragazzi. Maschi, intendo.  Lo faresti lo stesso?” dice, incapace di nascondere l’emozione nella sua voce. _Per me?_ “Sei così-”

“Sta’ zitto,” lo avverte Sebastian, alzando una mano. “O cambio idea.”

Chandler si morde la lingua e si accontenta di sorridergli, mentre Sebastian rotea gli occhi e toglie le chiavi. _Gentile, dolce, divertente, bellissimo. Speciale._

“Volete darvi una mossa?” esclama Charlie, aprendo lo sportello a Chandler. “Mi sto bagnando anche le mutande!”

Chandler esce e si ripara sotto l’ombrello, mentre Sebastian cammina tranquillo sotto la pioggia, sorridente. “Tranquillo, Charlie, è una reazione normale quando si è vicini a me.”

Chandler evita accuratamente di guardare il fratello in faccia finchè non arrivano sul portico, sperando che non sbatta l’ombrello in faccia a Sebastian, ma prima che qualcuno possa aprire bocca la porta si apre e sua madre, senza guardare nessuno in particolare, dice: “Entrate, prima di prendervi tutti un raffreddore”.

Entrano uno dopo l’altro, Charlie, Sebastian e per ultimo Chandler. Avrebbe preferito che sua madre avesse sorriso, che si fosse tolta il grembiule da cucina, che Sebastian avesse detto “Permesso?” prima di varcare la soglia, ma quando si rivolge a sua madre, lo fa in tono educato anche se un po’ freddo, dicendole: “Buonasera.”

“Buonasera, Sebastian,” replica sua madre, altrettanto formale. Nessuno dei due porge la mano all’altro e Chandler davvero non capisce se siano entrambi imbarazzati o ci sia una specie di ostilità latente. _Sebastian imbarazzato è difficile da immaginare, mamma imbarazzata è quasi impossibile._  

“Mi spiace ti sia bagnato. L’ombrello che avevo dato a Charlie era abbastanza grande per tutti e tre,” continua sua madre, che di certo sta guardando i segni che le scarpe di Sebastian hanno lasciato sul corridoio. Chandler è troppo distratto da come le goccioline abbiano inumidito i capelli di Sebastian, che ora gli ricadono sulla fronte in modo adorabile e…

“È solo un po’ di pioggia,” lo sente replicare, con un mezzo sorriso che, Chandler ne è sicuro, non è un vero sorriso. _Non è il suo sorriso di scherno, non è il suo sorriso sarcastico, non è il suo sorriso divertito, non è il suo sorriso seducente._

“Ehm,” esordisce schiarendosi la voce, e tutti si voltano verso di lui, compreso Charlie, che finora aveva fissato Sebastian come se stesse per picchiarlo da un momento all’altro. _Oh, mio Dio, questo è davvero penoso. Dov’è papà quando ho bisogno di lui?_ “Potremmo… spostarci in salotto?” _Perché non c’è ragione di restare fermi all’ingresso, no? Solo io me ne rendo conto?_

“Ma certo,” commenta sua madre, garbata ma con le labbra strette. “Da questa parte, Sebastian.” Si avviano, in fila indiana e in perfetto silenzio, verso il piccolo salotto.

 _Perché l’ha invitato se non gli parla? Oh, Sebastian non mi vorrà più vedere, e non posso dargli torto…_ Sta per mettersi seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, quando Kristin, sul divano insieme a Sebastian, si rivolge a lui: “Potresti farci una tazza di tè, Chandler?”

Chandler rimane piegato a metà, raggelato, e batte le palpebre: è una richiesta, ma dal tono capisce suona come un ordine. _Mamma non sta parlando con Sebastian perché vuole parlarci da sola, ma non posso lasciarlo solo con lei!_ “Non potrebbe farlo Charlie?” chiede, lanciando un sguardo a Sebastian, che in realtà sembra avere riacquistato il suo sorriso divertito, mentre osserva la scena.

Kristin si sistema una ciocca ingrigita dietro l’orecchio e si rivolge a Charlie, che è rimasto in piedi sulla porta del salotto. “Charlie, aiuta Chandler.”

 _Mamma, per favore! Non ho dodici anni, Sebastian non è uno sconosciuto che mi ha offerto caramelle e mi ha invitato a salire in macchina!_ “Ma non serve aiuto per fare il tè! Basta-” Ma viene interrotto da Charlie, che lo prende per un braccio e lo spinge verso la cucina. Chandler fa in tempo a girarsi e guardare Sebastian, che ha inarcato un sopracciglio, e gli sembra che abbia lo sguardo _‘Non sono stupido e a differenza tua so cavarmela da solo’_. _O è lo sguardo ‘Non ti azzardare ad andartene, razza di idiota’? O quello ‘Guardami bene perché non mi vedrai mai più’?_

Charlie lo lascia andare solo quando sono arrivati in cucina e parla prima che Chandler possa aprire bocca. “Prima facciamo questo tè del cazzo e prima torniamo di là, ok? Mamma mi ha detto che ci vuole parlare da sola… no, non lo so perché, Chandler! Non fare quella faccia terrorizzata! Se ha conosciuto il vecchio, questa è una passeggiata!”

 _Vorrei che ci fosse papà._ Chandler apre la credenza e prende il pentolino, poi va al lavandino e lo riempie d’acqua. Anche se non ci pensa mai e se nessuno ne parla – _nessuno parla mai di niente in questa casa_ – Chandler sa benissimo che sua madre non gli ha mai perdonato il momento che aveva scelto per fare coming out, proprio quando i problemi di alcolismo del marito erano più gravi e si stavano separando. _Probabilmente non mi ha mai perdonato per averlo fatto, il coming out._ È per questo che non ne parlano mai, che Chandler non si lascia mai scappare mezzo commento neanche quando vede Brad Pitt in televisione. _E adesso c’è Sebastian in salotto._

Questa situazione non si avvicina al contenuto della scatola, _è_ il contenuto della scatola. È tutto ciò a cui Chandler evita di pensare, perché lo fa soffrire troppo, perché non è giusto, e lo rende così triste che gli viene voglia di piangere.

Si sente prendere per le spalle, e Charlie lo guarda, con un filo di inquietudine negli occhi azzurri. “Perché piangi?”

In quel momento suo fratello assomiglia così tanto al loro papà che a Chandler viene da sorridere, e riesce a ricacciare indietro le lacrime senza farle cadere. “Non sto piangendo,” replica, tirando su col naso. _Non posso piangere e presentarmi di là con gli occhi rossi. Sebastian penserà che sono un idiota!_

“Ok, mi pareva. Prendo io le tazze, tu prendi il miele e lo zucchero.”

Chandler dispone i piattini sopra un vassoio, cercando di captare qualche suono dal salotto, ma niente. _Magari Sebastian se n’è andato… si è offeso, se n’è andato e non lo vedrò più…_

“Te la sei presa perché mamma non è stata… gentile? Io sono stato ancora meno gentile,” chiede suo fratello, con il cucchiaino e il barattolo in mano.

“Per Sebastian un cucchiaino e mezzo di zucchero. Tu sei stato maleducato solo perché non lo conosci,” replica Chandler. _Non farmi piangere, Charlie,_ gli dice con gli occhi, sperando che il fratello capisca. Charlie si rabbuia, e fa la solita espressione confusa che indica che sta riflettendo su qualcosa. “Quindi tu pensi che mamma non sia stata gentile perché…?”

_Perché è un ragazzo, maschio, uomo, perché un conto è sapere che sono gay, un altro è vedermi comportare come tale._

Chandler non risponde e guarda l’acqua sul gas finchè non bolle, poi spegne e ci infila il filtro del tè, e rimane a guardarla colorarsi insieme a Charlie, in silenzio. “Senti,” dice suo fratello, e Chandler spera con tutto il cuore che voglia cambiare discorso, perché non vuole scoppiare in lacrime proprio ora che devono tornare di là. “Ieri sera non la volevo dire quella frase su Frociolandia. Mi è scappata, è quel tizio che mi da sui nervi.”

Chandler si scioglie, a malincuore, in un sorriso; a volte, suo fratello è più sveglio di quanto sembri. “Oh, lo so! Non fa niente!” risponde, sincero. “Mi dispiace tanto di averti mentito sulla storia di Marysville, davvero! Abbraccio fraterno e poi torniamo in salotto?” Charlie rotea gli occhi ma lo stringe in un abbraccio un po’ rude, prima di passargli il vassoio con le tazze e commentare: “Vorrei che tenessimo un po’ d’alcol in questa casa, giusto per correggerne una.”

“Guarda che Sebastian non è alcolizzato!” ribatte Chandler, piccato. “Prendi la teiera!” Charlie prende in mano la teiera fumante a apre la porta, grugnendo a mezza bocca. “Guarda che intendevo per me!”

Stanno parlando troppo piano perché Chandler possa sentire qualcosa e, non appena li vedono sulla soglia, cala il silenzio. Riflettendoci, mentre appoggia il vassoio sul tavolino di legno scheggiato – _avrei dovuto spolverarlo meglio stamattina_ – non è sorprendente trovare Sebastian più rilassato di sua madre. Kristin tiene la schiena un po’ troppo dritta, le mani strette l’una con l’altra e la sua espressione cortese sembra sul punto di svanire da un momento all’altro. Sebastian, pur essendo seduto un po’ più rigido rispetto al suo solito, alza una spalla e gli sorride non appena lo vede; _è senza dubbio il sorriso ‘qualsiasi duello verbale abbia appena combattuto con tua madre, ne sono uscito con una vittoria schiacciante’. Bene. O forse no?_ Comunque Chandler gli sorride di rimando, sentendosi appena un po’ rincuorato. _Certo, poteva evitare di farmi l’occhiolino…_ Versa un po’ di tè nella tazza e gliela porge, sperando che non gli tremino le mani, altrimenti non sa chi lo prenderà più in giro, se Sebastian o Charlie. Sebastian non ringrazia – Chandler non l’ha mai sentito dire ‘grazie’ a nessuno – ma continua a sorridere come se sapesse qualche segreto, mentre sorseggia il tè. Chandler si scorda di bere e per un attimo si scorda anche dell’imbarazzo con sua madre, perché, tra le sedie spaiate, il mobili vecchi e di seconda mano, il tavolino graffiato, il divano scolorito e il parquet rigato, Sebastian è così bello e fuori posto che, per la prima volta in vita sua, quasi si vergogna di avere una casa così modesta.

“Ah, senti, ma’,” sente dire a Charlie, ed è grato che per una volta sia stato lui a iniziare una conversazione, perché l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è com’è affascinante Sebastian quando sorride, ed è certo che sua madre non apprezzerebbe questo argomento. “La mia macchina è ancora dal meccanico, perché si è bruciata la frizione, quindi domani sera prendo la tua.”

“Va bene. Per andare dove?” chiede Kristin, con la tazza fumante stretta tra le mani screpolate.

Charlie finisce di bere tirando su rumorosamente nel modo che da più fastidio a Chandler, e poi risponde: “In giro con Vanessa. Quindi se a te…” Guarda Chandler e fa spallucce. “Serve…” _Arrangiati_ , conclude Chandler.

“Prenderemo la mia,” interviene Sebastian, posando la sua tazza ancora quasi piena nel vassoio. Chandler batte le mani con entusiasmo, prima di riprendersi e incrociare le braccia. _Questo significa che vuole ancora uscire con me! Che mamma non l’ha spaventato e, anche se l’ha fatto, non è abbastanza! O forse l’ha detto apposta per farla arrabbiare?_

“Quella è la tua macchina, Sebastian?” domanda sua madre, affabile. _Troppo affabile, sembra una delle sorelle Bingley di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio._

“Sì. Regalo di compleanno dei miei genitori,” replica Sebastian, rilassato. _Troppo rilassato, è una maschera._

“È davvero un bel regalo,” commenta sua madre, in un tono che trasuda così tanta disapprovazione che Chandler si sente in dovere di dire qualcosa, ma viene anticipato da Charlie, che a quanto pare deve essere davvero dispiaciuto per la frase della sera precedente, visto che continua a parlare quando la situazione sembra farsi pesante. “Puoi dirlo forte, ma’. Visto che siamo in tema di farci i ca- gli affari tuoi, che macchina guida tuo padre?”

Kristin lancia uno sguardo di ammonimento al figlio e comincia a dire: “Charlie, ti pare una domanda…” che viene interrotta da Sebastian, che risponde “Maserati. Mamma invece guida una Jaguar. Mia sorella guarda troppo Supernatural e vorrebbe una Impala d’epoca, ma si sono rifiutati di comprargliela.”

Chandler decide che Sebastian si è vantato abbastanza, e osserva: “Mi avevi detto che tua sorella ha sette anni.”

Sebastian annuisce e si sistema in ciuffo sulla fronte. “Appunto per questo si sono rifiutati.” In condizioni normali Chandler si sarebbe messo a ridere, ma non sa quanto Kristin e Charlie possano apprezzare il senso dell’umorismo di Sebastian, quindi si limita a guardarlo in modo espressivo, sperando che ci dia un taglio. A lui non importa se Sebastian sia ricco e lo ostenti, ma sa per certo che gli unici rapporti che sua madre e suo fratello hanno con la gente ricca sono di invidia e rabbia, e non gli sembra il caso di alimentarli.

“E tuo padre ha un lavoro o fa il boss della mafia?” domanda Charlie.

“ _Charlie._ Chiedi scusa a Sebastian,” dice sua madre, in quel tono spaventoso che non ammette repliche. Ma Sebastian ridacchia e fa un gesto noncurante con la mano. “Non fa niente. Mio padre fa il magistrato a Westerville, quindi i boss della mafia li sbatte in prigione.”

“E sua madre è un avvocato divorzista,” aggiunge Chandler, nella speranza di chiudere quel discorso. _E io ho una cotta devastante per lui, quindi smettetela di guardarlo di traverso!_

“È mezzanotte e mezza e far arrabbiare un magistrato e un avvocato può essere controproducente, quindi me ne andrei,” annuncia Sebastian, dopo qualche secondo di penoso silenzio. Chandler scatta in piedi addirittura prima di lui, annuendo. “Sì! È meglio! Lo accompagno alla macchina, giusto… così… per non farlo bagnare. Con un ombrello!” farfuglia.

“Guida con prudenza, Sebastian.” Questo è il saluto tanto educato quanto gelido di sua madre, che si mette subito a impilare le tazze vuote e lo guarda appena quando lui replica: “Arrivederci,” con lo stesso identico tono.

Con suo fratello c’è solo un mezzo cenno del capo – Chandler è certo che ci sarebbero state parolacce se non fosse presente Kristin – e in un attimo Chandler prende l’ombrello e si sbriga verso la porta.

Non appena la richiude dietro di loro, vorrebbe parlare con Sebastian, ha mille domande da fargli, prima di tutto se vuole davvero rivederlo, ma viene trascinato per un gomito verso la macchina, tanto che prende un po’ di pioggia prima di riuscire ad aprire l’ombrello e riparare entrambi. Quando Sebastian sta per aprire lo sportello non riesce più a trattenersi: “Che ti ha detto? Ti ha trattato male? Mi dispiace così tanto, sono mortificato, davvero, mi vergogno, lo so che non ci si dovrebbe vergognare dei propri genitori ma, uhm, non è che mi vergogno di mia madre, ma solo di come si è comportata con te… è stata così terribile? Non avrei dovuto lasciarti da solo con lei e- no, non avrei dovuto farti entrare, sono stato egoista perché sapevo che sarebbe andata così, e mi sento in colpa, tu non meriti di essere trattato male… Sei arrabbiato con me?” Riprende fiato e, guardando la facciata lucida di pioggia della casa dei signori Jennings, aggiunge sottovoce: “Mi dispiace.”

“Falla finita,” taglia corto Sebastian. È il più alto, quindi prende l’ombrello in mano, e Chandler sente un po’ d’acqua gocciolare sulla spalla, ma non gliene importa niente. _Mamma che tratta male Sebastian è peggio di quando tratta male me,_ riflette. _Almeno io posso far finta di dimenticarlo e metterlo nella scatola._  

Il lampione davanti a casa sua funziona a intermittenza, e illumina solo metà del viso di Sebastian, che arriccia il naso in una smorfia, prima di replicare: “Sì, tua madre è una stronza omofoba, e allora? Come diresti tu, francamente, cara, me ne infischio. Non me ne frega proprio niente.” E mentre scuote la testa, come per ribadire il concetto, qualche goccia cola addosso anche a lui, sul viso e sul collo. Chandler, senza pensare, gli asciuga la fronte con il polsino della camicia, e solo dopo arrossisce. _Beh, tanto è buio,_ si dice, ma Sebastian, con la mano libera gli cinge la vita e così le sue dita rimangono sul viso di Sebastian, che riprende a parlare, con il tono che Chandler ha ribattezzato _‘fintamente annoiato’_ : “Tu piuttosto, dovresti smetterla con la tecnica di scusarti e di addossarti colpe che non hai solo perché vuoi che io sia gentile con te e ti dica che non sono arrabbiato.”

Con l’altra mano, Chandler tamburella sull’asta dell’ombrello, fino a incontrare le nocche di Sebastian e accarezzarle. “Scu- Ok. Così non sei arrabbiato? Sei troppo... mi sento ancora un po’ in colpa, però,” mormora, alzando appena lo sguardo per notare una gocciolina che attraversa la guancia liscia di Sebastian; vorrebbe fermarla con un bacio – _un bacetto innocente, per ringraziarlo di essere stato buono con me_ – quando sente il ragazzo sussurrare: “Ma.”

“C’è un ‘ma’?” riesce a chiedere, senza sapere cosa guardare, se gli occhi di Sebastian, che sembrano quasi azzurri alla luce del lampione, o le sue labbra incurvate. _Ma come fa?_ Sembra inspiegabile come un attimo prima stessero parlando di cose serie, e adesso sono così vicini che si sfiorano la punta del naso.

“Sì,” soffia Sebastian, e Chandler deglutisce quando sente le sue ciglia sfarfallare. _È un buon modo per farmi dimenticare l’umiliazione._ “Dovresti ripagarmi in qualche modo. Per quanto sia divertente poter prendere in giro due bifolchi ignoranti e retrogradi senza che se ne rendano conto, quel tè era davvero schifoso,” aggiunge, con _quella_ voce: bassa, roca, divertita. _Insultare i miei quando non sono in grado di formulare un pensiero coerente è davvero-_ “Prova a rimediare.” Lo bacia con le labbra bagnate, e si stacca prima che Chandler possa rispondere al bacio, mandando il suo cervello definitivamente in corto circuito: Sebastian non è mai così tenero, e Chandler teme davvero che stasera il suo cuore finisca per esplodere. “Visto che la tua famiglia fa schifo, potresti venire da me stanotte. L’offerta della dependance è ancora valida.” Le ultime due frasi riesce a raffreddarlo più del rivolo di pioggia che gli bagna la schiena. _Non basta essere teneri per poter dire che i miei fanno schifo e potersi infilare nei miei pantaloni… anche se ora mi stanno stretti._ Si scosta e mette un po’ di distanza tra loro due. _Non pensare ai pantaloni stretti!_ Si rimprovera. “N-non… dire così…” balbetta, perché è difficile allontanarsi con la mano di Sebastian sulla schiena e senza uscire dal cappello dell’ombrello.

Sebastian lo tiene ben fermo e si avvicina di nuovo. “Lo so, tranquillizzati. È che mi sembrava di non averti fatto arrossire abbastanza stasera,” spiega, con un sorriso disarmante. _Beh, complimenti, ci sei riuscito alla perfezione! Come ogni sera, tra parentesi!_ “Secondo te tua madre e il cazzone ci stanno spiando dalla finestra? Perché, se è così, dovresti darmi un bacio come si deve. Se sei in grado.”  Chandler sa che ci sta facendo apposta a sfidarlo e non dovrebbe prestarsi, sa che Charlie li sta guardando di sicuro – non vuole pensare a sua mamma – e si vergogna anche un po’, ma sa anche che è impossibile rifiutare un bacio a Sebastian, non quando gli sorride in quel modo, così gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia. La sua lingua sa di tè e miele ed è così dolce e irresistibile che Chandler non si ferma quando sente la pioggia bagnargli il viso e i capelli – _deve aver fatto cadere l’ombrello, è così romantico_ – ma solo quando sono entrambi zuppi, infreddoliti e senza fiato. È stato così intenso che Chandler raccoglie l’ombrello dal marciapiede e lo chiude invece di metterselo sopra la testa, poi si toglie gli occhiali tutti schizzati, lieto di non poter mettere a fuoco Sebastian bagnato fradicio che apre la portiera della macchina, altrimenti rischia di tenerlo lì tutta la notte. O di andare davvero nella sua dependance, visto che non è proprio entusiasta di rientrare a casa. “Non prenderla come un complimento, Chandler,” gli dice Sebastian, prima di chiudere lo sportello. “Ma sei stato quasi passabile.”

 

 


	8. La verità è che mi piace molto più che abbastanza

**Capitolo 8**

**La verità è che mi piace molto più che abbastanza**

(10.02) Sebastian: hey chandler ;) sono a casa con i miei amici, ma mi annoio L mi manchi, ti va di venire?? xoxo

(10.05) Chandler: Stai attento a dove lasci il telefono, S. Penso che il tuo amico si stia di nuovo spacciando per te!!

(10.06) Chandler: O almeno spero, perché se sei così ubriaco da scrivere che ti manco, DOBBIAMO PARLARNE!

(10. 09) Sebastian: piacere, thad J con mi manchi ho esagerato!

(10. 10) Chandler: Piacere mio! E S. non usa mai le emoticons ^-^

(10. 12) Sebastian: pensavo le usasse con te :P comunque non vediamo l’ora di conoscerti, dovresti venire!!!

 _Sì, certo, come se non avessi tentato abbastanza la fortuna con lui, questi ultimi giorni!_ In realtà, uscire con Sebastian è sfidare la sorte ogni volta, e finora Chandler si sente così fortunato che non ci pensa neanche a presentarsi a casa sua quando è piena dei famosi Warbler. Posa il cellulare sulla scrivania e si rimette a leggere la brochure della Ohio State University, sulla pagina della facoltà di Arti e Scienze; non sembra tanto male, c’è anche un corso di laurea in Psicologia che potrebbe essere interessante. Gira pagina per guardare le lezioni, quando il telefono comincia a vibrare: sul display c’è scritto ‘chiamata in arrivo: Sebastian’, ma Chandler ha i suoi dubbi che sia davvero lui. Incuriosito, risponde: “Pronto?”

“Il famoso Chandler! Piacere!” _Non è lui… e sarei famoso? Ullallà!_

“Ehm, ciao… Thad?” tira a indovinare.

“No, sono Jeff! Thad è qui vicino… ehi, dì ciao a Chandler!”

“Ciao, Chandler! Grazie per la dritta sulle emoticon!”

 _Fantastico, da oggi in poi con Sebastian solo chiamate!_  

“Ci siamo parlati al telefono anche l’altra volta, ricordi?” riprende la prima voce, Jeff.

 _Sì, quando tu e i tuoi amici ridacchiavate e io mi vergognavo da morire!_ “Mmm… sì. Scusa se te lo chiedo, ehm, Jeff, ma Sebastian sa che mi state telefonando?” chiede, immaginando già la risposta.

“Sì, certo! È qui in salotto, sta cercando disperatamente di riprendersi il cellulare in mano, ma Nick e Flint lo stanno tenendo fermo… ti saluterebbe, penso, se non fosse a testa in giù.”

“Oh, capisco…” dice Chandler, incerto su come continuare, ma Jeff lo anticipa. “Allora, vieni? Devo dirtelo, siamo tutti curiosi di sapere come qualcuno abbia resistito a uscire per due settimane con Sebastian senza tentare di picchiarlo. E senza essere ucciso o minacciato o sfregiato a vita.”

Chandler crede – spera – che il tono di Jeff sia ironico, perché come sarebbe possibile pensare di picchiarlo? _No, Jeff sta scherzando, anche perché non c’è la minima possibilità che io vada lì. O che Sebastian abbia parlato di me a loro._

“Beh, ma anche voi siete suoi amici e, insomma, sono convinto che non vi picchiate né sfregiate l’uno con l’altro, quindi… scusa, non è che potresti passarmelo? Se non disturbo la lotta con gli altri, solo per un attimo? Per favore?” Se Sebastian è stato messo a testa in giù, è palese che non voglia che i suoi amici telefonino a Chandler, quindi meglio chiarire subito.

“Oh, va bene!” replica Jeff, e poi Chandler deve staccare l’orecchio dal telefono perché si mette ad urlare: “Nick, fallo venire a parlare con Chandler, ma solo se promette di invitarlo e di non-”

Chandler sente diversi rumori soffocati, come se il cellulare fosse sbattuto da qualche parte, e gli sembra di distinguere la voce di Sebastian in mezzo alle altre, finchè sente la sua voce, perfettamente calma: “Chandler.”

“Hmm, ciao… Sei ancora a testa in giù?” domanda, leggero. Non vuole dire niente di compromettente perché teme che Jeff o uno degli altri abbia messo il viva voce e non ci tiene a imbarazzare Sebastian davanti ai suoi amici.

“Non sono mai stato a testa in giù. Mi sono chiuso in bagno. Quello stronzo di Thad non la finiva più di farmi domande su di te dopo che ha scoperto che ho dormito da tuo padre, e Nick e Jeff sono-” lo sente sbuffare dall’altro capo della cornetta. “Jeff l’hai sentito, è Gossip Girl. Muoviti a venire.”

 _Eh? Oh, certo, lo stanno minacciando._ “Ehi, senti! Rispondi solo sì o no,” sussurra, “Stai usando un linguaggio in codice che significa ‘non azzardarti a venire qui’, vero?”

Ascolta Sebastian sospirare e lo immagina roteare gli occhi. “Chandler, io e te non usiamo linguaggi in codice: è già un miracolo se ci capiamo parlando in modo normale! Vieni e basta.”

Non suona neanche come una richiesta. Chandler prende tempo mormorando degli “Mmm” e “Uhm” molto lunghi, perché parte di lui è compiaciuta e, in qualche modo, orgogliosa che Sebastian voglia fargli conoscere i suoi amici, ma è anche molto nervoso e insicuro all’idea di incontrarli tutti insieme. _Saranno tutti molto ricchi, e popolari, e sicuri di sé, quindi di sicuro mi piaceranno, ma è difficile che io piacerò a loro. Poi chissà che gli ha detto di me, io so solo che Thad è il suo compagno di stanza e Jeff è acido e fidanzato con Nick…_ Tenta di ricordarsi qualcos’altro, ma viene interrotto da Sebastian: “Non fare quel tuo giochetto solito dell’indeciso perché vuoi farti pregare, tanto non attacca. E non guidare come una lumaca.”

 

***

 

Chandler si rimprovera, ribadendo a se stesso che non va bene essere intimorito da una Mercedes e da una Spider: sono solo automobili, e il suo nervosismo verso chi le guida è altrettanto stupido dell’astio immotivato di Charlie verso la gente ricca.

 _Solo perché i genitori di questi ragazzi avranno la donna di servizio e parteciperanno alle cene di beneficienza, non significa che devo esserne spaventato o che loro mi faranno sentire tale. Potrebbero essere come Sebastian!_ Non che lui non lo intimidisca, ma ormai gli piace troppo per dare importanza a certe cose.

Sale i gradini bianchi che portano all’entrata principale della villa, sentendosi più in imbarazzo di Elizabeth Bennett prima di andare a Pemberley. _Ma Sebastian è molto meno tetro di Mr. Darcy,_ si dice, e _poi mi ha invitato lui, no?_

Si appiattisce il ciuffo biondo sulla fronte – stavolta non ha indossato il cappello perché sa che a Sebastian non piace, ma si è pentito perché si sente nudo senza – e preme, esitante e nervoso, l’indice sul campanello.

 _Suonava così forte?_ Cerca di pensare a quanto fosse agitato la prima volta che si era trovato davanti alla porta di Sebastian, e che questo non è niente a confronto, e che potrà finalmente domandare al famoso Thad perché ha inviato quel messaggio.

 _Magari gli piacerò, se piaccio a Sebastian allora…_ Ma accantona subito quest’ultimo pensiero nella scatola; non è il momento per permettersi di sperare di piacere a Sebastian, è troppo complicato, c’è troppo di mezzo e-

“Era ora. Sei venuto a piedi?”

Chandler non tenta nemmeno di rispondere, perché in mezzo secondo la situazione sembra diventare mille volte più terrificante di qualsiasi altra; Sebastian sorride, ma Chandler riesce a malapena a registrare che si tratta del sorriso sarcastico, troppo impegnato a deglutire  e sbattere le palpebre.

Sebastian, appoggiato con una spalla allo stipite della porta, è mezzo nudo.

Indossa un costume blu e rosso e un asciugamano intorno al collo – _abbigliamento che andrebbe sotto la definizione ‘essere mezzi nudi e illegalmente attraenti’_ – e, per la prima volta, Chandler ha difficoltà a guardarlo in faccia. _Pensavo che solo gli attori di Hollywood avessero addominali così, e non sapevo neanche che esistessero certi muscoli, e oh santo cielo! Sto fissando i suoi bicipiti, ma è come una scultura rinascimentale_ …

Solo quando lo sente ridere si riscuote abbastanza da guardarlo in faccia, ma non da proferire parola, mentre viene trascinato nell’ingresso vuoto.

Sebastian, in assenza del cappello, gli tira i capelli per gioco, e sogghigna. “Sarò comprensivo e non ti imbarazzerò ulteriormente usando quelle frasi tremende tipo ‘Ti piace quello che vedi?’ o simili. Se non ti serve un defibrillatore, ti prendo un costume e raggiungiamo gli altri in piscina.”

Beh, quello è sufficiente per fargli riacquistare l’uso della parola e permettergli di fissare Sebastian dritto negli occhi. “In piscina?” ripete, incrociando le braccia e fermandosi di botto. Urta il piede contro il portaombrelli e lo fa cadere ma, non appena si china per rimetterlo a posto, Sebastian lo tira su.

“Non è niente, ci pensa Sarita,” spiega, tranquillo, ma l’espressione di Chandler deve essere molto confusa, perché gli chiede: “Che c’è, perchè sei stupito? Non pensavi che avessi la piscina? Guarda che giù nelle segrete c’è anche la Camera dei Segreti”, scherza Sebastian, e allunga le dita verso il gomito di Chandler.

Chandler, d’istinto, si tira indietro e fa del suo meglio per non pensare all’espressione sorpresa, forse addirittura allarmata, di Sebastian. “Al telefono non mi avevi detto che saremmo stati in piscina” dice, e non riesce a non farla sembrare un’accusa, perché, per quanto sia pazzo di Sebastian, è difficile ricacciare nella scatola il dubbio che ha preso forma nella sua mente.

“No,” risponde Sebastian, calmo anche se ha smesso di sorridere e sembra più serio. “Ci siamo spostati lì mezz’ora fa, quando tu eri già per strada. Problemi?”

Il cuore di Chandler è sprofondato da qualche parte sotto la suola delle scarpe, perché quel dejà vu lo fa sentire così stupido e insignificante, ed è cento volte peggio dell’altra volta, perché c’è Sebastian di mezzo. Sebastian, che gli ha offerto la cena, che l’ha accompagnato a vedere film che non gli piacevano, che ha sopportato sua madre e che l’ha baciato così tante volte che ha perso il conto. Sebastian, che adesso lo guarda come se davvero non avesse idea di cosa passi per la testa a Chandler. _Avevo detto che non ci sarei cascato di nuovo, e invece… ma posso ancora riprendermi e andarmene con dignità, sì…_

Si costringe a parlare. “E-e tu pensi, credi, che io mi metta così, in… costume? Davvero?” domanda, e lo guarda negli occhi, ignorando il fatto che sia mezzo nudo, perché se deve guardarlo mentire, beh, tanto vale farlo in grande stile, prima di mettersi in macchina a piangere.

Sebastian scuote la testa, e afferra le estremità dell’asciugamano con le mani. “Perché no? Nel mondo normale la gente si mette in costume per stare in piscina.”

 _Allora non sono normale, e la cosa peggiore è che tu lo sai e ci stai facendo apposta…_ Chandler, sempre con le braccia incrociate, rimane fermo a qualche passo da Sebastian, e si morde le labbra, perché non vuole certo riversare il contenuto della scatola proprio in quel momento, e teme di mettersi a strillare o, peggio, piagnucolare.

È Sebastian che parla di nuovo: “Non vuoi metterti in costume?” Nella sua voce c’è una nota di calore che fa venire voglia a Chandler di abbracciarlo e prendere se stesso a schiaffi per volerlo; Sebastian sembra così ignaro e sincero che _potrebbe_ anche credergli. Gli torna in mente quella sera in cui l’ha portato da suo padre, quando mezzo ubriaco, gli ha detto: ‘Tutti si approfitteranno di te, ti prenderanno per il culo’. _Magari era una specie di avvertimento, ma io ero troppo preso da lui per accorgermene…_

Dev’essere così. Sebastian non è cattivo, ne è sicuro, ma le cose vanno sempre così tra quelli come lui e quelli come Chandler. _Magari da ubriaco si sentiva in colpa e ha cercato di farmi capire qualcosa…_ “No! No, non voglio mettermi in costume!” Sente se stesso dire, e odia quanto la sua voce suoni acuta e lamentosa, ma non può impedirsi di sentirsi deluso da Sebastian e arrabbiato con se stesso. “È ovvio che non voglio, non vado neanche in giro a maniche corte e- e tu lo sai! _Devi_ essertene accorto, sono tre settimane che… esci con me, come puoi pensare… Mi vergogno!” esclama. “Mi vergogno, sì, non sono come te e lo sai!” ripete, e si vergogna anche adesso perché gli trema la voce e non riesce a mantenere il contatto visivo. Fissa il vetro smerigliato della porta, con gli occhi che cominciano a bruciare, quando Sebastian replica: “Senti, non ho intenzione di farti il discorso d’incoraggiamento su come ognuno è bello a modo suo e tu non dovresti imbarazzarti in costume, perché sono tutte cazzate.” Il suo tono è misurato, freddo, come se si stesse sforzando di mantenere il controllo. “L’unica cosa di cui devi vergognarti è come ti vesti, e credimi, in costume puoi solo migliorare; ma hai il diritto di essere strambo quanto ti pare, e se vuoi venire in piscina con un cappotto, ti comunico che mia madre ha un armadio pieno di roba.”

Chandler deglutisce e cerca di mandare via quel nodo alla gola che minaccia di farlo piangere; _ok, perfetto, il sarcasmo va bene, posso gestirlo, è meglio di quando è gentile_.

“Oh, grazie!” risponde, con il tono più vuoto e falso che riesce a tirare fuori. Sebastian è intelligente, e sa che è in grado di riconoscere quel tipo sarcasmo, anche se è meno ovvio del suo. “Preferirei il blazer e la cravatta, se non ti dispiace!” conclude, squillante.

Sebastian si mette davanti a lui, costringendolo a guardarlo di nuovo: è accigliato, con la mascella tesa. “Mi stai prendendo per il culo?”

“No! Non ti prenderei mai in giro!” esclama Chandler, e tanti saluti all’autocontrollo e alla dignità: sa che sta parlando troppo forte e che ha la voce spezzata, ma continua, tanto ormai non ha niente da perdere. “Non lo farei mai, e… e non solo perché ho d- dei, sì, ok, sentimenti per te…” volta la testa, perché è sicuro che Sebastian si metta a ridere, e non vuole proprio vederlo. “Ma perché non mi piace giocare con le persone! A te sì, a- a quanto pare, e… sono uno stupido!”

“Nemmeno io mi sento molto intelligente, visto che non sto capendo un cazzo di quello che dici!” sbotta Sebastian, e gli afferra il mento per farlo voltare verso di lui, ma Chandler indietreggia ancora, andando a sbattere contro la porta, e fa un suono a metà tra una risatina triste e un singhiozzo, perché gli ricorda la prima volta in cui si sono baciati. _Quando ero ancora sveglio abbastanza da tirarmi indietro._

“Non posso,” esordisce, e chiude gli occhi per un istante, ma gli sembra di rivedere l’intera squadra di hockey che ride di lui. “Venire di là e…” Si schiarisce la voce, e poi dice tutto d’un fiato: “Non posso venire di là e stare tutto vestito e in disparte come quello strano e sfigato del gruppo mentre tu e i tuoi amici vi divertite a prendermi in giro!”

Stavolta Sebastian lo prende per le spalle, non così forte da fargli male ma abbastanza da riuscire a tenerlo fermo. È scuro in volto come Chandler non l’ha mai visto, neanche la prima sera allo Scandals, neanche a casa di suo padre, e quando parla, sembra che stia cercando di trattenersi dall’urlare a sua volta: “Tu sei matto,” dichiara, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e poi lo lascia andare.

“ _Lo so_!” replica Chandler, e si copre la faccia con le mani. Comincia a camminare su e giù per l’anticamera, evitando il portaombrelli ancora rovesciato. “Lo so che sono un idiota e, insomma, avrei dovuto capirlo prima, no? Non è stata nemmeno la prima volta che mi succede, ma tu… è stata tutta una scommessa, vero? Il tuo amico manda il messaggio, ti sfida a uscire con me, e tu… tu, beh, mi fai prendere la cotta più devastante della storia, sì, l’ho detto, poi mi inviti qui per mostrare a tutti quanti che sono- sfigato, è così che dite voi, no? Alla fine mi dite che è tutto uno scherzo e, non so, mi buttate in piscina?”

Per un attimo, Chandler è certo che Sebastian gli stia per tirare un pugno, ma poi lo vede rilassarsi e riprendere la sua solita maschera di calma e sarcasmo. “Speri che ti dica che non farei mai una cosa del genere? Al contrario, è proprio una cosa che potrei fare, invece. Solo non stavolta. E, sai? Stavo aspettando questo momento.” Sorride e, anche se Chandler non l’ha mai visto, capisce che è il sorriso amaro, e sapere che lui stesso ne è la causa gli fa venire l’impulso irrefrenabile di credergli, abbracciarlo e cancellare quell’espressione con un bacio.

“Sebastian,” esordisce, e sospira, ricacciando indietro le lacrime, perchè non piange mai di fronte a nessuno, a parte Charlie.

“Non ho finito.” lo interrompe Sebastian, aspro. “Stavo aspettando il momento in cui ne avrei finalmente avuto abbastanza delle tue cazzate. Dopo tre settimane, cominciavo a pensare che ti avrei sopportato all’infinito.”

Sorride di nuovo, senza allegria, e si passa una mano sui capelli umidi; anche lui ha cominciato a gironzolare per l’ingresso, disegnando cerchi sul tappeto persiano, come se non volesse guardarlo in faccia. _Non posso dargli torto, avrò gli occhi tutti rossi e lucidi._

“Pensi che sia uno scherzo che ho architettato nei tuoi confronti? Fai pure. _Io_ penso che ti inventeresti qualsiasi alibi pur di non pensare ai tuoi duecento complessi di inferiorità e al fatto che non hai idea di come comportarti con un gruppo di ragazzi, solo perché non hai mai avuto un amico durante tutta la tua vita nel Paese delle Fate! E sono anche convinto che ti caghi in mano all’idea di farmi fare brutta figura con i miei amici, quindi è più facile credere che sia io a non aspettare altro che farti fare una figura di merda con loro. E _non metterti,”_ e qui gli trema appena la voce, e trema un po’ anche Chandler. “A piangere.”

 _Ecco che succede la scatola viene aperta e il suo contenuto mi viene sbattuto in faccia,_ pensa Chandler. _La verità fa male._

“Quindi… tu… neghi? Non è vero? Mi sono sbagliato, tu non… non vuoi prendermi in giro?” mormora, piano, guardandosi le scarpe. Fidarsi adesso sarebbe davvero così semplice che quasi gli crede; non sa cosa sarebbe più umiliante, se avere ragione o aver preso un’epica cantonata. “Avrei rovinato questa, uhm, cosa, tutto… tra me e te?” _Piangerò in macchina, mi sono già reso abbastanza ridicolo per oggi, e non è giusto che pianga davanti a lui, poi se è sincero si sentirebbe in dovere di consolarmi e non me lo merito, è colpa mia, sono un idiota…_

Sebastian scrolla le spalle e gli lancia un’occhiata strana: forse è arrabbiato, forse lo compatisce, o magari è dispiaciuto. “In genere sono io a mandare a puttane le cose. È carino avere qualche cambiamento, ogni tanto,” afferma, piatto.

Chandler si avvicina – _in modo implicito mi fido, se d’istinto vorrei consolarlo, no? Papà dice sempre che ho un buon istinto_ –, allunga le dita e gli sfiora il dorso della mano, ma Sebastian ritira il braccio, infastidito. È la prima volta che prova a prenderlo per mano e, nonostante sappia che non è il momento adatto e che Sebastian ha tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato, quel rifiuto brucia. È come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo senza neanche disturbarsi ad alzare le mani.

“Vuoi che, uhm, vada via?” riesce a chiedere. “Chissà che penseranno i tuoi amici se non… se me ne vado…”

“Che sono uno stronzo e non vuoi più immischiarti con me.” Sebastian storce la bocca, come se avesse assaggiato qualcosa di aspro. “Vai.”

 _È sincero. Bene. Male. Malissimo._ “Quindi… se vado via ti farò fare più brutta figura che se resto?”

“Che te ne frega?” sbotta Sebastian. “Sei convinto di essere vittima dei miei piani malefici. Vai.”

“No…? Non lo so… Non sono più sicuro. Vorrei restare e non, ehm, farti fare figuracce… con i tuoi amici. Spero – _penso_ – di  sbagliarmi e ti chiederò scusa così tante volte che- posso restare? Non ti prenderò più per mano! Per favore?”

“Se-eb?” Una voce dal corridoio fa sussultare Chandler, che subito si pulisce le guance anche se non ha pianto e respira forte. Guarda Sebastian, che sta davanti alla porta e non da segno di spostarsi. “Abbiamo sentito il campanello un quarto d’ora fa!” Chandler sente la voce avvicinarsi e, se Sebastian vuole farlo uscire, questo è il momento, ma non si sposta finchè compare un ragazzo in accappatoio – anche se Chandler non è al suo meglio, non può fare a meno di notare che è davvero un bel ragazzo, con un sorriso caldo e rassicurante – che gli porge subito la mano: “Thad! È un piacere conoscerti di persona, finalmente! Se riesci a non odiarmi per quei messaggi in cambio posso raccontarti una decina di aneddoti imbarazzanti su di lui.” Gli stringe la mano mentre con l’altra da un pugno amichevole sulla spalla di Sebastian, che si limita a sbuffare.

“Piacere, Chandler! È un’offerta interessante, ma non… sceglierli troppo imbarazzanti!” replica, cercando di rispondere al sorriso di Thad e di non sembrare come se trenta secondi prima non stesse combattendo per scoppiare a piangere.

Chandler sgrana appena gli occhi quando Thad, per tutta risposta, mette una mano sulla sua spalla, come se fossero amici da anni, e l’altra su quella di Sebastian, per farli camminare. “Sai, cominciavamo a pensare che Sebastian si fosse inventato la tua esistenza, con tanto di profilo facebook falso, solo per dimostrarci che è umano e che qualcuno riesce a sopportarlo per più di una notte. Andiamo di là?” Chandler è l’unico a fermarsi, e coglie subito lo sguardo di Sebastian: sembra serio, ma meno teso di prima. Comunque non sa se lo vuole  lì, non gli ha risposto – _anche se prima mi voleva, e io sono un cretino totale_ – quindi, per non imporgli la sua presenza se non la vuole, cerca di inventarsi qualcosa di credibile, ma Sebastian ha la stessa idea.

“Chandler non sa nuotare,” afferma, ed è abbastanza convincente.

“Sono allergico al cloro,” dice Chandler, nello stesso istante, e arrossisce. L’ha sparata davvero grossa, e spera che almeno Thad non si sia accorto della sua incapacità a mentire.

“Davvero? È proprio una sfiga, amico!” risponde Thad, in tono comprensivo, prima di rivolgersi a Sebastian. “Potevi anche dirlo prima, pensa se l’avessimo schizzato senza saperlo!”

Sebastian, che ha lo sguardo ‘lascia parlare me che è meglio’, aggiunge: “Sì, non sia mai che si bagni la punta delle dita. Dai, andiamo di là prima che arrivi Jeff a spaventare Chandler.”

 

***

 

Chandler si rende conto che lui e Sebastian insieme non sono abituati a stare in mezzo ad altre persone – _a parte Charlie,_ _ma le risse mancate non contano_ – così pensa che nessuno dei due sappia bene come comportarsi con Thad e gli altri.

Ci ha messo cinque minuti per capire che nessuno vuole umiliarlo, mezzo secondo per darsi dell’idiota, ed è certo che passerà il resto del tempo a sentirsi in colpa.

Sebastian sembra trattarlo alla stregua dei suoi amici: prese in giro ogni tanto, pacche sulle spalle, drink alcolici – che Chandler passa a Flint – ficcati in mano a forza. Non sembra arrabbiato, ma devono parlare. _Cioè, io devo spiegare e spero che lui abbia la pazienza di ascoltarmi._

Chandler, da parte sua, cerca di restare concentrato. Deve piacere agli altri, e allo stesso tempo nascondere la sua gigantesca infatuazione per Sebastian, cosa non facile se si trova a pochi metri di distanza, in costume e tutto bagnato.

“Lo sapevi che Jeff ha passato tutto il terzo anno convinto che Nick fosse etero?” Thad si è seduto sulla sdraio accanto a lui, con indosso un accappatoio, probabilmente per non sgocciolargli addosso, visto che deve fare la parte di quello allergico al cloro. Chandler sorride, osservando Nick e Jeff, seduti a bordo piscina, che chiacchierano mano nella mano; “Oh, ma davvero?” chiede. Anche un cieco potrebbe vedere quanto sono presi l’uno dall’altro. Si domanda se anche lui abbia la loro stessa espressione raggiante quando guarda Sebastian, e spera di essere almeno un po’ meno ovvio.

“Sì, amico, davvero!” conferma Thad, con il suo sorriso contagioso. È davvero molto carino, con la carnagione olivastra, la fossetta sul mento e il pizzetto. _Non c’è da meravigliarsi se Sebastian non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso._

Essere ipnotizzati da Sebastian ha i suoi lati positivi: gli permette di registrare particolari che nessun altro nota. Per esempio, il modo in cui Sebastian sorride a Nick o Trent è diverso da come sorride a Thad. Anche il modo in cui si lascia prendere in giro è diverso. E il modo in cui certe volte Chandler lo vede studiare Thad – o il sedere di Thad – quando pensa di non essere osservato da nessuno, beh, è abbastanza inequivocabile. Anche lui è stato guardato in maniera simile da Sebastian – quella volta in cui gli ha messo la mano sulla cintura, o quando gli ha accarezzato la coscia con le dita – e si è sempre ritratto, imbarazzato. Adesso non riesce a non sentirsi geloso, ed è davvero stupido – _oggi ho raggiunto la soglia consentita di stupidità, dovrei smetterla_ – perché sa che Sebastian si porta a letto un sacco di gente, di cui non è mai stato geloso, non davvero, e Thad è etero. Ed è anche molto simpatico, e amichevole, e gli sta raccontando di Nick e Jeff come fosse suo amico, ma Chandler non riesce a mettere da parte del tutto la sua invidia infantile.

“… e faceva finta di uscire con questa ragazza, Cindy, solo per vedere se Jeff avesse fatto qualcosa. La reazione di Jeff è stata convincersi che Nick fosse etero e mettere su un muso lungo che è durato mesi, finchè Flint una sera gli ha detto che erano ridicoli e che Cindy era la cugina di Nick. Così Jeff è corso in camera di Nick, ha buttato fuori Trent e sono riemersi la mattina dopo mano nella mano!” conclude Thad.

“Oh, ullal- che cosa dolce!” esclama, ricordandosi che secondo Sebastian – che si sta preparando la terza Pina Colada e non fa altro che guardare dalla loro parte – è ridicolo dire ‘Ullallà’.

“Sì!” conferma Thad. “Ho anche guadagnato cinquanta dollari! Avevamo fatto le scommesse su quando si sarebbero fidanzati.” Si appoggia a lui spalla contro spalla e aggiunge in tono confidenziale: “Io non ti ho detto niente, ma abbiamo scommesso anche su te e Sebastian.”

Chandler arrossisce appena ma replica, leggero. “Ohhh! Io non ti ho detto niente, ma non fare puntate troppo alte!”

Thad si mette a ridere. “Grazie del consiglio! Anzi, grazie e basta.”

Chandler lo guarda interrogativo, e Thad riprende a parlare, a voce bassa, tanto che deve chinarsi per sentirlo. “Sai, per quando sei andato a prenderlo allo Scandals. In genere vado io a recuperarlo, ma avevo spento il cellulare, così… per fortuna che c’eri tu. Devi piacergli parecchio, se ti ha chiamato.”

_Beh, ha chiamato prima te, quindi tu devi piacergli di più…_

“Siete così carini e disgustosi mentre pomiciate che vi avevo scambiati per Nick e Jeff,” li interrompe la voce divertita di Sebastian, che è in piedi dietro a loro, purtroppo ancora mezzo nudo.

Thad fa l’occhiolino a Chandler. “È geloso!” sussurra.

 _Sì, di te, però!_ “Oh, no, è solo convinto che stessimo parlando male di lui!” replica Chandler, con un sorriso neutro.

“Beh, è vero!” afferma Thad, prima di alzarsi. “Vado a fare finta di dover dire qualcosa a Trent, così potete sbaciucchiarvi in pace. Mi raccomando, Chandler, trattalo male!”

 _Sì, un altro po’…_ “’Fanculo,” è la replica succinta di Sebastian, che segue Thad con lo sguardo – _troppo a lungo e indugiando troppo sul sedere_ – prima di rivolgersi a Chandler. “Se rischi la disidratazione e vuoi bere qualcosa di analcolico, ho i succhi di frutta di mia sorella in frigo.” Si china e appoggia i gomiti sulla sdraio dove Chandler è seduto. “Se vuoi puoi berlo dopo avermelo versato addosso. Sempre che tu non sia allergico anche ai succhi di frutta.”

 _Per lo meno non sembra più molto arrabbiato_ , pensa Chandler, una volta liberata la mente da Sebastian che si versa addosso il succo di frutta. O qualsiasi altra cosa. “Sì, ok, grazie, va bene,” farfuglia. “Nel modo tradizionale, però, intendo.” Sebastian si è già avviato verso la porta finestra e a Chandler non resta nient’altro da fare se non seguirlo, rosso in viso, conscio che gli altri stanno guardando e pensando chissà cosa.

In casa dovrebbe fare più fresco, c’è anche l’aria condizionata, ma Sebastian che gli cammina davanti in costume non è molto d’aiuto per raffreddarsi, e passa qualche secondo prima che Chandler riesca a dirgli quello che vuole.

“Ehi, aspetta un attimo! Mi dispiace davvero per quelle cose che ti ho detto prima, per aver creduto che tu… sì, insomma, puoi darmi uno schiaffo, me lo merito, arrabbiati pure, ma se vuoi posso spiegarti perché ho reagito in quel modo, non ne parlo mai ma di te mi fido-” si interrompe, perché Sebastian lo sta guardando, calmo, e ha il sorriso divertito. Quello che, se non si trattasse di Sebastian Smythe, Chandler chiamerebbe ‘sorriso dolce e affettuoso’. “Oh, non sei arrabbiato con me!” osserva, sollevato e incredulo.

Sebastian allunga una mano per tirargli piano il ciuffo sulla fronte, poi lo prende per un gomito – e Chandler non ci pensa nemmeno a scostarsi, anzi, per ribadire il concetto, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla – e lo porta in cucina.

“Non so neanche se sia possibile arrabbiarsi con te, Chandler,” spiega Sebastian, mentre apre il frigo e lancia il cartone del succo. Chandler lo afferra al volo. “Sarebbe come infierire su uno di quei cuccioli abbandonati che vengono presi a calci da tutti. Non sono un sadico, sono solo uno stronzo comune,” conclude, prendendo un chicco d’uva dalla fruttiera e ficcandoselo in bocca.

“Non è vero,” afferma Chandler, con enfasi. Sa che fa parte della maschera di Sebastian dire certe cose di se stesso ma, se c’è la minima possibilità che le pensi davvero, Chandler vuole fare del suo meglio per dimostrargli quanto sia prezioso e speciale. Posa il succo sull’isola, va da Sebastian e lo abbraccia forte. Chi se ne importa se non ha la camicia, è un abbraccio innocente, tiene le mani allacciate sul suo collo e mormora, contro la sua pelle: “Sei troppo buono con me, grazie per avermi perdonato, non me lo merito…”. _Mi sto innamorando alla velocità della luce…_ Le braccia di Sebastian lo stringono appena sulla vita, e Chandler si stacca quel tanto che basta per guardarlo negli occhi. A questa distanza, con la luce del giorno, riesce a vedere ogni sfumatura dei suoi occhi verdi e ogni lentiggine spruzzata sul naso.

“Sei sicuro di non averla bevuta la Pina Colada? Perché hai appena detto che sono _buono_ ,” dice Sebastian, in tono fintamente schifato. Chandler lo bacia sulla guancia. “Posso fermarmi un po’? Quando gli altri se ne sono andati? Così ti spiego?” chiede. Altro bacio, sul mento, anche se dubita di poterlo convincere in quel modo. “Fermarti un po’?” gli fa il verso Sebastian, sgranando gli occhi e con la voce ansiosa. “Senza gli altri? Così possiamo pomiciare in un posto un po’ più comodo della mia macchina? È la cosa più sensata che ti ho sentito dire da quando sei arrivato.”

 

***

 

“Possiamo non mettere il film?” suggerisce Chandler, sedendosi sul divano di pelle. Gli altri se ne sono appena andati – ha ricevuto strette di mano, abbracci e perfino un bacio sulla guancia da Jeff, ed è stato invitato alle prossime uscite – e Sebastian sta armeggiando con il lettore DVD. “Tanto hai detto che non lo guarderemo, quindi non ha senso, no? E sarei solo distratto dall’audio, sai, mentre… se non sono concentrato…” Lascia la frase in sospeso, certo che Sebastian abbia capito, e infatti scavalca subito il tavolino da caffè per mettersi a sedere vicino a lui. Gli toglie gli occhiali con una mano e li appoggia sul tavolino – _una cosa così minuscola di marmo spagnolo costerà quanto casa mia_ – e posa l’altra sul suo petto, spingendolo all’indietro. “Sdraiati,” dice, ma Chandler non si lascia corrompere dal sorriso seducente e dal tono di voce basso e studiato. O, per lo meno, ci prova.

“Hmm… perché?” domanda, facendo resistenza. _Per fortuna che l’ho obbligato a rivestirsi._

Sebastian si avvicina ma, invece di baciarlo sulle labbra, strofina il naso proprio sotto l’orecchio e comincia a lasciare una scia di baci umidi sulla gola. _Non è giusto!_ “Perché tanto finiremo sdraiati tra cinque minuti, e se non dobbiamo neanche far finta di vedere il film…”

In quel momento, con la lingua di Sebastian sul collo, sembra un ragionamento perfettamente logico, ma sono a casa, da soli, e Chandler non può permettere che la situazione gli sfugga di mano. “Sì, ma… mmph” Sebastian sta facendo quella cosa con il lobo dell’orecchio, quindi è difficile esprimere un pensiero coerente. “Non puoi, ehm, stare s-sopra di me… mi- mi peseresti troppo,” riesce a dire, prima che Sebastian gli avvolga un braccio intorno alla vita e lo trascini giù. Sono distesi, uno di fianco all’altro, con i volti che si toccano, e quando Sebastian annulla la distanza e gli sfiora le labbra con la lingua, Chandler è a corto di obiezioni e non può fare altro che lasciarsi andare.

 _È il bacio migliore di tutti_ , pensa Chandler, confuso, e porta una mano sulla spalla di Sebastian, ne accarezza piano i muscoli, da sopra la stoffa della camicia. _È anche meglio di quello al cinema e di quello sotto la pioggia._ Le mani di Sebastian vagano un po’ troppo, sul petto, sulla spina dorsale, ma non sta oltrepassando nessun limite, e Chandler è felice di permetterglielo: solo nelle sue fantasie aveva sognato di potersi sdraiare sul divano con un ragazzo, come un normale adolescente, ma nemmeno la sua immaginazione avrebbe potuto concepire qualcuno come Sebastian, che lo stringe a sé e sembra perfino desiderarlo. Chandler si avvicina ancora, prende coraggio e prova a sua volta a baciarlo sul collo, piano. _Non sarò bravo come lui, ma non posso starmene qui e fargli fare tutto…_ Sebastian passa le dita sui suoi capelli – _allora non sto andando tanto male!_ – e Chandler continua a lasciare baci lungo la sua gola, soddisfatto. Sa che è una conseguenza naturale, ma Chandler riesce a stupirsi nel ritrovarsi all’improvviso pressato tra lo schienale del divano e il corpo di Sebastian. Le  loro ginocchia si toccano, e Sebastian, che chissà quando si è slacciato metà dei bottoni della camicia, ha spostato il colletto di Chandler per succhiare un punto qualsiasi. La sensazione della sua lingua sul collo è tanto elettrizzante che solo quando Chandler sente le dita di Sebastian scendere lungo la schiena senza fermarsi alla cintura, riesce a biascicare: “Sai… noi dobbiamo… parlare. Cioè, hmm, io. Spiegare.”

Sebastian toglie subito la mano e la posa sul suo avambraccio, scostandosi appena. Lo guarda con i suoi occhi verdi, limpidi e curiosi, si lecca appena le labbra umide – _devo sbrigarmi a parlare di cose deprimenti, perché se continua così avrò un problema_ – e dice: “Vuoi rendermi partecipe di qualche triste episodio della tua vita? Sono convinto che la teoria che parlare delle schifezze che ti sono successe ti faccia sentire meglio sia una cazzata, e che se proprio vuoi _aprirti_ a me, ci sono modi molto più divertenti per farlo.”

 _Sì, grazie mille, sei proprio d’aiuto._ È sicuro che, a quella distanza, Sebastian riesca a vedere l’esatta sfumatura di rosso delle sue guance, nonché la pelle secca e i punti neri sul naso, ma lo vede sorridere – _wow, la curva delle sue labbra è perfetta_ – e lo sente dire: “Ma ti ascolto. Se riesci a risparmiarti i soliti ‘uhm’, ‘ehm’ e ‘mmm’ ti porto a Westerville a sentire i Death Cab For Cutie.”

Chandler annuisce ma pensa che sia troppo imbarazzante guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli racconta qualcosa che viene diretto dal fondo della scatola, quindi si accoccola contro il suo petto, prende un respiro e inizia a raccontare:

“Allora, uhm- oh, scusa! Beh, ecco, se ho pensato che tu e i tuoi amici mi stavate prendendo in giro c’è un motivo. Voglio dire, è stato stupido e sbagliato e senza senso, ma… era già successo prima, e ho pensato, sì, ho pensato che stesse succedendo di nuovo. Non ha niente a che vedere con il modo in cui ti comporti con me… a dire il vero, so che non ti piace sentirlo, ma penso che tu sia davvero adorabile…” Sente Sebastian muoversi appena, forse a disagio, ma Chandler lo abbraccia e continua. “E t-ti… voglio bene,” aggiunge. _Ti amo, penso._ Si sbriga ad andare avanti. “Ero al secondo anno di liceo e, te lo immagini già, avevo Mary e Stacey, ma per il resto ero il meno popolare del mondo. Parecchi mi dicevano… cose, sai, le solite cose, e ridevano di me, ma c’ero abituato. Finchè un giorno, era San Valentino, mi ritrovo un bigliettino con tutti cuoricini rossi. Non era molto di classe, ma non avevo mai ricevuto niente per San Valentino, così l’ho trovato dolce… comunque, sono corso subito da Stephen, l’unico ragazzo gay della scuola oltre a me, sicuro che fosse lui, ma poi mi ha detto di essere fidanzato. Non sapevo che pensare, e onestamente non mi è passato per la testa che potesse essere un gioco. Non pensavo di essere così… importante da essere vittima di uno scherzo, capisci? Ero sicuro che bastassero quei cinque o sei insulti al giorno!” Si ferma per riprendere fiato, e Sebastian gli stringe appena il braccio, incitandolo a continuare. “Per farla breve, per un mese, ogni giorno ho trovato un biglietto diverso, e dopo un po’ ho inziato a, ehm, rispondere… era carino avere qualcuno che mi scriveva cose gentili.” _Ecco la parte brutta,_ pensa, ma Sebastian sta disegnando dei ghirigori immaginari sulla manica della sua camicia, e riesce a mantenerlo rilassato. Sospira. “Finchè una mattina, al posto dei soliti messaggi, trovo scritto ‘Aula di Geografia, cinque e mezzo’, e tu penserai che sia un idiota, e lo sono stato, ma ero così curioso! Così sono andato, e… c’era metà squadra di hockey.” Stretto in quel modo al ragazzo che gli piace, sembra quasi facile dirlo, come se l’umiliazione non facesse più male; si sente solo un po’ triste.

Il respiro di Sebastian è regolare, e continua ad accarezzargli il braccio in silenzio, finchè non chiede: “Ti hanno fatto male?”

“Oh, no, non fisicamente! Mi hanno rotto gli occhiali e mi hanno detto c-cose offensive, tipo che… che faccio schifo, che non piacerò mai a nessuno, robe del genere… ecco perché faccio fatica a…” Si morde le labbra; la parte davvero difficile è questa; non vorrebbe scoprirsi così tanto, ma ormai… “A- a pensare di poterti piacere. Cioè, non piacere davvero, come tu piaci a me! Giusto, ecco, piacere… la smetto di parlare.” _Bravo Chandler, hai proprio chiuso il discorso in bellezza, complimenti._

Sente l’indice di Sebastian sotto il mento, ed è costretto ad alzare la testa e incontrare il suo sguardo serio. Spera che se ne esca con una delle sue frasi spinte e divertenti, così possono archiviare il discorso. “Chandler,” esordisce Sebastian, e c’è una nota di avvertimento nella sua voce, quasi un invito a prestare attenzione. “Scordati di quegli stronzi. Io sono uno stronzo molto migliore, sono quasi sotto di te, ho la camicia aperta e da tre settimane cerco di toglierti la cintura di castità. So che ti ecciti con la solfa del ‘duro che non concede niente’, ma non sono un coglione che nega l’evidenza. È ovvio che mi piaci. Nel caso non l’avessi notato, mi piacciono i ragazzi. Tu sei un ragazzo. Così mi piaci. Sillogismo socratico. Ed è l’ultima volta che te lo dirò, chiaro?”

 

***


	9. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**CAPITOLO 10**

****

**_Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ **

****

 

Chandler l’avrà anche convinto a rimettersi la camicia, ma Sebastian è riuscito a farlo giocare ad Assassin’s Creed e a nascondergli il cappello.

“Dai, usa la lama celata!” lo incita Sebastian.

“Ma scusa, che razza di cosa stupida sarebbe? Una specie di spada che si usa solo amputandosi mezza mano? Sul serio? E poi io sono pacifista, non mi piace fare la parte del serial killer!” protesta Chandler, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo.

“Due falangi dell’anulare, non mezza mano,” spiega Sebastian, strappandogli il controller dalle mani. “Dici così solo perché sei scarso!”

“Sei proprio come mio fratello!” controbatte Chandler, piccato.

 _Questo sì che è un’offesa_ , pensa Sebastian, ma insultarsi con Chandler è sempre divertente. “Dillo un’altra volta,” lo sfida Sebastian. “E giuro che ti lego alla sedia con le manette - sì, ho le manette, e ti costringo a vedere ‘Porn Academy’”

Chandler sembra sull’orlo del vomito. “Che schifo! Come fai a guardare quella roba disgust-”

“Se-eb! Guarda, mi sono sbucciata un ginocchio!”

Chandler e Sebastian si girano all’unisono. _Sono fottuto_ , realizza subito Sebastian, guardando gli occhi castani di sua sorella, in piedi sulla porta, sgranarsi e posarsi su Chandler, che sta sorridendo perché _ovviamente_ ama i bambini. “Ooh! Chi è lui?” chiede Clementine, deliziata. “Il tuo fidanzato?” _Fottuto. Finito. Morto._

“No!” replica, con più veemenza del necessario. Sospira. “Chandler, questa è mia sorella Clementine. Mostriciattola, questo è il mio amico Ullallà. Sono sicuro che le vostre comuni passioni per le Barbie, i vestiti a pois e il parlare a vanvera vi faranno diventare grandi amici. Che ci fai qui se ti sei sbucciata un ginocchio? Dov’è Molly?”

Clementine si avvicina al divano con aria drammatica. “Mi sono fatta molto male,” spiega, mesta. Chandler si alza subito e si inginocchia di fronte a lei, preoccupato, mentre Sebastian lo segue, senza lasciarsi impressionare dalle abilità recitative di sua sorella. _Le ho insegnato io a fare la finta triste per impietosire mamma e papà._ Ma Chandler non lo sa.

“Sei caduta, cara?” Sebastian non fa in tempo a rotare gli occhi al cielo che Clementine si lancia nel suo lacrimevole resoconto. “Sì! Molly mi ha lasciata sola al parco quando è arrivato il suo ragazzo Josh, che mi guarda sempre male e ha il naso rosso, e poi c’era un pastore tedesco che abbaiava e mi sono spaventata e mi sono messa a correre e sono caduta e lei non tornava e un’altra signora ha dovuto chiamarla al cellulare-”

“Aspetta,” dice Sebastian, perplesso, accucciandosi vicino a Chandler, in modo da poter guardare sua sorella negli occhi. Le sue guance rosee sono ancora un po’ umide di lacrime. “Molly ti ha lasciata sola?” Clementine annuisce, facendo oscillare la sua treccia castana, e Sebastian le crede; non gli è mai piaciuta la nuova babysitter, e Clem ha sempre avuto paura dei cani di grossa taglia. “Dov’è quella stronza?”

“Clem! Clem? Dove sei? Oh, ciao Sebastian…” La stronza, con la sua coda ossigenata e il suo rossetto, entra trafelata nella stanza, e Sebastian si alza in piedi.

“Ciao un cazzo. È vero che l’hai lasciata da sola per fartela con quel povero sfigato, cieco abbastanza da essere disposto a uscire con te? Sei licenziata.” _E io avrò la soddisfazione di dire a mamma e papà che avevo ragione sul tuo conto._

Molly batte le palpebre e scuote la testa. “No, insomma, è stato solo un momento, io…”

“Sei licenziata. Significa levati dal cazzo,” puntualizza Sebastian, gelido. _Perfino io sarei meglio come babysitter._

Sente Chandler schiarirsi la voce, esitante: “Mmm… magari dovresti aspe-” Sebastian gli rivolge la sua migliore occhiata da ‘non sono affari tuoi e lascia fare a me’, che per fortuna viene recepita all’istante. Molly, con gli occhi lucidi, lascia la stanza, mentre Clementine cerca di riportare l’attenzione su se stessa. “Dobbiamo andare all’ospedale?”

“È solo un graffietto, non fare tante scene!” la rimprovera Sebastian, tanto ci pensa Chandler a coccolarla. “Oh, no, piccola! Basta un po’ di acqua ossigenata e un cerotto! Sebastian, dove tenete il kit medico?” Sebastian rotea gli occhi – è un graffietto insignificante e Chandler dovrebbe andarsene a casa – e replica: “Nel bagno di sopra.”

Sebastian, con le braccia conserte e maledicendo Molly in tutte le lingue, apre lo strano corteo che si dirige verso il bagno del piano superiore, seguito da Chandler e Clementine che si tengono per mano; non sa se sia comico o disgustoso il fatto che sua sorella, a otto anni compiuti, abbia addirittura cercato di farsi prendere in braccio. Di solito Sebastian cerca di tenerla lontana dai suoi amici – non fa altro che domandare perché lui e Thad non si mettono insieme, e ha una cotta per Flint – ma non c’è davvero modo di distrarla adesso che Chandler la sta mettendo così al centro dell’attenzione. E poi c’è quella insignificante, curiosa parte di lui che è interessata a vedere come Chandler si comporta con altre persone. Come ha già notato con i suoi amici, Chandler non è poi così timido: _è timido soltanto con me_.

“Sei un infermiere?” chiede Clementine, seduta sul bordo della vasca da bagno con la gamba distesa, mentre Chandler le sta sciacquando una strisciolina di sangue rappreso con l’acqua ossigenata.

Sebastian reprime una risata. “No, ha solo la sindrome del crocerossino.” Chandler si gira a guardarlo male per poi srotolare la garza sterile intorno al ginocchio di sua sorella, che continua a guardarlo affascinata, come se fosse una specie di giocattolo nuovo dal funzionamento sconosciuto. “Fatto!” sorride Chandler, e Clementine sorride a sua volta. _Sembra_ _una di quelle pubblicità zuccherose delle medicine per bambini_ , pensa Sebastian, appoggiato al lavandino con le braccia conserte. “Ti sei fatta male solo al ginocchio, cara?” le domanda, premuroso. Era così scontato che a Chandler piacessero i bambini.

“No, anche qui,” replica Clementine. _Ecco di nuovo il tono lamentoso. Ha una carriera davanti come attrice._ Sebastian deve piegarsi in avanti e strizzare gli occhi per vedere il minuscolo segnetto rosa sul dorso della mano che sua sorella sta esibendo davanti a Chandler. “Oh, non è niente!” Chandler le prende la mano tra le sue e le fa un elegante baciamano, e quando Clementine arrossisce e gli fa gli occhi dolci – _gli occhi dolci. A Chandler_ – Sebastian decide che ne ha abbastanza di quelle scene pietose.

“Facciamola finita. Tu vai in camera e Chandler-”

“Clem? Molly? Dove siete?” Sebastian fa del suo meglio per non prendere a pugni lo specchio, ma ci va molto vicino. “ _Perché_ mamma è già a casa?” chiede, attonito, a nessuno in particolare.

“L’avevo chiamata quando mi sono fatta male!” dichiara sua sorella, ma Sebastian non fa in tempo a esclamare: “L’hai chiamata per un graffio?” che Clementine è già volata fuori dal bagno. La faccia terrorizzata di Chandler non aiuta. “Vuoi farti trovare da mia madre in ginocchio nel bagno di casa mia? Alzati!”

Chandler scatta in piedi come una molla; i suoi occhi azzurri sono spalancati e si sta torcendo le mani. Sebastian si rende conto che quando si sente agitato e incredulo – _e incazzato con il mondo_ , _perchè il karma è uno stronzo e capitano tutte a me_ – ha strane reazioni, perché, nonostante la porta aperta e sua madre e la mostriciattola due stanze più in là, ha l’impulso incomprensibile di chinarsi, baciare Chandler e dirgli qualcosa di rassicurante del tipo ‘Tranquillo, mia madre non è una stronza come la tua’. Invece dice: “Andiamo di là,” ed è costretto a dargli una spintarella perché Chandler sembra pietrificato.

“Non è c-che hai, tipo, un’uscita dal retro?” gli sussurra Chandler, facendo resistenza.

“Non è un film, Chandler!” sibila Sebastian, esasperato. “Vieni di là o vuoi suggerirmi di nasconderti dentro l’armadio come nelle barzellette?”

Chandler si decide a seguirlo, fissandosi le scarpe. Sebastian è così irritato da quell’atteggiamento spaventato – _io sono andato da tuo padre che è un ex pugile alcolizzato, mi sono sorbito quell’omofoba di tua madre e quel coglione di Charlie,_ vorrebbe ricordargli – che l’istinto di dargli un bacio diventa facile da tenere sotto controllo.

“E piantala con quella faccia da condannato a morte!” si sfoga, mentre passano in corridoio. “Penserà che sei un ladro!”

Chandler solleva il capo, smarrito, e Sebastian è lieto di notare che non è color ravanello come al solito quando si vergogna. _È più bianco cadaverico._

Quando entrano in salotto, Sebastian sfoggia il suo migliore sorriso disinvolto e cerca di apprezzare lo sforzo che sta facendo Chandler per non guardare a terra. Sua madre è seduta sul divano, e sta accarezzando i capelli castani di Clementine; la sua espressione poco sorpresa gli fa capire che la mostriciattola le ha già raccontato tutto.

Sebastian ringrazia qualsiasi cosa debba esserci in cielo per avere come madre Lena Weston-Smythe, che fa parte del PFLAG , è iscritta al Partito Democratico, fa donazioni per il rifugio dei senzatetto di Columbus e, non appena vede Chandler, si alza, sorride raggiante come se avesse appena spennato il marito di una delle sue ricche clienti, e gli porge la mano: “Tu devi essere Chandler. Grazie per esserti preso cura di Clementine mentre Sebastian stava esercitando il suo sarcastmo non alzando un dito neanche per sbaglio. Sei diventato il suo eroe.”

Chandler, come previsto, arrossisce e sorride, incerto; sempre ampiamente previsto, le cinquantenni ricche con lo chignon, le perle e il tailleur di Burberry lo terrorizzano.

Sebastian trattiene una risata. “Sì, insieme al Doctor Who e ai fratelli Winchester. Comunque Chandler stava andando a casa,” aggiunge, spostandosi verso la porta.

“Così presto?” Lena agita la mano e Sebastian nota l’espressione rapita di Chandler – deve aver riconosciuto il braccialetto di Tiffany’s – che dura mezzo secondo perché nel sentire “Perché non ti fermi a cena?” detto in tono gentile, entrambi si guardano e dicono “No!” nello stesso istante. Sebastian lancia uno sguardo espressivo a sua madre, quello che significa ‘mamma, non farmi questo’, ma viene ripagato dall’occhiata ‘che male c’è?’, e capisce che è inutile insistere. Anzi, è meglio che Chandler si fermi, perché essere figlio di un avvocato e un giudice significa subire degli interrogatori da manuale, tipo quello epico del post-granita, esperienza che non ha affatto fretta di ripetere.

“Perché no?” interviene Clementine, e mette il broncio a Chandler da sopra la spalliera del divano. Chandler lo guarda di nuovo, e Sebastian sa che si aspetta che lui tiri fuori una buona scusa per non farlo fermare a cena, ma alza le spalle, e lascia che sua madre gratifichi Chandler con uno dei suoi sorrisi rassicuranti, probabilmente simili a quelli che fa all’avvocato della controparte prima di presentare le condizioni del suo cliente. “Perché, no, caro?” Chandler sorride appena nel sentirsi chiamare ‘caro’ e, se Sebastian rotea gli occhi, è sicuro che sua madre lo trovi carino come uno di quei cuccioli abbandonati che vagano agli angoli delle strade. “Chiamo James e gli dico di comprare una bottiglia di vino.”

“Guarda che Chandler è astemio,” la informa Sebastian, piatto.

“Oh, ma davvero?” esclama Lena, colpita.  Gli occhi verdi di sua madre risplendono di approvazione e, prima di uscire dalla stanza con il cellulare in mano, annuisce in direzione di Chandler come a dire ‘ben fatto!’. La situazione è talmente tragicomica che Sebastian chiude gli occhi e si mette a ridere.

 

***

 

Un’ora dopo, Chandler non è più sull’orlo di uno svenimento e riesce a conversare con sua madre quasi senza diventare color porpora; non appena la vede allontanarsi per dare istruzioni a Sarita, guarda Sebastian con l’espressione più mortificata dell’universo e bisbiglia: “Non ti farò fare brutta figura! Prometto! Mi dispiace-”

“Piantala!” lo zittisce Sebastian, irritato da come Chandler riesca a farlo sentire in colpa senza che lui abbia fatto o pensato nulla di male. “Hai visto come ti ha accolto mia madre? Ecco, di questo passo mio padre ti metterà una mano sulla fronte e ti proclamerà ‘Santo Chandler da Narnia’. Verrai trattato come il salvatore della patria, non c’è pericolo di fare brutte figure.” Sebastian passa la punta delle sue infradito sui mocassini di Chandler, beige e orridi. _Per fortuna ha i jeans e una camicia passabile. Ed è senza cappello._

Chandler, seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona, lo scruta dall’alto, con quel suo sguardo mezzo affascinato e mezzo curioso. “Salvatore della patria?”

Sebastian sbuffa e gli dà una spinta, costringendolo a sedersi per bene. “Sì. Secondo loro non ho mai frequentato nessuno, in nessun senso. E dopo,” deglutisce, abbassando ancora di più la voce, tanto che Chandler deve avvicinarsi per sentire. Deve essere colpa delle tende color giallo pallido – frutto della fissazione di sua madre per il Feng Shui – che addolciscono la luce nella stanza ma, dietro le lenti, gli occhi di Chandler sembrano più azzurri e profondi del solito. _Non che io perda tempo a guardarli._ “Dopo l’incidente di Blaine si sono convinti che avessi problemi a relazionarmi e cazzate così. Pensare che ho un fidanzato li tranquillizzerebbe non poco, e questo fa di te il buon samaritano che ha redento il loro figlio problematico, e non continuo, altrimenti mi deprimo troppo.”

La bocca di Chandler è aperta in una ‘O’ perfetta. “Oohh. Ma io non sono… il tuo, uhm, ragazzo?”

Per fortuna gli viene risparmiato di dover replicare a quella domanda-affermazione, perché sua sorella irrompe nella stanza e va dritta da Chandler, prendendolo per mano. “Di che state parlando? Papà è arrivato! Ha detto che tu meriti un premio per sopportare Sebastian!” afferma, e lo trascina in salotto. Sebastian li segue, mormorando: “Come volevasi dimostrare!” all’orecchio di Chandler e preparandosi ad una massiccia dose di imbarazzo.

In realtà, la cena si rivela molto meno pietosa di quanto Sebastian si aspettasse.

Certo, Chandler fissa suo padre un momento di troppo – forse si aspettava qualcuno di diverso da un uomo più basso di lui, con gli occhiali tondi e i capelli grigi sulle tempie – prima  di stringergli la mano, e Clementine che propone di adottarlo gli provoca un’ondata di fastidio non indifferente, ma il resto non è così male. La conversazione non è stentata, visto che Chandler una volta rotto il ghiaccio è tutt’altro che silenzioso, e i suoi genitori, quando vengono a sapere che fa volontariato all’ospedale e al Centro per Tossicodipendenti, lanciano occhiate orgogliose a entrambi. _Manco fossi io ad andarci,_ pensa, masticando il salmone affumicato. Sorseggia il Savagnin, ascoltando con scarso interesse sua madre e Chandler che parlano delle carenze del sistema sanitario. _Gli piace_ , pensa, guardando suo padre che annuisce benevolo e riempie il bicchiere di Chandler. Intercetta il suo sguardo e lo trova così ricolmo di affetto che può solo sorridere sarcastico e consolarsi continuando a fare piedino a Chandler da sotto il tavolo. Ma il ragazzo fa del suo meglio per ignorarlo – _non_ _sia mai che dia qualche soddisfazione_ – e Sebastian si mette a tirarsi la mollica del pane con Clementine. _Almeno lei posso farla stare zitta._ Quando sua madre si alza per andare in cucina a prendere il dolce e gli strizza una spalla, Sebastian è demoralizzato: è _così_ ovvio che Chandler piaccia ai signori Smythe.

Sa che ormai sarà difficile fargli credere che non sia il suo ragazzo, considerato anche quanto sembrano sollevati e felici che ne abbia uno, che finalmente faccia ‘qualcosa di normale, di adatto a un diciassettenne’, e l’unica cosa che si ritrova a sperare è che nessuno pronunci le parole ‘Blaine’ e ‘Parigi’. Gli era anche venuta la mezza idea di avvertire sua madre di non nominare la loro prossima partenza, perché voleva parlarne a Chandler nel momento opportuno – mai, per esempio –, ma poi aveva lasciato perdere, perché era davvero troppo. Anche solo aver pensato a una cosa come ‘il momento opportuno’ per avvertire Chandler è ridicolo. _Io non gli devo niente_ , si è detto. _Non voglio dovergli niente_ , si ripete, con più convinzione. E ancora, c _ome posso pretendere che loro mi credano se dico che non è il mio fidanzato? Io stesso mi comporto come se lo fossi._ Dopo essersi dato del rincoglionito, Sebastian decide di adottare il suo atteggiamento preferito: far finta che non gliene freghi niente. _Se fingo bene, posso finire anche per crederci._

Alla fine della cena, però, è vittima di uno dei subdoli colpi bassi di Lord Varys; quando si alzano per permettere a Sarita di sparecchiare, Chandler lo guarda con un sorriso speranzoso, interrogativo, come se non fosse sicuro di essere andato bene, e Sebastian, prima di pensare a cosa sta facendo, gli sorride di rimando, sicuro. _È un maledetto riflesso incondizionato_ , si rimprovera: anche Thad fa la stessa faccia dopo le interrogazioni di francese, e deve rassicurarlo. Mentre sua madre si dirige in salotto, seguita da James che ha preso in braccio Clementine – _e poi hanno il coraggio di lamentarsi che è viziata_ – Sebastian si avvicina a Chandler e dice:  “La serata in famiglia ce l’avrai solo nei tuoi sogni erotici, quindi ce ne andiamo.” Chandler si volta, saltella sul posto, sorride raggiante e indugia con lo sguardo appena un po’ troppo sulle sue labbra – _bene, questo è qualcosa di normale_ – e annuisce, entusiasta. Dopo cinque minuti di stucchevoli saluti, baci sulle guance, pacche sulle spalle e un nuovo invito a cena, sono pronti ad andare, con Clementine che li accompagna fino alla macchina.

Nonostante i piani di Sebastian siano andati in fumo – era uscito con l’intenzione di far togliere la camicia a Chandler, è finito a farlo cenare con la sua famiglia –la serata non è stata il disastro che avrebbe potuto essere. L’imbarazzo di Chandler è durato poco, i suoi genitori sono stati come sempre degli esempi di eleganza e buona educazione, e hanno evitato domande stupide tipo ‘Quando vi siete messi insieme? Come vi siete conosciuti?’. _Se le risparmiano per quando sarò da solo._ Si è rilassato abbastanza da fermarsi di botto e serrare la mascella quando sente sua sorella dire: “Devi venire a Parigi con noi! Non potete stare tutta l’estate separati!” Sebastian non dice niente, e cerca di mantenere un’espressione quanto più indifferente possibile, ma non può sperare – _non dovrei sperare un cazzo_ – che Chandler non abbia capito. Chandler lo guarda per un secondo, e in quel solo istante Sebastian riconosce tutte le emozioni che si agitano dietro i suoi occhi azzurri – sorpresa, amarezza, delusione – e non ci prova neanche a non sentirsi in colpa.

Chandler sorride, gentile, ma è chiaro che sia un sorriso triste, dice a Clementine, che gli ha spiegato tutti i dettagli della vacanza, di mandargli una cartolina da Parigi e poi la saluta con un bacio sulla guancia. Sebastian aspetta, con le mani in tasca, di venire rimproverato, litigare e farla finalmente finita, ma si tratta di Chandler, quindi una parte di lui sa che non può essere così semplice. Infatti, Chandler saluta Clementine con la mano prima che lei chiuda la porta e poi si limita a dire: “Andiamo?”

 

***

 

Quando si sono messi in viaggio, mezz’ora prima, Sebastian ha creduto, per un attimo, che Chandler avrebbe fatto finta di nulla e non avrebbe detto niente. Ed è quello che sta facendo, solo che è difficile classificare questo atteggiamento come ‘far finta di niente’.

Non ci sono mai lunghi silenzi tra loro. L’unica volta che hanno litigato, quando Chandler credeva che Sebastian e i suoi amici volessero prenderlo in giro, aveva detto tutto subito, in modo – per i suoi standard sballati – chiaro. Ora se ne sta zitto, con le mani in grembo e gli occhi fissi sulla strada, con l’unico scopo di farlo sentire in colpa, Sebastian ne è più che certo, e questo lo fa infuriare.

 _Perché Chandler non può arrabbiarsi come ogni persona ragionevole?_ Dopo un’ora di viaggio, le mani di Sebastian stringono il volante fino a fargli male, e decide che non gli va di attenersi alle regole di comportamento dei Puffi, così sterza a sinistra, frena troppo a secco e spegne il motore.

“Dai, forza, incazzati! Lo so che sei incazzato, quindi per una volta in vita tua, smettila di fare il represso e dì quello che pensi. _Cazzo_ ,” esclama, e si volta a guardare Chandler, che con calma si toglie la cintura e lo guarda negli occhi. E poi fa una cosa che spiazza Sebastian e gli fa scordare il resto del discorso: allunga la mano e la posa su quella di Sebastian, sopra la leva del cambio. Sebastian è così sorpreso che non pensa neanche a ritrarsi, e lascia che il pollice di Chandler gli accarezzi le nocche, prima di battere le palpebre e dire: “Che cazzo fai adesso?”

Chandler si stringe nelle spalle. Una macchina sfreccia accanto a loro e i fari illuminano il suo viso serio e calmo. “Niente! Non sono arrabbiato, lo so bene che non sei tenuto a dirmi niente. Sì, certo, avrei voluto che me lo avessi detto prima, ma capisco perché non l’hai fatto, davvero…”

Sebastian scuote la testa e piano, con delicatezza, sfila la mano da sotto quella di Chandler. “Ah, sì? Lo sai? Hai fatto lezioni di Occlumanzia?” domanda, scettico. Questa tecnica passiva-aggressiva sta funzionando alla perfezione: si sente più in colpa che mai. _Dammi uno schiaffo, fa’ qualcosa che non sia guardarmi con quell’espressione sconsolata…_

“Ok, penso di saperlo!” precisa Chandler. “Ma non sono arrabbiato, giuro! Sono triste, un po’ deluso, magari, ma solo… guarda! Si vede il lago da qui!”

Sebastian neanche si gira perché in quel momento della vista sul lago non gliene importa davvero nulla, e quello è un cambio d’argomento troppo repentino perfino per Chandler, che continua a parlare, grattandosi il palmo della mano con le unghie. “Ho sempre sognato di andare al lago con un ragazzo, sai? Con il _mio_ ragazzo, magari! Giusto per… abbracciarlo e guardare l’acqua. Era solo una fantasia, vaga, e il ragazzo che immaginavo era senza volto, e mi diceva all’orecchio tutte quelle stupidaggini dolci che si dicono nei film… sapevo che non sarebbe mai diventata realtà, non per me, non qui.” Guarda trasognato oltre la spalla di Sebastian, che continua ad osservarlo; lo vede deglutire e andare avanti, a voce bassa. “Lo s-so che tu non… mi abbracceresti e preferiresti tagliarti le corde vocali prima di dirmi una cosa dolce, m-ma, sei, ehm, tu. Il m-mio ragazzo del lago. Sei tu, e sei… meglio di qualsiasi fantasia, e… e dovresti essere il mio ragazzo.”

Sebastian interrompe il contatto visivo e si mette a fissare il ciglio della strada vuota, scuotendo la testa; lo _sapeva_ che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati a questo punto, lo sapeva che stava illudendo Chandler e sapeva benissimo, dentro di sé, che avrebbe mandato tutto a puttane in malo modo, come sempre. _È tutto uno scherzo, finchè non lo è più._

E Chandler è come Blaine, solo che il modo in cui gli sta facendo male non è fisico; forse è anche peggio. Come gli ha consigliato Thad, l’unico modo per uscire da una situazione del genere è essere sinceri – a dire il vero Thad aveva detto ‘aprire il tuo cuore’, ma è una scelta di parole che Sebastian preferisce non usare neanche nella sua mente – così opta per la verità. Più o meno.

“Non posso essere il tuo ragazzo. Non voglio.” _Mi dispiace_ , vorrebbe aggiungere, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola. _La verità fa male:_ lo vede dal modo in cui Chandler inclina la testa e abbassa lo sguardo, cercando invano di non far trapelare la delusione.

“Perché no? Stiamo bene insieme, no? Altrimenti perché sei uscito con me tutto questo tempo? Perché hai chiamato me quella sera? Perché sei venuto a casa mia?” esclama, guardandolo con quegli occhi azzurri così disarmanti che Sebastian si trova costretto ad alzare la voce, perché sa bene che la lista di domande potrebbe essere ancora lunga, e non ha nessuna risposta logica da dare. E Sebastian odia non sapere la risposta e non avere in mano le redini della situazione, così si stizzisce e inizia a dare il peggio di sé, senza fermarsi a pensare.

“Senti, non lo so, va bene? Solo perché ho viaggiato, sono ricco, faccio sesso e vado a ballare il venerdì sera non vuol dire che devo sempre sapere tutto! Piantala di mettermi su un piedistallo come una specie di supereroe con cui devi stare al passo! L’unica cosa che so per certo è che sono lo stronzo che manda tutto a puttane, e tu te ne tornerai a casa a piangere per causa mia, così potrò aggiungerti alla lunga lista di gente a cui ho rovinato la vita.” _Eccoci. Ho perso il controllo_ , pensa, sospirando per calmarsi, come quella volta in cui ha mandato all’aria la sua stanza dopo aver saputo del tentato suicidio di David Karofsky, la sera dopo averlo trattato come uno schifo allo Scandals.  _Peccato che stavolta il controllo della situazione l’ho perso un bel pezzo fa, quando ha cominciato a piacermi uscire con Chandler._

Chandler gli prende di nuovo la mano tra le sue, ma stavolta stringe forte e non lo lascia andare. Sebastian non lo scrolla via solo perché teme di non riuscire a controllarsi, e lo ascolta, mordendosi le labbra per non dire cose di cui potrebbe pentirsi. “Ehi, non ti metto su un piedistallo, va bene? So che non sei perfetto, ma non me ne importa niente! So anche che anch’io sono tutt’altro che perfetto, e puoi avere molto di meglio e-”

“La smetti di essere sempre così _fottutamente_ gentile?” lo interrompe Sebastian, strappando la mano dalla presa di Chandler. Vorrebbe urlare, ma con ci riesce. “Sono lo stronzo che ti ha illuso per due mesi e sarebbe partito senza dirti una parola.” E questa è, almeno in parte, una bugia, “Perché volevo solo scoparti e una volta capito che non ci sarei riuscito non avrebbe avuto più senso uscire insieme.” E questa è una bugia bella e buona, di quelle che Thad gli rimprovererebbe fino a farlo sentire in colpa, ma ora che le parole sono uscite dalla sua bocca, frutto del suo talento per rovinare tutto, non c’è neanche bisogno di Thad: gli occhi lucidi di Chandler e la sua espressione ferita sono più che abbastanza.

_Tirami un pugno, dammi un bacio, dimmi che faccio schifo a mentire. Qualcosa._

Chandler batte le palpebre e scuote la testa, triste. “No,” dichiara, e nonostante la sua voce sia acuta, il tono è sicuro, come se volesse convincere se stesso più che Sebastian. “Puoi avere tutto il sesso che ti pare, e poi… e poi hai detto che non sarei soddisfacente, giusto? Non saresti uscito con me solo per questo, no, dici così solo perché è la via più facile per allontanarmi, e in realtà tu non sai che fare con me, non pensi davvero quello che hai appena detto, no, questo lo so…” E detto questo lo abbraccia stretto, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla.

Sebastian lo allontanerebbe, se non si sentisse incapace di muoversi. Chandler non ha creduto neanche per un secondo alle cavolate che ha appena detto per liberarsi di lui nel modo più semplice. “Le cazzate che dico…” È quello che sospira, perché è la cosa più sincera che può dire senza ricorrere a ‘hai ragione, non so che fare, perché non voglio nessun ragazzo, ma se lo volessi saresti tu, visto che Blaine è impegnato e Thad è etero’.

Chandler si solleva appena dalla sua spalla, e con le dita gli accarezza lo zigomo; i loro volti sono vicinissimi, e Sebastian non riesce a sopportare tutta la tenerezza – l’amore, gli dice una parte del suo cervello che si rifiuta di ascoltare – nel suo sguardo, così chiude gli occhi e annulla la distanza tra loro, cercando di mettere in quel bacio tutto quello che non vuole dire ad alta voce.

 _Questo è qualcosa che so fare bene, senza margini di errore o incertezza_ , pensa, mentre lecca le labbra di Chandler finchè non le schiude e il bacio si fa più intenso, quasi frenetico, con entrambi che si premono l’uno con l’altro. Pensa che sembrano due ubriachi, aggrappati l’uno all’altro in quel modo, con il discorso lasciato a metà, ma non gliene importa niente. Chandler ansima mentre Sebastian lo morde piano sulla mascella, geme quando torna a succhiargli la lingua, e fa scorrere le sue mani incerte dal viso di Sebastian fino al petto, accarezzandogli piano, timido, i muscoli da sopra la stoffa leggera della camicia. Sebastian, stupito – _no, ok, eccitato_ – da questa intraprendenza, si scosta quanto basta per leccargli la gola, baciargli l’orecchio, prendergli la mano e portarla vicino al colletto della propria camicia per poi mormorare: “Dai, toglimela.”

Per un attimo Sebastian è sicuro di aver esagerato e rovinato il momento come al suo solito: si è già tolto la maglietta di fronte a Chandler, ma chiederglielo dopo aver dichiarato di averlo frequentato solo per cercare di scoparlo non è la mossa più saggia del mondo. _Quando ragiono col cazzo, Chandler deve essere a chilometri di distanza_ , si dice, guardandolo spostare le mani e posarle sul sedile. Ma poi, con sorpresa, lo vede avvicinarsi di nuovo e baciarlo sulla guancia, mormorando, rosso in viso: “Non potresti, ehm… togliertela da solo? Perché già so che mi impiccerei con i bottoni, e tutto precipiterebbe da, uhm… ecco, eccitante a comico in mezzo minuto. E magari cambiamo posto? Siamo in mezzo alla strada, possono fermarci e accusarci di atti osceni in luogo pubblico, e poi siamo due ragazzi…”

Sebastian reprime una risata – la situazione è già passata al comico – ma mette in moto e sfreccia, ignorando le proteste di Chandler sui limiti di velocità, verso il lago.

È conscio di aver complicato tutto ancora di più – sarebbe stato meglio mollare Chandler a casa e non vederlo più, tanto tra poco partirà e non sarà mai il suo ragazzo – ma non vuole pensarci, almeno stasera. _Cazzo, ho diciassette anni e un ragazzo carino vuole che mi tolga la camicia, ci penserò domani._ Solo quando sono arrivati al lago da un pezzo e le dita impalpabili di Chandler percorrono con dolcezza i suoi addominali, si rende conto di aver pensato che sia carino. Anche a questo penserà domani _._

***

 


	10. Words fall through me, and always fool me

**Capitolo 9**

**_“Words fall through me, and always fool me”_ **

 

Chandler cammina a qualche metro da terra.

È così innamorato che ha iniziato a capire cosa intendesse il signor Adams quando, agli incontri serali degli Alcolisti Anonimi, parlava di ‘stupore estatico’. Nelle due settimane dopo la quasi litigata – e la spettacolare rappacificazione sul divano – ha visto Sebastian quasi tutti i giorni, e qualche volta è stato addirittura lui a chiamarlo.

C’è stata una serata particolarmente bella in cui hanno perfino cantato insieme ‘Chim Chim Cher-ee’ e, nonostante Sebastian abbia mosso a Chandler le stesse critiche dell’esaminatore della NYU – crescente e impreciso nel registro basso – è stato davvero carino e l’ha baciato per almeno un quarto d’ora.

Chandler ha imparato a conoscere meglio i suoi amici, e gli risulta naturale non essere più in imbarazzo davanti a loro: Nick e Trent sembrano due gentiluomini usciti da qualche film in bianco e nero, Thad sarebbe adorabile se non ne fosse tremendamente geloso e Flint potrebbe ricevere la palma di ‘ragazzo più paziente dell’universo’, visto che ha tentato di insegnargli a giocare a Call of Duty. Jeff lo intimidisce ancora un po’, ma con lui è sempre più che gentile. Anche Sebastian ormai sembra del tutto a suo agio in mezzo a loro e Chandler:  lo scorso martedì, a casa di Trent, si è messo a russare davanti a tutti proprio sopra la sua spalla – Chandler è convinto che stesse facendo finta per far arrabbiare Jeff, che aveva scelto il film, ma la spalla che ha scelto era comunque la sua – e quando Thad gli ha sventolato sotto il naso la foto che aveva scattato, si è limitato a buttare il telefono sul divano, senza nemmeno scagliarlo con tanta forza.

Nonostante quello che Sebastian gli abbia detto la seconda volta in cui sono usciti – la prima in realtà, visto che l’appuntamento architettato da Thad non vale –, che  nessuno conosce davvero nessuno, Chandler pensa che scoprire ogni giorno nuove cose di Sebastian sia delizioso. Ha imparato che gli piace il caffè nero senza zucchero, che il suo superalcolico preferito è la Tequila, che canticchia quando guida, che gli piace la letteratura francese e la musica anni ’70, che ha almeno venti diversi sorrisi e sono tutti meravigliosi, che non memorizza i nomi delle sue conquiste di una notte, che lo diverte parlare con lui perché lo trova singolare e che gli piace quando Chandler si toglie gli occhiali e prende l’iniziativa.

Ci sono anche quelli che lui ha soprannominato ‘buchi neri’, tasselli mancanti che Chandler non riesce ancora a mettere a posto, più difficili da interpretare del  solito sarcasmo che Sebastian usa per non mostrarsi troppo interessato a lui o per stemperare momenti troppo sentimentali senza scalfire la sua maschera da, parole di Thad, ‘figo senz’anima’.

 _Ci sono tante cose che io non so_ , pensa Chandler. Sa che è normale, e che nemmeno Sebastian sa parecchie cose importanti di lui, in primis la storia di New York, ma non riesce a impedirsi di essere curioso e di stare attento a captare dei particolari interessanti. Per esempio, ha notato che, nelle due volte in cui Jeff ha citato le Provinciali, Sebastian si è irrigidito ed è sembrato triste, e ha sentito, per caso, Nick e Thad parlare di un certo Blaine, di un incidente non ben identificato, di un ospedale e di come sembra che Sebastian sia cambiato.

Chandler non vuole certo forzarlo a parlare – non gli ha chiesto nulla nemmeno la sera in cui è andato a riprenderlo allo Scandals, ed era palese che qualcosa non andasse – ma non può neanche impedirsi di farsi domande, e sulla vicenda si è fatto almeno una decina di teorie. Sa che Sebastian non è il tipo che ama condividere e confidarsi, ma forse ne ha bisogno ed è troppo orgoglioso per fare il primo passo, e quindi ha bisogno di una spinta…

Ecco perché, per l’appuntamento di quel pomeriggio – _Sebastian può fare lo schizzinoso sulla semantica quanto vuole, questi in casa Kiehl si chiamano ‘appuntamenti’_ – Chandler ha in mente qualcosa di diverso.

“Mmm… stavo pensando,” inizia a dire, spazzolandosi le briciole dalla camicia. “Facciamo un gioco?”

Sebastian si mette a sedere vicino a lui sul bordo della fontanella, ignorando due bambine che lo stanno guardando come fosse il Principe Azzurro. _Impossibile dargli torto._

“Un gioco di ruolo?” Sebastian incrocia le gambe e sorride. “Tu fai il ladro e io il poliziotto cattivo che ti mette le manette?”

“Shhh!” sibila Chandler, scandalizzato. “È pieno di bambini, mamme,  anziani, ciclisti e cagnolini, non lo vedi?”

È sicuro che la vecchietta che sferruzza sulla panchina alla loro destra li abbia guardati male quando sono arrivati e Sebastian gli ha messo una mano sulla vita, e ha l’impressione che il signore con il giornale lì di fronte non abbia gradito per niente lo spettacolo di Sebastian che ha preteso di leccare la panna dal gelato di Chandler. _Beh, in effetti non è stata proprio la cosa più saggia da fargli fare._

“No! Intendo un gioco vero!” spiega, voltandosi verso di lui e battendo le mani. “Allora, io ti faccio una domanda e tu mi rispondi la verità, e poi fai lo stesso con me, va bene? Vuoi, uhm, giocare?”

Sebastian passa le dita nell’acqua della fontana, pensieroso, finchè non tira fuori la mano, all’improvviso, e schizza Chandler sugli occhiali. “Ehi!”

“Questo non è un gioco, questo è ‘facciamoci i cazzi di Sebastian’!”

  _L’intento era quello, più o meno,_ pensa Chandler, mentre si asciuga gli occhiali sulla camicia, ma quando sta per rimetterseli gli vengono strappati di mano, e Sebastian se li appunta sul taschino. “Meglio senza,” spiega, suadente.

“Beh, sì… oh! Grazie? Però non ci vedo!” protesta Chandler. I bambini che stanno giocando a pallone in mezzo al prato sono diventati una macchia scura e indistinta in mezzo al verde, ma il suo campo visivo viene subito occupato da Sebastian, che è scivolato più vicino, fino a far toccare le sue ginocchia con la gamba di Chandler. Riesce a vederlo bene, riflessi dorati sui capelli e accenno di barba inclusi. “Ok, va bene, riesco a, uhm, vederti! Ma c’è troppa gente, non puoi, ehm… baciarmi. Ok? Mi dispiace! Stavo dicendo, è un vero gioco, non me lo sono inventato! Lo fanno anche Edward e Bella in Twilight, lo sai?”

Sebastian ha un’espressione più disgustata di quando guarda Nick e Jeff che si tengono per mano. “Leggi quella _merda_?” esclama.

Prima che Chandler possa lanciarsi in una difesa di Twilight, sente una delle bimbe di fronte a loro dire all’altra: “Quello bello dice un sacco di parolacce!”

Decide di cambiare strategia: “Ehm. Avevo tredici anni e, ecco, ho letto solo il primo,” mente. “Dai, giochiamo? Una domanda per uno.”

Sebastian incrocia anche le braccia, lo guarda negli occhi e replica: “Ok, giochiamo. Inizio io. Ti chiudi in bagno pensando a me? Le domande retoriche sono ammesse, vero?”

Chandler si copre la faccia con le mani, sperando che nessuno abbia sentito, specie le due bambine. _Andranno dalle loro mamme e gli chiederanno cosa vuol dire, e resteranno traumatizzate a vita!_ Chiaramente a Sebastian non importa niente di rubare l’innocenza a quelle due povere bambine, visto come sta sogghignando. “Dai, scherzavo,” lo sente dire. “Perché non vai a vivere con tuo padre?” 

Chandler alza la testa di scatto e spalanca gli occhi, preso in contropiede dalla domanda. _Era quasi meglio quella di prima, almeno avrei risposto di sì e sarebbe finita lì! Non è stata un’idea così geniale questa del gioco, è una di quelle cose che funzionano a meraviglia nei libri ma per niente nella realtà…_

“Non rispondi?” lo provoca Sebastian, inclinando appena la testa. “Non ti piace il gioco ‘facciamoci i cazzi di Chandler, che chiacchiera le ore ma evita alcuni argomenti come la peste?’”

 _Beh, senti chi parla! L’uomo con la maschera!_ “Sai una cosa? Hai ragione! Mi dispiace… non posso pretendere di farti le domande che mi pare senza che tu faccia lo stesso. E non ho niente di cui vergognarmi… cioè, sì, mi vergogno, ho sempre i duecento complessi di inferiorità che hai citato diverse volte, ma la curiosità stravince contro l’imbarazzo. E poi hai rubato una mia tecnica: speri che io non voglia parlare di certe cose… ehm, difficili, così sono obbligato a non far parlare te di cose, uhm, private.” Si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato e fissa il riflesso di Sebastian nell’acqua della fontana. “Così, rispondo: non vivo con papà perché… Perché, anche se gli voglio bene, tipo,  da morire, ha avuto problemi di alcolismo e, ehm, sta ancora rimettendosi in sesto, quindi, capisci, dei miei genitori non è il più adatto a p-prendersi cura di me. E poi, penso che sarei un… un impegno troppo gravoso per lui adesso e… voglio bene anche a mamma. Anche se a lei non piace molto quello che s-sono, penso che sarebbe triste se me ne andassi.”

A Chandler sembra di scorgere di sfuggita un sorriso comprensivo – _o compassionevole? Non si capisce mai_ – sul  volto di Sebastian: dura solo un istante, ma è una delle cose più dolci che abbia mai visto, e gli fa battere il cuore appena più forte. “Adesso io.” Sospira e poi lo dice tutto d’un fiato, sperando di non finire a faccia in giù dentro la fontana. “Vorresti che Thad fosse gay? È molto carino, ha la fossetta sul mento alla Cary Grant…”

Sebastian batte le palpebre, due volte, e apre la bocca. Poi la richiude e scuote la testa. “Per essere uno che legge Twilight, sei decisamente troppo sveglio.” _Per passarsi una mano tra i capelli, l’ho messo proprio a disagio…_

“Oh! Mmm, ok…  Grazie?” risponde. “Ma non hai rispos-”

“ _Certo_ che ho risposto!” esclama Sebastian, tagliente.  “Sei sveglio, leggi tra le righe e non costringermi a chiederti quante volte che hai avuto un’erezione pensando a me.”

“Sì, sì, ok, va benissimo!” risponde, rapido. _Anche perché non le ho contate…_ “ Grazie per avermi risposto in un modo che metta in evidenza la mia… uhm, perspicacia. Pensi davvero che io sia intelligente?” chiede, stupito. L’unico complimento che abbia mai ricevuto da Sebastian è ‘sembri stranamente normale’ quella volta che si è presentato senza cappello.

“Odio la gente stupida e toccava a me,” gli ricorda Sebastian. “Sei geloso?”

 _Beh, non potevo pensare di cavarmela, no?_  “Ehm… s… sì. Non di tutti, però… solo di Thad…” ammette Chandler, e arrossisce. “E… chi è Blaine?”

Sebastian distoglie lo sguardo e si irrigidisce, serrando la mascella e scuotendo la testa, incredulo, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi della domanda di Chandler. “Ah, adesso ho capito. Chi è Blaine,” ripete, sarcastico. Ride, senza molta allegria, e Chandler si pente subito di averglielo chiesto, perché l’atmosfera scherzosa sembra essersi dissolta in un attimo e la temperatura è scesa di svariati gradi. Le due bambine giocano ancora, e un cagnolino si è liberato del guinzaglio ed è rincorso dalla padroncina, ma è come se stesse succedendo in qualche altro parco, visto che Sebastian e Chandler sono stati risucchiati in un luogo pieno di nervosismo e tensione.

_Ma perché ho proposto questo gioco? Che idiota! È proprio come penso, e lo sapevo che non dovevo chiedere, l’ho reso triste e ho riportato alla luce brutti ricordi!_

“Come se la regina cattiva in blazer e cravatta non ti avesse raccontato tutto,”  sibila Sebastian, gelido, arricciando il naso in un ghigno sarcastico. “Thad e Nick non c’entrano, spero. È tutta farina del sacco di Jeff, vero? Così so già in anticipo a chi devo cavare il prossimo occhio, sai.”

“Oh, no!” si affretta a spiegare Chandler,  agitando le mani frenetico. L’ultima cosa che vuole è far litigare Sebastian con i suoi amici. “Nessuno mi ha detto niente! Giuro! Ho sentito per sbaglio Nick, Thad e Flint che ne parlavano mentre erano in cucina e io tornavo dal bagno! Non che… ehm, stessi origliando, proprio no, solo ho sentito il… mio nome. Tipo, per sbaglio! Dicevano ehm… che non pensavano che tu avessi trovato un, uhm… q-qualcuno di s-serio, dopo il… l’incidente con Blaine. L’hanno usata loro la parola ‘serio’, io non c’entro niente, eh…”

Sebastian non lo guarda e non si degna di rispondere, e sembra a disagio come non l’ha mai visto. _Oh, mio Dio, avevo ragione!_ Visto che non sono più nel parco pieno di gente, ma nel loro posto pieno di confusione e imbarazzo e ghiaccio, Chandler può scordarsi della vecchietta che sferruzza e del signore con il giornale per allungare la mano e posarla sul braccio scoperto di Sebastian. Non viene spinto via, ma i loro sguardi non si incontrano.“M-mi dispiace! Così tanto! Non avrei mai dovuto chiedertelo! Lo sapevo! C-cioè, l’avevo capito! Deve essere stato tremendo per te, tesoro!”

Sebastian si volta lentamente e lo guarda negli occhi, smarrito. “Potrei quasi rimandare il vomito sul ‘tesoro’, se mi spieghi cos’è che _penseresti_ di aver capito e perché dovrebbe essere tremendo per _me_.”

Chandler sospira, imbarazzato. Crede che per Sebastian sia difficile rivivere l’accaduto, ma magari è il suo modo per fargli capire che in fondo ha bisogno di parlarne, quindi… “Beh, tu l’hai… p-perso, no…? È terribile,” dice, timido.

Sebastian solleva le sopracciglia e lo guarda confuso. “L’ho perso.” Ripete, in tono piatto.

 _Oh santo cielo, starà ancora nelle prime fasi di elaborazione del lutto, e io sto qui a farlo parlare del suo ex fidanzato morto…_ “Lo so, lo so!” esclama Chandler e, anche di fronte all’espressione vacua di Sebastian, cerca di fare un sorriso rassicurante. _Di sicuro sembra solo una smorfia triste._ “Ed è totalmente comprensibile che tu ti sia dato al… al s-sesso con estranei, giusto per riempire il vuoto, vero? Ma non funziona, lo so, e ti sei costruito questa maschera-”

“Chandler.” Sebastian si sporge in avanti e lo scruta in _quel_ modo: come la prima notte che si sono incontrati, dopo che Chandler si era offerto di accompagnarlo, come quella volta al parco, prima che lo baciasse, o quando sembrava triste e turbato in camera di suo padre. _Come se volesse vedere tutto di me_. “Hai battuto la testa stamattina? Hai incontrato qualche sconosciuto gentile che ti ha offerto delle caramelle strane?” chiede.

Chandler incrocia le braccia e scuote la testa, ma evita di sbuffare, perché capisce che Sebastian usa il sarcasmo pesante quando si sente in difficoltà, e non vuole farlo parlare del suo defunto fidanzato se lui non vuole.

Sebastian sorride. “Bene. Di che cazzo stai parlando?”

 _Ma allora ne vuole parlare! Sul serio, non ci sto capendo niente, questo ragazzo è come un cubo di Rubik!_ “Di Blaine,” spiega, titubante. Sebastian deglutisce quando sente quel nome, ma solleva un sopracciglio come a chiedergli ‘E allora?’, così Chandler continua. “Il t-tuo fidanzato… Blaine… che ha avuto un, ehm, i-incidente e n-non c’è p-più… e non l’hai mai dimenticato e per questo ti sei dato alle avventure di una notte perché pensi che niente abbia più senso e fingi che non te importi niente di…”

Sebastian scoppia a ridere così forte che, per un attimo, Chandler teme che cada dentro la fontana. Attira l’attenzione di un paio di mamme e di tre ciclisti che passano vicino al loro, mentre le due bambine, la vecchietta e il signore sono ormai loro assidui spettatori.

Chandler aspetta con pazienza che Sebastian smetta di ridere, e ci vuole un po’ di tempo perché ha le lacrime agli occhi, per dire, rosso in viso: “Ho appena detto qualcosa di così stupido che ti farà rimangiare quello che hai detto prima, quando hai, uhm, implicato che fossi intelligente, vero?” _Tutte le mie dieci teorie sono state mandate in fumo da una risata. Bravo, Chandler, complimenti, come al solito non ci hai capito niente di niente…_

Sebastian riprende fiato, e lo guarda con un sorriso smagliante. È davvero bello. “Hai detto il nome ‘Blaine’ e mi hai fatto ridere, quindi ho deciso che passerò sopra alle tue infondate teorie e anche al ‘tesoro’. Comunque Blaine è un tipo molto sexy ed è vivo e in salute, a parte evidenti carenze intellettive che lo portano ad avere un fidanzato che fa Checca di nome e Bastone nel Culo di cognome. Se vuoi sapere di più chiedi a me e non a Jeff, ma se non chiedi è molto meglio.”

Chandler si copre la faccia con le mani, e geme. _Fantastico, ho fatto la figura dell’idiota! Ancora!_ “Sono un cretino,” mugugna.

“Nessuno è perfetto,” replica Sebastian, divertito. _Se cita ‘A qualcuno piace caldo’ nonostante abbia detto che non gli è piaciuto, dev’essere proprio di buon umore._ “Tocca a me. Perché pensi che se mi piace il sesso debba avere qualche trauma nascosto? Io sono così.”

Chandler toglie le mani dal viso e guarda i bottoni della camicia di Sebastian. “E mi piaci così!” dice subito. _Tanto gliel’ho già detto, e poi, una brutta figura in più che sarà mai…_ “Solo… li ho sentiti parlare di questo Blaine, come se, tipo, ti piacesse un sacco, e di un incidente e ho pensato… male. Ma è meglio che tu sia così perché vuoi esserlo, e non per qualcosa di brutto che ti è successo, sono molto sollevato che tu non abbia un fidanzato morto! Io n-non vorrei che capitasse mai niente del genere a nessuno, ma a t-te per primo perché…” _Perché sei speciale e sapere che tu soffri farebbe soffrire anche me_. “Perché tu meriti di essere felice! Come… tutti, uhm, al mondo.”

Sebastian sta ancora ridendo sommessamente _._

 _Grandioso._ “Ho toccato il fondo del ridicolo, vero? Credi che possa, uhm, magari, ecco, migliorare la situazione se andiamo nella t-tua dependance, sul, ehm, sul divano? A n-non guardare un film?” Alla parola dependance, Sebastian ha inarcato le sopracciglia, mentre a ‘divano’ si è già messo in piedi e ha tirato fuori le chiavi della macchina, così Chandler si sente in dovere di chiarire: “Come l’altro giorno, però, non farti strane idee…” comincia a specificare, ma viene preso per un braccio e trascinato fino alla macchina.

Sebastian continua a sorridere e sembra più allegro del solito: “Strane idee. Disse quello che si era convinto che avessi un ragazzo morto e mi fossi dato al sesso disperato per quello. Pensavo lo sapessi che non sono tipo da fidanzati.” _Peccato, saresti un fidanzato perfetto._

Chandler chiude lo sportello e, mentre Sebastian fa retromarcia –   _senza guardare, ma come fa?_ – domanda: “Quindi non ne hai mai avuto uno? Mai mai mai? Di ragazzo, intendo.” _Tanto ormai gli ho fatto talmente tante domande stupide che una in più non fa differenza, e poi è così di buon umore che sembra più bendisposto che mai a parlare di se stesso._

“No-o. E neanche lo voglio,” replica Sebastian, suonando a due vecchietti che si attardano sulle strisce pedonali.

“Sono anziani! Non è che possono correre, e poi hanno la precedenza, sono sulle strisce! Così… hai avuto solo… avventure di una notte? E basta?” chiede Chandler, sperando con tutte le forze che la risposta sia ‘sì’, anche se non è del tutto sicuro di come siano andate le cose con quel Blaine.

“Esatto.”

_Sì! Quel Blaine deve essere proprio cieco, sordo e stupido…_

“Ooh! Quindi, s-sarei, sono, cioè, il primo ragazzo che… v-vedi? Per un mese di fila? Non posso crederci!” chiede, e non può impedirsi di ridacchiare e battere le mani, soddisfatto. Si volta verso Sebastian, radioso, aspettandosi espressioni di sufficienza e occhi al cielo.

Sebastian sbuffa e grugnisce – _beh, non può roteare gli occhi, sta guardando la strada_ –  ma, ed è strano, sorride scuotendo la testa. “Fidati, nemmeno io. Un momento sembri così sveglio che fai paura, poi mi rassicuri facendo il deficiente, e alla fine mi freghi con i tuoi mezzucci viscidi. Ma non è per questo che ti _vedo_ per un mese di fila.” Il suo sorriso si fa tagliente.

 _Oh, sarcasmo in arrivo._ “Ah. E perché?” domanda Chandler, docile.

“Ho intrapreso una missione umanitaria: non voglio lasciarti morire vergine.”

 

***

 

Anche se la missione umanitaria non andrà a buon fine nel futuro immediato –  _non devo cedere dopo un solo mese,_ si ripete Chandler quasi tutte le sere – Sebastian sembra impegnarsi davvero. Sono quasi, e quasi è la parola chiave, alla seconda base, visto che Chandler, con le maniche rimboccate fino ai gomiti, si è fatto togliere il berretto e gli occhiali e Sebastian si è sfilato la camicia di sua iniziativa. _Non che mi dispiaccia particolarmente, basta che non si aspetti che io faccia lo stesso…_ Ogni pensiero coerente viene spazzato via da un bacio particolarmente intenso, tanto che Chandler preme i polpastrelli sulla schiena nuda di Sebastian e gli strappa un gemito. Si stacca appena. “Non ti ho fatto male, vero?” sussurra Chandler, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Le labbra rosse di Sebastian si incurvano appena. “Non sono fatto di vetro,” mormora, spostandogli il colletto della camicia con il naso. “Puoi anche graffiarmi se ti va. Puoi fare quello che ti pare.”

È come se una specie di vento caldo attraversasse Chandler da capo a piedi, e solo quando le dita di Sebastian stanno armeggiando con il secondo bottone della sua camicia – _il secondo! Ma dov’ero quando slacciava il primo?_ – riesce a portare le mani sopra i suoi polsi per fermarlo. “Scusa,” dice, e per scusarsi in modo più convincente lo bacia. In realtà tutti e due si spostano all’ultimo momento e Chandler centra l’angolo della bocca, ma Sebastian non sembra farci caso e schiude le labbra, lasciando che sia la lingua di Chandler a cercare la sua. Le mani di Sebastian sono ancora ferme sul suo petto, e Chandler gli accarezza piano la spina dorsale, attento a non scendere troppo in basso.  È la prima volta che sono uno sopra l’altro con Sebastian senza camicia, e Chandler, superati i primi imbarazzanti cinque minuti in cui ha tenuto le mani ferme ai lati del corpo e Sebastian ha dovuto dirgli “Ti conviene dare qualche segno di vita, perché la necrofilia è al di là dei miei limiti” per smuoverlo, sente che potrebbe passare tutto il giorno così.

Quando si separano per mancanza di fiato, Chandler, prima ancora di pensare a cosa sta facendo, gli lascia un bacio sulla spalla – _l’ha detto lui che potevo fare quello che mi pare,_ si giustifica – ,e  dice: “Mi dispiace. Tutto questo deve essere molto noioso per te.”

“Ti sembro annoiato?” soffia Sebastian contro il suo collo, facendolo ridere e rabbrividire allo stesso tempo.

“Oh! No, no, per niente!” si affretta a dire. “Sei… b-bravo. Tipo, molto, ehm, bravo. Eccezionalmente…”

Chandler si interrompe perchè lo sente ridere contro il suo petto, e ride a sua volta, imbarazzato e sicuro che sia una delle cose più intime che abbiano fatto insieme, ed è così perfetto che per un attimo prende davvero in considerazione l’idea di togliersela davvero la camicia, e tanti saluti. Ma è solo un attimo, perché Sebastian alza la testa e lo guarda negli occhi, dicendo: “Dai, non sono annoiato. Solo sorpreso: capisco la solfa di aspettare qualcuno che ti piaccia sul serio…” si interrompe e posa il mento sul petto di Chandler. “No, in realtà non la capisco, ma l’ho sentita talmente tante volte che faccio finta di sì. E comunque visto come sbavi ogni volta che mi avvicino e tutti i ‘ti voglio bene’ e ‘tesoro’ e schifezze varie, penso che tu l’abbia trovato.” Sebastian si interrompe un attimo e giocherella con il colletto della camicia di Chandler prima di continuare. “Quindi, o c’entrano i tuoi trecento complessi di inferiorità o è tutta una tua tecnica sadica per tenermi sulle spine. Ah, e se stai pensando che ti stia pregando di fare sesso con me, ti sbagli. Ti stai solo perdendo il trattamento completo Smythe.”

È il turno di Chandler di mettersi a ridere. “Ma non è una tecnica sadica! Te lo giuro!” Gli da un bacio sui capelli spettinati, nella speranza di ribadire il concetto. “E tranquillizzati, non sembra che tu mi stia, uhm, pregando. Direi più che altro… chiedendo nel modo migliore e più piacevole del mondo!” Guarda lo schienale del divano, e cerca di concentrarsi sul tessuto giallo a righe. _Qualsiasi cosa pur di non pensare al fatto che sto parlando di quella cosa sdraiato sul divano con Sebastian senza camicia_. “E… s-sì. C’entrano un po’ quelli… i complessi, intendo. Però erano duecento, non credo che siano aumentati nel frattempo.”

Sebastian si sposta fino a scivolare di fianco a lui e, come al solito quando Chandler si vergogna, gli prende il mento tra le dita per farlo voltare verso di lui. “Ok. Quindi ti piace stare qui a fare il prezioso mentre io cerco di infilarmi nelle tue mutande, ma non vuoi fare sesso perché pensi di non essere capace?” _Detto in modo brutale…_

Chandler alza le spalle e lo abbraccia, non stretto, giusto quanto basta per nascondere il viso sulla sua spalla prima di replicare: “Beh, sai, è l-la prima volta che mi sento desiderato, che qualcuno mi vuole in quel senso, o qualsiasi senso, e p-penso che sia normale che mi piaccia sentirmi così. Mi piaci tu. Mi piace tutto di te.” Gli sembra che risponda all’abbraccio, ma forse sta solo spostandosi perché il divano è troppo piccolo per tutti e due. “Anche quando mi imbarazzi e cerchi di togliermi la camicia e mi racconti delle c-cose che fai con altri. M-ma dici sempre che non sono bravo e, insomma, lo so che è vero, mentre tu hai fatto, ehm, di tutto con m-mille ragazzi…” _Tutti più disinvolti di me, più belli di me, con più muscoli di me, e tu hai detto di durare per ore, mentre io durerei dieci minuti se mi sforzo, e poi farà male e mi fa un po’ paura…_

Sebastian si scosta e sorride, un po’ scettico. “Punto primo: non ne ho avuti mille. Punto secondo: tutto qui? Non è che voglio costringerti, posso fare tutto il sesso che voglio con chi mi pare, ma non capisco tutta questa preoccupazione, tanto immagino che tu starai lì disteso mentre io faccio tutto il duro lavoro. E poi non ti prenderei in giro _durante_. Solo dopo.” _Ecco, appunto._

“Non lo so. Non ne so molto, a dire il vero,” dice Chandler, sincero. “N-non saprei neanche come cominciare, e tu…” Si morde un labbro, incerto se continuare con una delle domande che aveva pensato di fargli, ma poi la curiosità ha la meglio. “Com’è stata la tua prima volta?”

“E chi se la ricorda?” scherza Sebastian, ma poi si sistema con un braccio sotto la testa e l’altro sulla vita di Chandler e inizia a parlare: “Ero in Francia, a fare un campo scuola, e ancora avevo il dubbio di essere etero. C’era un ragazzo, Simon, un tipo solitario, sempre per conto suo, trasandato, con l’aria incazzata e il naso ficcato in qualche libro. Hai presente il genere?”

“Mh-mh” replica Chandler, passando le dita tra i capelli morbidi di Sebastian. _Oh, il suo di nome te lo ricordi,_ pensa, con una punta di fastidio _,_ mitigata dal fatto che si sta lasciando accarezzare e gli sta raccontando un episodio davvero privato.   

“Per farla breve, Rimbaud dei poveri non faceva altro che fissarmi, un po’ come te, ma meno inquietante, finchè un giorno me lo ritrovo davanti alla camera del dormitorio. Siamo entrati e neanche il tempo di dire ‘Quesque tu fais?’ che mi ritrovo la sua mano nei pantaloni, e la mia nei suoi. Dieci minuti dopo ero più gay del quattro di Luglio.”

Chandler si mette a ridere e, visto che Sebastian è così in vena di confidenze, cerca di farlo continuare. “Ooh! E poi che è successo? Quanti anni avevi? Era bello questo Simon?”

Sebastian inarca un sopracciglio, lo guarda, e Chandler toglie la mano dai suoi capelli. “Cos’è, un terzo grado? Avevo quindici anni e mezzo, lui sedici. E poi niente, abbiamo continuato così per qualche giorno, mani, dita, lingua, finchè una sera non abbiamo fatto tutto.”

Chandler è certo che non gli dia fastidio essere accarezzato ma che voglia guardarlo in faccia mentre, puntuale, arrossisce. “Oh. E _poi_?” chiede. Gli sfiora l’avambraccio, in modo casuale, senza causare nessuna reazione. Comincia a convincersi che davvero, potrebbe toccare dappertutto senza che Sebastian protesti. Arrossisce di più, e per fortuna Sebastian sceglie quel momento per rispondere:

“E _poi_ sono dovuto ritornare a casa. Au revoir. Vuoi sapere anche chi ha fatto cosa?” Prima che Chandler possa mentire e rispondere ‘No’, continua: “Lui ha scopato me, poi io ho scopato lui la mattina dopo. Altro? Ah, sì, era un bel ragazzo, trascurato però, non ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Mmm… capisco.” _Non sembra un tipo dolce, questo Simon,_ pensa, guardando il bel viso di Sebastian, e si chiede se quando l’ha baciato per la prima volta sia stato impacciato come lui, se l’ha mai abbracciato sotto la pioggia, se gli ha voluto un po’ di bene, se… ci pensa la voce sarcastica di Sebastian a interrompere prematuramente il suo attacco di gelosia.

“Chandler, com’è che di preciso siamo arrivati da cercare di toglierti la camicia a raccontarti gli affari miei? Adesso raccontami tu qualcosa. O sono il primo ragazzo che ti rivolge la parola a parte tuo fratello?”

_Perché, non mi sono reso abbastanza ridicolo con la storia di Blaine? O quando ti ho raccontato dello scherzo che mi hanno fatto a scuola?_

“No che non lo sei!” spiega. _Posso raccontargli di Kurt, di Tyler, di Matthew, ma non c’è molto da dire, niente di così importante come la sua prima volta, io non ho mai combinato…_ “Ullallà! Oh, scusa, non ti piace quando lo dico! Trovato! La mia prima cotta.” Sorride quando lo dice, e Sebastian arriccia il naso. “Avevo cinque anni, lui si chiamava Trevor, e aveva una bicicletta verde e i capelli scuri. Era l’unico dei bambini dell’asilo che giocasse insieme a me e io avevo già deciso che sarebbe stato il mio futuro marito… sai che avevo scelto il cappello per il matrimonio? Era una tuba. Insomma, ecco, Trevor è rimasto mio amico finchè, prima delle vacanze di Natale, non ho avuto la brillante idea di regalargli uno di quei braccialetti di plastica che si trovano dentro le patatine.” Sebastian comincia a sghignazzare, ma Chandler lo ignora con dignità e continua. “Trevor mi ha detto che era un regalo da femmine, ha preso il braccialetto, su cui avevo meticolosamente spruzzato il profumo di mia nonna per far andare via l’odore di patatine…”  Altre risate da parte di Sebastian. Anche a Chandler scappa da ridere, ma va avanti: “E sai cosa ha fatto? Lo ha buttato per terra e ci ha pistato sopra! Matrimonio sfumato! Ho ancora i due pezzi rotti, in camera mia, da qualche parte… Ehi, non ridere! Era un regalo carino, gliel’avevo anche impacchettato con tanta cura! Dai, smettila! E rimettiti la camicia!”

***

 

 


	11. Come se fosse l'ultima volta

**EPILOGO**

**_Come se fosse l’ultima volta_ **

****

Manca una settimana alla partenza di Sebastian.

È questo il pensiero con cui Chandler si sveglia quella mattina. Non pensa che deve andare alla posta a spedire la documentazione per l’Ohio State University, non pensa a chiamare suo padre e farlo venire a casa quando non c’è nessuno per fargli riparare il condizionatore – non ha senso chiamare l’elettricista se c’è lui che può farlo gratis – e non pensa neanche, non subito comunque, alla sera precedente in riva al lago.

Sa che ieri, ad un certo punto, Sebastian aveva preso la decisione di farla finita con lui e non vederlo più, e questo gli fa male in un punto imprecisato a metà tra il cuore e lo sterno, ma crede di essere riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, per ora, o almeno lo spera. Seppellisce la testa nel cuscino e, nonostante tutto, non può fare a meno di sorridere ricordando i suoi capelli arruffati, la camicia spiegazzata e il modo in cui aveva sospirato prima di dirgli: “Non chiamare di prima mattina quando la gente normale dorme”, che praticamente significava ‘Sì, puoi chiamarmi, ma sono troppo orgoglioso per dirtelo chiaro e tondo’.

_Le otto sono da considerarsi prima mattina? Forse sì._

Decide che aspetterà almeno le dieci prima di telefonargli e invitarlo a cena da Breadsticks; Sebastian avrà anche rifiutato di diventare il suo ragazzo – Chandler se lo aspettava e si è rimproverato più volte, prima di prendere sonno, per aver ceduto all’emotività e averglielo chiesto in quel modo affrettato – ma c’è ancora una settimana di tempo, se non per convincerlo, almeno per rendergli la separazione un po’ più difficile, in modo che, una volta tornato da Parigi, non si sia dimenticato del tutto di lui.

Ci sono un’infinità di cose che vorrebbe dirgli in quei sette giorni – _dovrei dirgli_ , riflette, con una fitta allo stomaco, _perché non so nemmeno se ci rivedremo_ – e gliele dirà, una per una, a costo di farsi ridere in faccia. _Non sarebbe certo la prima volta, e poi, anche quando Sebastian ride di me non lo fa mai con cattiveria, lo fa perché è il copione che la sua maschera deve seguire. Lo disegnano così._

Quella sera, a cena, Sebastian sembra stranamente cauto, lo prende poco in giro e il suo sarcasmo non va oltre qualche commento sprezzante sul fatto che da Breadsticks potrebbe esserci una retata degli Ispettori Sanitari in seguito alla sua chiamata anonima. Chandler adora troppo il vero Sebastian, quello acido e sgradevole che lo fa arrossire e con cui riesce a intavolare conversazioni degne delle migliori sceneggiature di Woody Allen, così si sente in dovere di rassicurarlo. _E poi non siamo una di quelle coppie che tacciono su determinati argomenti e si comportano come se dovessero evitare un elefante nella stanza salvo poi cadere in silenzi tesi e imbarazzanti… beh, certo che no. Non siamo una coppia…_

“Ehi, non devi preoccuparti, va bene?” gli dice, sgranocchiando un grissino. “Non ci sarà una ‘ripetizione di quei sentimenti, o il rinnovo di quelle offerte, che la scorsa notte sono state da voi accolte con tanto disgusto!’”

 _Eccola qui! La migliore occhiata sprezzante in stile Smythe_ : sopracciglio inarcato, angolo della bocca all’insù, sguardo provocatorio. _Troppo bello per essere seduto di fronte a me._

“Hai sniffato il detersivo della lavastoviglie?” domanda, soave, e Chandler sorride.

“Ma no! È Jane Austen, la famosa lettera di Darcy a Elizabeth! Vuol dire che non ti chiederò più di essere il mio ragazzo… anche se rimango convinto di avere ragione. Cioè, che io e te staremmo bene insieme. Voglio dire, rispetto la tua opinione, anche se non ho ancora ben capito il motivo per cui non vuoi stare insieme...”

Sebastian si muove sulla sedia di legno, come se stesse scomodo, e sbuffa. “Non dovevi _non_ chiedermelo?”

Chandler si mette a giocherellare con il tovagliolo di carta a quadretti rossi, stropicciandolo con le mani sudate; non dovevano parlarne, ma eccoli lì, perché lui, per evitare il discorso, l’ha ritirato fuori. “Beh, ma infatti non te lo sto chiedendo, sto, uhm, sto solo…”

“Utilizzando una contorta perifrasi che non contiene nessuna domanda ma presuppone una risposta,” conclude Sebastian, regalandogli un sorriso tagliente. “Dopo due mesi, comincio a capirci qualcosa.”

Chandler lo guarda bere un sorso di birra, e quando deglutisce osserva affascinato il suo pomo d’Adamo fare su e giù, ricordando che la sera precedente aveva le labbra proprio in quel punto lì, e… _concentrazione! È un discorso serio, non metterti a pensare a quelle cose, altrimenti non se ne viene fuori!_

“Sì- no! Beh, ehm, è un po’ come dire una cosa e intenderne un’altra, no? Come fai tu… visto? Non siamo poi così diversi…” dice, e poi beve un bicchiere d’acqua, ghiacciata per fortuna.

Sebastian scrolla una spalla e lo infilza per scherzo con la forchetta sul dorso della mano. “Lo faccio come esercizio per mantenere allenata la tua intelligenza e vedere se riesci a capire cosa voglio dire,” spiega.

Chandler inclina la testa e studia gli occhi verdi e vivaci di Sebastian, il suo sorriso sornione che continua ad aleggiare, la sua postura rilassata. “Mmm… ho una teoria. Vuoi sentirla?” chiede, e aspetta il cenno esasperato di assenso di Sebastian, corredato dalla canonica smorfia e dagli occhi al soffitto, per continuare: “Lo fai perché la verità è difficile da dire, vero? È più facile lasciarla intendere, no? Anche io faccio così a volte. Ma è, uhm, bello essere in grado di decifrare quello che dici, sai? Mi fa s-sentire come se fossi, uhm, uno dei pochi a cui permetti di farlo… mi fa sentire, ehm… bene. Come te.” Arrossisce ma, sotto diversi strati di imbarazzo, si sente quasi fiero di se stesso. _‘Mi fai sentire bene’ depennato dalla lista di cose da confessare a Sebastian._

Sebastian scuote la testa, sistemandosi il tovagliolo sulle gambe, ma sta sorridendo, ed è il sorriso fintamente irritato. “Non puoi fare come tutti gli altri e limitarti a dire che ho un bel culo?”

Chandler sorride alla cameriera con l’espressione materna che gli sistema l’insalata sul piatto e aspetta che si allontani per rispondere tutta la verità, senza giri di parole: “Non voglio essere come tutti gli altri,” ammette.

Sebastian, impegnato a tagliare in due il suo hamburger, non lo guarda mentre replica, in tono piatto: “Non lo sei. Non è un complimento, è un dato di fatto.”

Chandler lo osserva con amore – _sarà difficile da dire_ – perché di sicuro questa non è stata una cosa facile da ammettere per Sebastian, anche se fa il noncurante, come se non gli avesse appena detto qualcosa che lo fa sentire bene – _ecco, appunto_ – e speciale. A quanto pare, Sebastian è l’unico ragazzo al mondo che fa a pezzetti gli hamburger per poi mangiarli con la forchetta – _forse a Parigi sono più raffinati e fanno così_ – e questo rende tremendamente invitante la sua mano poggiata proprio accanto al bicchiere di Chandler.

“Sebastian?” chiede Chandler, esitante, dopo qualche secondo. “Posso, uhm, prenderti per mano? Solo per un po’?” Sebastian alza lo sguardo e sorride, affascinante. “Solo se io posso fare quello che voglio con il mio piede tra le tue gambe sotto al tavolo.”

 

***

 

Mancano sei giorni alla sua partenza.

Sebastian è grato che Chandler non insista con l’argomento ‘fidanzati’, perché ha bisogno di un bel po’ di aria nuova per tornare in sé. Passare un’intera estate con Chandler sarebbe stato un disastro: quel pomeriggio, dopo averlo sentito ripetere che è speciale e bellissimo – _meglio prendere il martelletto di Thad e darmelo dove fa più male_ – si è ritrovato a prendere davvero in considerazione l’idea di dirgli di sì e fare uno stupido tentativo, prima di darsi dell’idiota e filare allo Scandals.

 _Quel ragazzo ha una brutta influenza su di me_.

È felice di tornare alla solita vita, fatta di bevute, sesso occasionale, niente stranezze, niente discorsi seri, niente confidenze, niente paroline dolci, nessuno strano istinto di protezione.

Solo sei giorni e addio a Chandler, ai suoi occhi azzurri, ai suoi abbracci teneri, ai suoi – _e miei_ – sentimenti.

 

***

 

Mancano cinque giorni, ed è un pomeriggio davvero di merda.

 _Tutta la sfiga del mondo deve essersi concentrata su di me oggi_ , pensa Sebastian, fradicio e gocciolante, seduto sul divano più scomodo del mondo, quello che si trova nella Stamberga Strillante. Sta aspettando che Chandler porti gli asciugamani: anche le sue mutande sono bagnate, e una volta tanto non ha ricordi piacevoli da associare a questo fatto.

È tutta colpa di Chandler, e delle stradine secondarie che imbocca quando guida: senza rendersene conto, Sebastian si è ritrovato davanti all’entrata del Lima Bean, dentro al quale non è più entrato dal giorno in cui, spinto dai propri sensi di colpa e da San Thad, ha chiesto scusa al Gay Club, Blaine e Faccia da Checca inclusi.

Ovviamente ha detto a Chandler di cambiare bar, ma quando si è sentito  rispondere con un ragionevole “Ma diluvia ed è l’unico posto dove riesco a parcheggiare vicino alla porta! Lo sai che i parcheggi a retromarcia non mi riescono bene!” non ha trovato una replica adeguata, visto che la voglia di raccontargli tutta la storia era davvero pari a zero.

Appena entrati, per un breve, fiducioso istante, si è permesso di sperare che né Faccia da Checca né Blaine fossero presenti. _Ingenuo peggio di Chandler._

Non solo Faccia da Checca c’era, ma stava lavorando lì, con tanto di grembiule – _per lo meno ci ho azzeccato quando gli avevo detto che si sarebbe trovato con un grembiule del Lima Bean_ – e un cappello così ridicolo che quello di Chandler sembrava uscito da una sfilata d’alta moda.

Ma non è stata quella la parte peggiore, né l’occhiata gelida che si sono scambiati.

La parte peggiore è che Chandler, a quanto pare, conosce Faccia da Checca, e non perché si sono incontrati online su www.casisenzasperanza.net, ma perché si sono scambiati messaggi. All’insaputa di Blaine.

Il primo istinto di Sebastian è stato strozzare Faccia da Checca con i lacci del grembiule – _non sono geloso, è un riflesso incondizionato_ –, il secondo è chiamare Blaine e – _no, assolutamente no_ – e il terzo è portare Chandler dall’oculista, perché, _davvero? Faccia da Checca?_

Questa è stata la parte peggiore, almeno finchè non è arrivato Blaine, bello, sexy, con un papillon blu e un sorriso tutto dedicato a Faccia da Checca. Sorriso che è svanito del tutto non quando ha visto Sebastian, _per fortuna_ , ma non appena ha capito chi fosse Chandler, ed è stato sostituito da una smorfia simile a un sintomo del tetano.

Dopo questo, era davvero troppo. Sebastian non solo si è sentito geloso del fatto che Blaine fosse geloso, ma ha avuto un moto di gelosia anche verso Chandler, oltre che una fitta di odio per Faccia da Checca, quindi, per evitare di gettare il caffè bollente in faccia a qualcuno, se n’è andato, camminando sotto la pioggia finchè non è stato recuperato da Chandler, che lo ha portato a casa sua.

Fradicio, incazzato e geloso, Sebastian gli ha raccontato tutto: Blaine, la granita, i ricatti, Karofsky, le scuse. Ha anche omesso i dettagli che potrebbero redimerlo, come il fatto che ha pianto e distrutto la camera, o che è rimasto all’ospedale tutta la notte mentre Karofsky dormiva, perché sperava quasi che Chandler rimanesse disgustato e lo cacciasse via.

Sarebbe stato più semplice, ma Chandler è un tipo davvero complicato: tutto quello che Sebastian ha ricevuto è stato un bacio sulla guancia. “Penso che tu debba perdonarti,” gli ha detto Chandler. “Se sei davvero pentito, e so che lo sei, basta con i sensi di colpa! Devi solo iniziare a comportarti in modo diverso, e lo stai già facendo no? Mi piaci ancora di più adesso.”Quello che Sebastian avrebbe voluto fare era sdraiarsi su quel divano, togliere i vestiti bagnati a Chandler e toccarlo fino a scordarsi di Blaine, di Parigi e di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma ovviamente Chandler non stato d’accordo e si è precipitato al piano superiore a prendere degli asciugamani, lasciando Sebastian confuso e ancora un po’ arrabbiato.

Per fortuna, ed è una delle poche cose che non vanno storte quel pomeriggio, quando torna di sotto – Chandler è cambiato e asciutto, ma si offre gentilmente di aiutare Sebastian ad asciugarsi, _e grazie tante_ – si scambiano più baci e carezze che parole: in quel momento sarebbe bastata una conversazione da poco per convincere Sebastian che Chandler, cappelli ridicoli, fissa della verginità e stranezze a parte, sarebbe un fidanzato più che passabile.

 

***

 

Mancano ancora quattro giorni.

Thad, con la sua capacità di non farsi mai i cazzi suoi senza riuscire a far arrabbiare Sebastian, ha invitato Chandler a vedere i Warbler alle Provinciali.

Chandler, sorridente, ha guardato Sebastian e poi ha accettato con entusiasmo. Sebastian sa che quella è quasi una promessa che si rivedranno dopo Parigi e dopo l’inizio delle rispettive lezioni, e non gli piace per niente. Le promesse che sa di non poter mantenere lo mettono a disagio e lo mette ancora più a disagio pensare che Chandler, che finora non ha mai dato niente per scontato e sembra sempre stupito ogni volta che accetta di uscire con lui, possa avere delle aspettative. Ha capito a che gioco sta giocando Thad, e sa che Chandler, forse in modo involontario e forse no, lo sta aiutando: stanno cercando di portare il loro ‘niente’ a diventare qualcosa, perché ormai hanno capito come ragiona Sebastian. _Se  tanto dobbiamo finire a speranze infrante e promesse non mantenute, tanto vale essere fidanzati e fare gli adolescenti infatuati che si deludono a vicenda,_ ecco cosa vogliono che pensi. Ma Sebastian non è così elementare e prevedibile, e non gli darà soddisfazione.

_Perché rovinare qualcosa che è così semplice e divertente? Perché caricarlo di sottintesi e aspettative? Perché mettersi insieme solo per provare per poi lasciarsi male e non parlarsi mai più? È tutto un gioco divertente, finchè non lo è più._

Meglio cercare di non rovinare anche questo, di gioco.

 

***

 

Altri tre giorni.

Quel pomeriggio, seduti sul muretto di mattoni sbiaditi che circonda il piccolo giardino della casa di Chandler, Sebastian fa del suo meglio per non infilare commenti acidi  in mezzo a ogni frase del racconto di Chandler; è un racconto molto lungo, quindi lo sforzo è notevole.

Chandler ha iniziato con l’alcolismo del padre, e Sebastian si è lasciato scappare solo “Se avessi avuto tua madre come moglie e tuo fratello come figlio, anch’io avrei stretto amicizia con il gin e il brandy”. La versione integrale che gli era venuta in mente sarebbe stata “con te e tuo fratello come figli”, ma gli è toccato censurarla perché Chandler ha messo su lo sguardo triste e smarrito con un pizzico di timidezza, e così non se l’è sentita. _Certe persone – Blaine, Thad, Chandler – non devo guardarle negli occhi mentre parlano._

Poi si prosegue con il coming out, e neanche lì Sebastian ha il coraggio di prenderlo troppo in giro, perché sa di aver avuto la fortuna di nascere in una famiglia in cui il gene dell’intelligenza è sempre stato dominante, mentre Chandler è stato sfigato come al suo solito.

“Così, ecco, era proprio il periodo in cui mamma e papà si stavano separando, cioè, lei gli aveva dato una settimana di tempo per andarsene da casa… un giorno, a pranzo, mia madre mi chiede perché non esco con le ragazze, e, uhm, lo sai che io non so dire bugie, no? E allora ho detto la verità… mi sa che ancora non me l’ha perdonata, mi ha sempre rimproverato di essere stato immaturo e infantile e di aver aggiunto altri problemi in un momento già delicato…” Chandler si sta guardando i piedi, pensieroso, e Sebastian gli da un colpetto sulla punta della scarpa; quel giorno tutti e due indossano Converse. “Tuo padre e tuo fratello?” È abbastanza curioso di sapere il resto della storia, e non gli dispiace avere altri motivi per odiare Charlie.

“Mmm… Charlie ha detto, ancora mi ricordo le parole esatte, che ho scelto di tirare fuori gli attributi – beh, ha usato un’altra espressione – per dire l’ovvio solo quando eravamo tutti nei casini e mamma aveva altro per la testa… insomma ha pensato che avessi scelto quel momento solo per passare più inosservato possibile, visto che avevamo altri problemi più gravi da affrontare.” Sebastian sta quasi per chiedergli come abbia fatto a diventare così gentile provenendo da una famiglia di stronzi patentati, ma poi si ricorda che _lui_ è così e viene da una famiglia di brave persone, quindi frena la lingua ancora una volta, e aspetta che Chandler, con lo sguardo basso e le guance rosse, continui. “Con papà è andata meglio! Ha detto che per lui non cambiava niente. Certo, Charlie ripete ancora adesso che papà ha reagito così solo per non rimanere solo, visto che ero, sono, l’unico della famiglia ancora disposto a parlargli… ma si sbaglia. Papà ha detto così, e anche se non era sobrio, io gli ho creduto, e ho fatto bene.”

L’unica cosa che viene in mente a Sebastian come replica è ‘Fa schifo che tu sia così sfigato’, ma non dice niente del genere. Si mette a gambe incrociate sul muretto e guarda la piccola piscina gonfiabile che si trova in mezzo al giardino, vuota e pulita. Si chiede se Chandler giocasse lì dentro da bambino, prima di diventare così vergognoso da non indossare le maniche corte e non togliersi la camicia neanche davanti al ragazzo che gli piace. “Lo sai che sono la persona sbagliata con cui confidarsi, vero? Se ci fosse Thad al posto mio ti avrebbe già messo una mano sulla spalla e fatto un discorso di incoraggiamento da manuale. L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è entrare in casa e dare un pugno a tuo fratello.”

Chandler lo guarda e gli prende la mano. Sebastian non si scosta solo ed esclusivamente perché la mano si trova sopra la sua coscia, ed è la prima volta che Chandler lo tocca –sfiora, con leggerezza – da qualche parte che sia sotto la cintura. “Non sei per niente la persona sbagliata! Mi fido di te, mi hai raccontato la storia di Blaine e Kurt…”

Sebastian stringe le dita di Chandler, in segno di avvertimento. “Il suo nome è Faccia da Checca, e ti ho raccontato tutto solo perché pensavo che lui, pardon, _lei_ , ti avesse propinato la sua versione quando sono uscito dal Lima Bean. Sul serio, ma che avrà mai quello lì di tanto speciale?” Chandler annuisce come se non gli credesse e stesse facendo solo finta di dargli ragione, e si appoggia con la guancia alla sua spalla. “ _Tu_ sei speciale. Mi spiace che tu fossi geloso-”

“Non sono geloso di te!” protesta subito Sebastian, d’istinto, e un secondo dopo aver smesso di parlare, si morde la lingua. _È come aver detto ‘sono così geloso che prima di me c’è rimasto solo Otello’_ , e infatti Chandler sta sorridendo come se gli avesse fatto il più bel complimento del mondo. Sebastian distoglie lo sguardo, sentendosi un perfetto idiota. “Ti odio!” esclama, tirandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, appena un po’ più forte del solito. Chandler deglutisce, e il suo sorriso sfuma in un’espressione seria, ansiosa quasi. “Io no. Io…” esordisce, esitante, ma Sebastian non lo lascia continuare. Sul serio, quel ragazzo deve avere un’autostima indecentemente bassa per pensare che dicesse sul serio. “Stavo scherzando! Prendendoti in giro. La mia attività preferita. Non ti odio.” _Mi piaci._

Chandler scuote la testa, come per scacciare via qualche pensiero che lo turba, e si sistema di nuovo sulla sua spalla, cingendogli la schiena con un braccio. “Lo so! Io… niente, scusa. Io… ho molto apprezzato che mi hai raccontato tutto. Grazie! Sono contento di averti raccontato tutto anch’io… mi fido di te.”

 _Ti fidi troppo, non dovresti. Incontrerai gente anche peggiore di me, e ti mangeranno vivo._ Dovrebbe – vorrebbe – dirlo ad alta voce, ma rimane zitto. Non può, perché sarebbe la dimostrazione palese che gliene frega qualcosa; ma è già abbastanza difficile saperlo dentro di sé, che gli importa di Chandler, che a dirlo non ci prova neanche.

 _Un mese a Parigi e non penserò più a lui_ , si ripete e, anche se al momento questo pensiero lo rende irrequieto – _magari i primi giorni sentirò la sua mancanza_ – è così che vanno le cose tra adolescenti. Si è preso una sbandata, e il creatore o chi per lui ha avuto abbastanza senso dell’umorismo da fargliela prendere per Chandler Kiehl, ma non è troppo tardi per farsela passare in modo indolore.

“Mi mancherai tantissimo…” mormora Chandler. Il suo respiro caldo e regolare gli solletica il collo, e Sebastian chiude gli occhi, lieto che Chandler non possa vederlo in faccia.

“Sì,” risponde. _Anche tu, purtroppo._

 

***

Due giorni.

In realtà è l’ultima volta che si vedono prima della partenza, perché l’indomani Sebastian partirà alla volta di Columbus per andare a trovare sua nonna Annabel e poi lui e la sua famiglia prenderanno l’aereo da lì.

Non è una serata troppo strana, e Chandler è ne è felice: tra di loro l’atmosfera non è mai stata pesante, nemmeno durante le prime imbarazzanti uscite. È tutto come al solito, ridono, parlano, passeggiano, si scambiano qualche bacio furtivo, Sebastian è bellissimo, Chandler è innamorato. Eccetto che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che lo vede, perché Sebastian non ha mai detto una parola riguardo a continuare a frequentarsi mentre Chandler sarà al college e lui alla Dalton, e pensare di non vederlo più gli provoca una fitta spiacevole nei dintorni del petto. _È vergognosamente clichè, ma vorrei che questa sera non finisse mai,_ pensa Chandler, mentre ascolta Sebastian esporre il suo piano per mantenere la leadership dei Warbler anche quest’anno.

“Farò fare a Nick e Jeff tutti i duetti durante le esibizioni nelle case di riposo, Thad canterà quando andremo alla Crawford dalle suore con la bava alla bocca e le nuove reclute dai bambini all’ospedale. Io avrò tutti gli assoli alle Regionali, alle Provinciali e alle Nazionali. Dì che è un ottimo piano.”

Chandler sorride davanti alla sua ostentata – _troppo, la sconfitta dell’anno scorso è ancora un nodo irrisolto_ – sicurezza, e gli cinge la vita con un braccio. La superficie del lago è piatta e scintillante di luci davanti a loro, e non c’è nessuno in vista a parte un gruppo di ragazze, ma sono troppo lontane e impegnate a ridere e rincorrersi per accorgersi di loro due. “Mmm… sarebbe un ottimo piano… _se_ riuscirete ad arrivare alle Nazionali e _se_ tu sarai ancora il leader!”

Sebastian gli tira i capelli ma non lo allontana. “Quando ti rendo partecipe dei miei piani malefici, devi rispondere ‘Si, Mio Signore, è geniale. Adesso vieni qui e fammi urlare il tuo nome.’”

Chandler ride e arrossisce insieme. “Oh, ma dai, questa era davvero pessima, dovresti vergognarti! E poi se ti dessi sempre ragione sarei noioso da morire, no? Ah, non dire che sono già noioso, perché sarebbe davvero _noioso_ da parte tua!”

Sebastian sorride lo tira giù a sedere, sorreggendolo per i fianchi in modo da non farlo cadere e poi spingendolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, cosa che non è affatto d’aiuto per la circolazione del sangue di Chandler, che comincia a fluire nella direzione opposta a quella in cui dovrebbe scorrere.

“C-che fai?” esala, prima che Sebastian si sdrai sopra di lui e inizi a leccargli – _leccare! Come se fossi un gelato!_ – la gola, mandando ogni sua terminazione nervosa in corto circuito. _Oh, spero di essere ingrassato, altrimenti i miei pantaloni sono diventati stretti per la ragione sbagliata e…_ E Sebastian si è appena sbottonato la camicia – _quando?_ – quindi Chandler si sente autorizzato a spegnere il cervello, che tanto non stava funzionando, visto che il sangue sta scorrendo da tutt’altra parte, e infilare le mani sotto la camicia di Sebastian per accarezzargli la schiena. _Non c’è niente di diverso, siamo stati così altre volte,_ si giustifica, e poi Sebastian lo bacia, la sua lingua lenta e sicura e irresistibile contro quella di Chandler. All’improvviso Sebastian si scosta, e Chandler sta quasi per protestare – si sono dati baci molto più lunghi – quando sente le mani del ragazzo sul suo viso e lascia che gli sfili gli occhiali e li posi a terra lì vicino, per poi tornare sulle sue labbra, con più insistenza. È in quel momento che la mente di Chandler, finora per niente collaborativa, gli fa venire in mente che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che bacia Sebastian. “Ehi, aspetta! Non penserai che visto che potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che ci, uhm, vediamo…” e gli fa male solo dirlo ad alta voce, “i-io m-mi… uhm, concederò, uhm, a te, ecco, come… regalo?” Sebastian sbuffa e il ciuffo che gli ricade sulla fronte si muove appena, smosso dall’aria; è molto bello, con le labbra lucide e una striscia di pelle che si intravede dai lembi della camicia aperta, molto disponibile, e di sicuro molto esperto e abile… _no, non pensarci neanche!_ _Non all’aperto con le_ _zanzare la sera prima che se ne va!_ Non riesce a credere di averlo anche solo preso in considerazione. “Chandler.” La voce di Sebastian lo richiama; il ragazzo è ancora steso sopra di lui, e lo sta guardando con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Posso sentirti pensare. Voglio solo farti notare che l’ultima volta che qualcuno ha usato il verbo ‘concedersi’ deve essere stato negli anni ’50, più o meno nel periodo in cui la verginità è passata di moda. E poi fidati, sarei io a fare un regalo a te, non viceversa. Tornando in argomento, lo _so_ , rilassati. Continuiamo?”

“Sì, beh, ma… aspetta un attimo! Non pensi che dovremmo… parlare?” domanda, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che è disteso per terra e sarà tutto sporco, sul cielo stellato e sul frinire delle cicale. Qualcosa che non siano le labbra di Sebastian e il suo bel viso.

“Speravo che potessimo evitare il discorso strappalacrime,” dice il ragazzo, con un sospiro, mentre rotola di lato.

“Sarà difficile da credere, ma non ho nessun discorso strappalacrime da fare! Ti ho già detto tutto quello che volevo, in questi giorni!” _Beh, quasi tutto…_ Chandler si gira su un fianco, appoggiandosi su un gomito; Sebastian è disteso accanto a lui, con gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione più rilassata del mondo. Nelle ultime settimane, a Chandler sembra che Sebastian non si comporti in modo disinvolto non solo perché questo è ciò che prescrive la maschera che si è creato, ma crede che sia davvero rilassato, che abbia tenuto uno spiraglio aperto su se stesso; _come se finalmente avesse capito che qualsiasi cosa io veda, non lo amerò di meno._  “In realtà avevo, uhm, pensato di venire all’aeroporto dopodomani…” confessa, godendosi la vista del suo naso che si arriccia prima di proseguire. “Tranquillo, non vengo! Charlie non mi presta la macchina, e poi ho pensato che faceva troppo Casablanca!”

Le labbra di Sebastian si incurvano in un sorriso e Chandler non resiste, così si china e deposita un bacio veloce all’angolo della bocca. “Sì, non sei pronto per fare Humphrey Bogart,” lo prende in giro Sebastian.

“È vero,” concorda Chandler. “Ma nemmeno tu per fare Ingrid Bergman.”

“Suonala ancora, Sam!” scherza Sebastian, e Chandler sorride, ma c’è quel nodo nello stomaco che non gli permette di godersi la sua compagnia come al solito; per la prima volta sente che i propri gesti sono appesantiti da un alone di tristezza e apprensione, e non gli piace. _Voglio che siamo noi stessi, non le maschere o i clichè tagliati con l’accetta._ Allentando appena il coperchio della scatola, si arrischia a chiedere, temendo la risposta più che il tono lamentoso e patetico della sua voce: “Non è l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, vero?” _Perché io sono davvero innamorato e non puoi spezzarmi il cuore dopo la migliore estate di sempre… cioè, puoi, ma-_

Sebastian apre gli occhi e si passa una mano tra i capelli. _Non è mai un bel segno quando lo fa._ “Non lo so. Non ci ho pensato- cazzo. Sì, ci ho pensato e avevo deciso che non ci saremo più visti, ma l’avevo deciso anche quella sera allo Scandals dopo averti telefonato. Immagino di dover aggiungere ‘Fare schifo a rispettare le decisioni prese’ alla lista dei miei difetti che Thad e Jeff hanno stilato.”

 _Aspetta, aspetta! Non ha molto senso…_ “Scusa… hai deciso che non ci vedremo più? Voglio dire, ci hai pensato e… sei arrivato a questa conclusione? È perché…” deglutisce, “io sarò all’università? Perché io tornerò a casa nei fine settimana e potremmo vederci senza problemi e tu potresti continuare a, ehm, fare quello che… fai. Allo Scandals, intendo. A me andrebbe bene, sul serio. Per favore, dimmi cosa pensi davvero.” _Lo sai che ti amo, vero? Perché non credo che riuscirò a dirtelo ad alta voce._

“Senti.” Sebastian si sposta su un fianco, come se volesse stargli più vicino, ma sta corrugando le sopracciglia e le sue labbra sono pressate in una linea severa. “Questa cosa è adolescenziale. Noi due andiamo bene per un’estate: tu vuoi le cene a lume di candela, le serenate e i fiori. Non credo che nel pacchetto sia compreso un ragazzo che scopa in giro con gente di cui non vuole neanche sapere il nome. Dopo un po’ mi manderesti a quel paese e andresti a cercare qualcun altro.” Schietto e brutale come al solito, ma stavolta le sue parole pungono Chandler sul vivo, non perché ci sia cattiveria in esse, ma perché se la pensa davvero così, non avrà problemi a mettere da parte e dimenticare il loro breve flirt estivo.

“Scusa, ma…” domanda Chandler, voltandosi in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Sebastian. “Non credi che dovrei essere io a, uhm, decidere quello che voglio? Sono bravo a fare compromessi, lo sai? E gli altri neanche li guarderei, te l’assicuro.” L’espressione di Sebastian sembra addolcirsi in modo impercettibile, ma con la penombra è difficile da dire; forse è Chandler che si sta immaginando l’ombra di un sorriso. “Ma se non ti piaccio abbastanza, lo capisco, so di avere dei problemi…” aggiunge, sincero. “Solo… dimmi quello che, uhm, vuoi? Niente doppi sensi, per favore!”

Sebastian viene scosso da risa silenziose, ma non è una risata molto allegra. “Quello che _voglio_. Blaine? Thad? Te? Blaine, Thad e te? Voglio solo evitare di fare altri casini, Chandler, e metterci insieme equivale a scrivermi in fronte ‘Non potrò evitare di tradirti e farti stare male e mi sentirò una merda per questo’. E ormai dovresti averlo capito che non me ne è mai importato niente dei tuoi problemi. Se a te non frega un cazzo del fatto che io abbia quasi accecato un ragazzo, non vedo perché a me dovrebbe fregare qualcosa se sei represso e preferisci sudare piuttosto che metterti a maniche corte.”

Sono quasi troppe informazioni da recepire, ma la prima cosa che Chandler capisce è che Sebastian _non lo sa_. _Non ha idea di cosa vuole o di che fare._ La seconda è che Sebastian confuso è una delle cose più tenere dell’universo, così gli accarezza una guancia e cerca di rassicurarlo: “Ma siamo adolescenti! È naturale fare casini!”

Sebastian sorride, riluttante, ma questa volta non se lo sta sognando. “È la cosa più intelligente che ti ho sentito dire in due mesi.” Chandler si avvicina e lo bacia, perché può, perché forse è l’ultima sera in cui avrà la possibilità di farlo, perché magari non sarà l’uomo della sua vita ma è sicuro che sia amore quel calore che lo riempie ogni volta che Sebastian sorride. Non sembra neanche così difficile dirglielo adesso, e senza pensarci troppo – _altrimenti perdo il coraggio e non glielo dico più_ – si schiarisce la voce. “Ehi, c’è qualcos’altro che dovrei, vorrei, uhm, dirti. Mi rendo conto che non apprezzerai e che troverai mieloso e clichè il fatto che abbia scelto di dirtelo proprio la sera prima che tu parta, e penserai di sicuro che è un ultimo tentativo per convincerti a rivederci, ma giuro che è la verità e sono sincero-”

“Lo _so,_ ” lo interrompe Sebastian, di fretta, quasi non volesse farlo finire. Chandler deglutisce e arrossisce ma, stranamente, non si vergogna come avrebbe pensato. È sollevato, leggero. Sebastian lo sa e non sta ridendo di lui. _Certo che no…_

“Non c’è bisogno che tu lo dica.” Continua Sebastian, quasi sottovoce, parlando veloce. “E sì, è mieloso, clichè, è assolutamente la mossa della disperazione, ed è anche impossibile dopo soli due mesi e con uno stronzo come me. Ma lo so.” E poi lo bacia, insistente abbastanza da far sciogliere qualsiasi sua preoccupazione rimasta, quasi volesse chiudere il discorso.

“Oh… sì, immaginavo che lo sapessi… sono abbastanza ovvio…” mormora Chandler contro la sua guancia, sentendosi sollevato: gli ha detto tutto, non c’è nient’altro che possa fare e, anche se Sebastian non vorrà più vederlo e gli spezzerà il cuore, almeno saprà di aver fatto il possibile.

“Sì, sei molto ovvio,” conferma Sebastian, e lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra, a lungo, lento  e sicuro come piace a Chandler. “Grazie.”

Chandler si separa da lui, perché non è sicuro di aver sentito bene. Sembra che Sebastian gli abbia appena detto ‘grazie’, parola che non gli è uscita neanche dopo averlo riportato a casa da ubriaco, con il tono più incerto e insicuro che abbia mai sentito. Se l’aggettivo ‘imbarazzato’ potesse essere attribuito a Sebastian Smythe, Chandler lo userebbe in quel momento: il ragazzo lo sta guardando dubbioso, con la bocca socchiusa e uno sguardo di attesa negli occhi verdi. Come se non volesse staccarsene – _perché non voglio staccarmene_ – Chandler lo bacia ancora, per portare via qualsiasi imbarazzo, sulle labbra e sulle guance. “Prego, ma… di che mi stai, uhm, ringraziando, di preciso?”

L’espressione perplessa non ha abbandonato Sebastian, che si passa una mano sul viso e risponde, sbuffando: “Non lo so, è strano. Nessuno si era mai innamorato di me prima. È strano. Ma piacevole.”

 _Oh, gli fa piacere che sia innamorato di lui,_ realizza Chandler, ed è una bella sensazione, perché una delle cose che gli piacciono di più è far sentire bene Sebastian, ma sa che è anche un’arma a doppio taglio: lo fa sperare in qualcosa di più, e sa che ci rimarrà ancora più male se – _quando_ – rimarrà deluso.

“Oh, scommetto che succederà spesso!” replica, cercando, senza riuscirci, di portare la conversazione verso lidi più leggeri. “È facile innamorarsi di te…” aggiunge, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Sebastian che, contrariamente a qualsiasi previsione, posa una mano sulla sua schiena, abbracciandolo. _Sarà così difficile…_ “Un giorno troverai qualcuno di speciale e ricambierai i suoi…” – _ma non i miei,_ pensa, con una fitta di dispiacere e gelosia verso il volto indefinito del ragazzo, nella sua mente somigliante a Thad, che farà innamorare Sebastian, – “sentimenti. Sarà bello, vedrai… essere innamorati ti rende, uhm, felice.”

Sebastian toglie la mano dalla schiena di Chandler, grugnisce e torna in mezzo secondo in modalità sprezzante. “Dubito che sarai felice domani quando me ne sarò andato e non mi vedrai né sentirai più in vita tua.” Chandler si rende conto di quanto dure suonino le sue parole solo quando sente gli occhi bruciare; non piangerà, se l’è proibito, ma gli occhi lucidi non riesce a evitarli, così come il groppo in gola e il retrogusto amarognolo mentre deglutisce. Si schiarisce la voce, sperando che non suoni rotta e lamentosa, ma non fa in tempo a parlare che Sebastian scuote la testa e lo anticipa.

“Merda, lo vedi? Faccio schifo in queste cose. Tutto questo _sentire_ e _provare_ non fa per me.” Chandler lo sente sospirare e alza lo sguardo, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che è riuscito a non piangere. Sebastian sembra dispiaciuto, sincero, con gli occhi verdi un po’ sfuggenti, mentre aggiunge, a bassa voce, come se stesse per dire qualcosa di difficile: “Scusa. Bacio.” Non c’è possibilità che Chandler riesca a rifiutargli un bacio, e qualcosa nel suo petto minaccia di disintegrarsi quando Sebastian, invece del solito bacio lungo e poco innocente che si scambiano sempre quando si trovano distesi l’uno sull’altro, gli regala un casto bacio a fior di labbra. _È il bacio che significa ‘mi dispiace’_ , pensa Chandler e, se non gli avesse creduto prima, di sicuro gli crederebbe adesso. _Non solo ‘grazie’, ma anche ‘scusa’! Che gli è preso stasera?_ “Ehm, va bene, non preoccuparti.” Tenta un sorriso, ma non deve riuscirgli molto bene, perché l’espressione sul viso di Sebastian rimane immutata, e allora lo bacia anche lui, tenero e innocente –come la prima vera volta, fuori dallo Scandals – giusto per dimostrargli che non se l’è presa, che non riesce ad arrabbiarsi con lui per più di un minuto, che lo ama anche quando dice cose brutali. “Solo… ti amo e sarò qui quando tornerai, se vuoi… cioè sarò a Columbus, ma è vicino. Ehi, sei arrossito?” Nonostante sia notte, gli sembra che le guance di Sebastian scottino e siano più colorate del solito.

“No, ti stavo solo imitando,” replica, poi chiude gli occhi, scuote la testa e sorride. È un incrocio tra il sorriso felice e il sorriso divertito, e Chandler vorrebbe aver portato una macchinetta fotografica per fissare quel momento perfetto, in cui le onde del lago si infrangono con dolcezza, il vento è piacevole e Sebastian sembra stupito, lusingato e contento allo stesso tempo.

“A che pensi?” chiede Chandler, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Sebastian inarca un sopracciglio e replica: “Non vuoi saperlo, fidati.”

Chandler scrolla le spalle. “Dimmelo lo stesso, dai… prometto che non mi metterò a piangere davanti a te.”

Gli sembra che Sebastian stia facendo del suo meglio per impedirsi di ridere, quando risponde: “Ok, ma l’hai voluto tu. Stavo pensando che sono uscito con te per due mesi e non ti ho neanche visto nudo. Non riesco ancora a crederci.” Chandler non ha idea se debba sentirsi più imbarazzato o lusingato da questa affermazione, ma per sicurezza si copre il viso con le mani mentre ascolta Sebastian andare avanti. “E adesso abbi la decenza di ammettere che sono uno stronzo, visto che è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente dopo-” fa una pausa come se stesse pensando a come continuare, e poi conclude. “Dopo quello che mi hai detto. Tanto per la cronaca, e poi chiudiamo il discorso prima che la frustrazione diventi troppo _grossa_ ” – e l’enfasi sull’ultima parola sembra alzare di svariati gradi la temperatura – “Non è che sarei stato rude o ti avrei legato alla testiera del letto, so che non è il tuo genere. Ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Mi spiace avere tutti questi, uhm complessi!” si affretta a dire Chandler, e poi prova a stemperare l’imbarazzo. “So che non avresti fatto… ehm, in quel modo. Anche perché sembrerebbe più un film horror che altro.”

Sebastian annuisce, poco convinto – _evidentemente ha partecipato a parecchie scene da film horror_ – e Chandler cerca di scacciare il pensiero che ha preso forma nella sua mente, quello di Sebastian che lo accarezza dappertutto con le sue mani sicure e gentili.

Per fortuna il ragazzo riprende a parlare e tiene fede al suo proposito di cambiare argomento.  “È il mio turno di dire scemenze spacciandole per cose serie. Ho sempre pensato che i consigli siano frasi trovate su Internet che le persone buone, altruiste e altri aggettivi troppo noiosi per essere pronunciati ad alta voce spacciano per farina del loro sacco e impongono a chiunque voglia starli a sentire. Così faccio del mio meglio per non seguirli e non darli, ma visto il numero vergognoso di volte in cui ho fatto eccezione nell’ultimo periodo, ti dispenso un po’ di saggezza. Non essere così gentile con tutti i ragazzi che incontrerai, e smetti di essere sempre così schifosamente buono con chiunque. Prima o poi qualcuno se ne approfitterà. Quindi mangia, prega, scopa e dammi retta.” Chandler rotea gli occhi all’ultima affermazione, ma Sebastian sembra preoccuparsi di lui, lo ha abbracciato e sembra così incerto su come comportarsi, come il ragazzo di diciassette anni che è, e non l’uomo distaccato che gli piace sembrare… _Non posso lasciar perdere, anche se gli ho detto tutto, e ho fatto il possibile…_

“Mmm. Forse potrei…” esordisce, pensando che un altro tentativo è doveroso e forse Sebastian ha solo bisogno di essere convinto. “Non so, chiamarti ogni tanto? Magari quando sarò a Columbus in mezzo a un sacco di gente nuova e mi troverò insicuro su come comportarmi con i miei nuovi compagni? O potresti farmi un’iniezione di cinismo, se inizio, cioè, continuo, a essere troppo ingenuo…” _E mi mancherai da morire?_ “Oppure,” continua, cercando di scegliere le parole con cura, perché quello che sta per dire è un colpo basso, davvero molto sleale. _Se c’è un momento adatto per tentare i mezzi disperati, è questo_. “Se dovessi incontrare qualche ragazzo carino e devo decidere cosa fare o non fare…”

È una proposta poco impegnativa, una via traversa per non perdere i contatti che non implica nessuna promessa vincolante, ed è abbastanza indiretta per piacere a Sebastian. E poi sa che la gelosia è qualcosa su cui può far leva. Chandler lo osserva reagire alle sue parole, pensieroso; sa che sta prendendo in considerazione la sua richiesta e lo guarda negli occhi, fiducioso, comunque felice di aver passato la più bella estate di sempre con il ragazzo più bello di sempre.

Sebastian scrolla le spalle, con ostentata – troppo – indifferenza. “Magari potresti, sì. Ma non aspettarti che io ascolti il resoconto delle tue immaginarie scopate future come tu hai fatto con me.” 

Chandler appoggia la guancia in quel posto che sembra fatto apposta per lui, tra la clavicola e il collo di Sebastian, e sorride. “Non mi aspetto niente. Ti amo,” dice sottovoce, e chiude gli occhi quando le braccia di Sebastian gli circondano le spalle e si sente rispondere:

“Sì.”

 

***

_-fine-_

 

 


End file.
